Uniendo caminos
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera.
1. ¿Casada?

_**Uniendo caminos**_

**SUMMARY:** . ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como _hermanos_, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre _"hermanos"_?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera.

**Nota**: el ficc no me pertence le pertenece ha **eishel hale** quien me permitio adaptar su maravilloso ficc jeje

También me gustarian que se apasaran por mi **perfil.**.

**Disfruten!**

**Primer capítulo**

**¡¿Casada?!**

Estaba preparando mis maletas, cuando golpearon en la puerta, me giré para ver de quien se trataba, y encontré a Tenten mi única y mejor amiga en este antro.

Estaba apoyada en el marco, tenía la mirada gacha, y estrujaba una y otra vez un pañuelo entre sus dedos.

_  
"Tenten-"_– No me dio tiempo ni si quiera a empezar, cuando ella me corto.

"_Tu madre ya ha llegado"_ – su voz siempre dulce y tranquila, sonaba rota – _"Este lugar no va a ser lo mismo sin ti, no sabes cuánto te voy a echar de menos"_ – rompió en sollozos con sus últimas palabras.

Sabía que tenía que mantenerme serena, y ser fuerte por las dos, pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, no pude evitar que una rebelde lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla al verla tan desanimada.

Mi madre había decidido sacarme del internado para llevarme con ella la arena, la verdad, me pillo por sorpresa, ya que solo quedaban dos meses para terminar el curso, pero ella insistía en que los terminara allí.

Después de cinco años aquí, había conseguido lo que tanto ansiaba, volver a casa.

"Tenten_" – _la abracé – _"Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos"_ – me separé un poco de ella para mirarle a la cara – _"¿Qué voy hacer yo ahora sin ti?, ¡Nadie podrá contarme por las mañanas que fue lo que hable durante toda la noche!"_ – Mi propósito de hacerla sonreí tuvo éxito, ya que una enorme sonrisa adorno su redondeado rostro – _"Espero que me llames y respondas mis cartas"-_ le sonreí.

tenten era muy sensible, y sabía que le costaba mucho separase de mí, ya que era como una hermana para ella y ella para mí. Ella se encontraba un poco discriminada por todos los demás, por el simple hecho de ser una "cerebrito" como la llaman los ignorantes de este maldito internado, ella es una chica de excelentes calificaciones, y eso no está bien visto a los ojos de los populares, se burlaban de ella y la trataban mal, Tenten siempre ha sido una chica tímida con las personas que no tiene confianza, y nunca les planto cara.

"_¡Claro!"_ - me volvió abrazar.

Cuando nos despedimos, volvió a dejarme sola, ya no pude retener más las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos, y deje que salieran libremente durante unos segundos. _Vamos Sakura, tienes que ser fuerte._ Suspire e intente relajarme.

Cuando estuve más tranquila empecé a recoger mis maletas, y salí de la habitación, me apresuré por las escaleras – con cuidado de no hacer presente mi torpeza –, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, justo en la entrada se encontraba Tsunade con una enorme sonrisa.

"_¡Mama!"_ – Grite mientras tiraba las maletas al suelo y me lanzaba a sus brazos – _"No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, ¡este lugar es horrible!" – _río y se separó un poco de mí.

"Sakura_, cariño, yo también te he extrañado"_ – me sonrió dulcemente – _"¡Pero qué grande estas!, estas echa toda una mujer"_ – me alabó.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante, odiaba cuando la gente hacían comentarías sobre mí, ya fueran buenos o malos, siempre tenían el mismo efecto en mis mejillas.

Me ayudó a recoger todas las maletas que había tirado por el suelo, y juntas, nos dirigimos al coche.

Me preguntó cómo había estado durante todo este tiempo que llevábamos sin vernos – exactamente hacía unos ocho meses –, que había hecho, si me alegraba de volver a vivir con ella, también me comentó como era la nueva casa e instituto.

"Sakura_, antes de que lleguemos a casa tengo que contarte algo"_ – me miró un poco preocupada.

"_Ya sabía que esto de que me llevaras a finales de curso contigo a konoha era muy extraño, ¿Qué sucede?"_ – le urgí.

"Sakura_, durante este tiempo que hemos estado separadas… he rehecho mi vida, y me he casado, ese es el motivo por el que te quiero llevar conmigo, porque ahora podré pasar más tiempo contigo, y darte la familia que no tuviste en estos cinco años"_ – me quedé pasmada.

Siempre supe que de tsunade podía esperarme cualquier cosa, dado su extraña personalidad, pero ¿¡qué se casara!?, la dejo sola ocho meses, y ella va y ¡se casa!.

"_¡Qué te has casado!. ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!. ¡Dios…¿Te has vuelto loca?!"._

¿Por qué me lo oculto?, estábamos bien las dos sola, ella era mi familia, no necesitábamos a nadie más, entre nosotras nunca hubo secretos, desde que murió Jiraya… hace cinco años, me prometió que no habría más secretos, entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué esto ahora?.

"Sakura_ tranquilízate, no te dije nada porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, tenía miedo de que no lo aceptaras…he estado sola mucho tiempo…"_ – su voz era tan solo un susurró – _"Me he enamorado Sakura"_ – dijo ahora con voz más alta – _"Y sé que esto es lo mejor que nos podría pasar .Sé de sobra que he cometido muchos errores, uno de ellos fue apartarte de mí"_- lo dijo con una gran tristeza, que me rompió el corazón – _"Solo dame una oportunidad a mi…y a él, sé que todo saldrá bien"._

Lo medité durante unos segundos antes de responder.

"_De acuerdo"_ – suspiré – _"Lo siento, me ha sorprendido el hecho de que te hayas casado, la verdad no me lo esperaba…siento haberte gritado" _– la miré a los ojos – _¿Quién es él?_ – Intente sonar lo más serena posible.

"_Se llama Fugaku Uchiha, es medico en un hospital de Konoha, te va a gustar"-_dijo mirándome –_"Además ahora trabajo de profesora en una universidad, por lo que podré pasar más tiempo contigo, y cuando yo no esté en casa, no estarás sola" _– sonrió.

"_¿Como que no estaré sola?, si estas pensando en una niñera, ya puedes ir olvidándolo Tsunade, sabes perfectamente que aquí la única que necesita que la cuiden es a ti" –_ dije rápidamente.

"_No me refería a eso"_ – contraataco como una niña pequeña – _" Lo que ocurrees que Fugaku tiene tres hijos, viven con nosotros desde hace unos meses, se llaman itachi, Sasuke y Hinata, todos son extraordinarios… con el que más me cuesta congeniar es con Sasuke, es muy silencioso, y la mayoría de las veces intenta evitarme, no le agrado porque me case con su padre…eso no quita que sea tan extraordinario como sus otros hermanos"_– me miró de reojo, sabía que cuando hacia eso, era porque me ocultaba algo.

"_Sé que hay algo más mama"_

"_Bueno, Sasuke se mostro un poco recio con la idea de tener una nueva hermana, o al menos eso me pareció cuando se lo comenté a los tres el otro día…"_ – dijo un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, después de unos segundos en silencio, se volvió hacia mí y sonrió ampliamente – _"En cambio Hinata e itachi se sentían muy felices de tenerte, y tengo que advertirte, a Hinata le encanta salir de compras, y se ilusiono mucho cuando supo que ya no tendría que ir sola"_ – me miró, y se río de mi cara horrorizada, ella sabía que odiaba ir de compras.

Su sonrisa no duró más de dos segundo antes de esfumarse reemplazándolo por una mueca – _"Tienes que tener paciencia con él"_ – habló cambiando de tema – _"Él…aún no se hace a la idea de que su padre haya rehecho su vida conmigo, solo te pido… que intentes llevarte bien con él"_ – pareció más una súplica que una petición, pero aún así sonreí y asentí, haría todo lo posible porque mi madre fuera feliz, y quien sabe, quizás también lo fuera yo.

Aún así estaba un tanto intranquila, aunque pensara en no ser un estorbo para Tsunade, y ayudarla para que esto funcionara, no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que no había empezado precisamente con buen pie, me acababa de enterar que tenía un padrastro, tres hermanos, del cual uno de ellos me odia, y una hermanastra a la que le encanta ir de compras y que me iba a obligar – seguro – a salir con ella, no podría empezar mejor.

Durante todo el viaje me contó, como se conocieron, su primera cita, cuando le pidió matrimonio – me enseño su alianza dorada, colocada en su fino dedo –, los detalles de la boda – que obviamente me perdí –, y que iría al mismo instituto que Itachi y Hinata, ya que Itachi iba a la universidad.

Después de tres horas de viaje llegamos a la casa, estaba muy apartada de las demás, ocultada por los árboles, era enorme y hermosa, tenía un matiz antiguo que me encantaba.

Tsunade aparcó el coche delante de la entra y me miró.

"_Ya hemos llegado"_ – sonrió, apretando mi mano para darme fuerzas – "_Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás"._

Salimos del coche, y me ayudó a bajar mis escasas pertenencias, cuando estaba plantada delante de la verja, mi madre puso su mano sobre mi hombro, y me dio un apretón. Suspiré.

_Aquí empieza mi nueva vida._

_¿Os gusto?_

_**Reviews!?,**_ ¿Pensáis que lo merezco?, solo os quita un minuto de vuestra vida, y si lo pensáis, es como un modo de _"pago"_ que le hacéis a las autoras por compartir sus historias con vosotras, ¿No creéis que es lo justo?, vosotras leéis y nosotras recibimos vuestras críticas sobre lo que escribimos – ya sea buenas o malas –, solo las autoras que me lean, pueden comprender la angustia que pasamos a veces por no poder actualizar a tiempo, y lo dichosa que nos hacen ver reviews en nuestro correo, aunque sea simplemente un comentario de dos palabras xD, incluso nos animan actualizar antes =). Con esto quiero dejar claro que no obligo a nadie a dejar reviews, solo di mi opinión, un poco extensa.

_Bye,Bye!_


	2. Mi nueva familia

_**Uniendo caminos**_

**SUMMARY:**. ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera.

**Disfruten! =P**

**Segundo capítulo**

**Mi nueva familia**

Entramos a un hermoso y amplio jardín, quedé fascinada con la variedad de plantas y arbustos que había, ¡parecía recién salido de una revista de exteriores!, justo a la derecha había un garaje, rectifico, un monstruoso garaje de cinco plazas, en su interior había tres coches, pero solo llamo mi atención uno de ellos, un precioso Porsche blanco enredado en un lazo azul.

"_Te gusta"_ – preguntó Tsunade.

"_Me encanta"_ – solté sin pensar.

"_Pues es todo tuyo" – _mi cuello dio un violento giro para mirarla –_, "Bueno… tendrás que compartirlo con Hinata, lo hemos comprado para las dos, espero que no te importe" _– dijo un poco avergonzada.

"_Gracias mama"_ – la abracé – _"Y claro que no me importa, ¡tengo coche!"_ – río, y yo le acompañe en sus risas.

"_No me las des solo a mí"_ – sonrió – _"También es un regalo de bienvenida de Fugaku"_ – Tsunade tenía razón, Fugaku me iba a caer _muy_ bien.

Me acerque a él, y con cuidado pase mi mano sobre la carrocería. Reí, esto que estaba haciendo era tan patético.

"_Podrás estrenarlo mañana para ir al instituto"_ – dijo Tsunade desde atrás – _"Estoy segura de que a Hinata no le importa que lo lleves tú"_.

Me giré con una sonrisa, y asentí.

"_Sera mejor que entremos, todos te están esperando"_ – sonrió mientras estiraba su mano hacía mí.

Uno poco nerviosa – mucho – cogí su mano, recogimos mis escasas pertenencias, y nos acercamos a la puerta de entrada. Mi respiración – aunque regular – sonaba más alta de lo habitual, y mi corazón palpitaba a una velocidad, hasta ahora, irreconocible para mí.

Tsunade se volvió sobre sus talones para encararme, y pude ver la diversión en sus ojos.

"_¿Preparada?"_ – preguntó inocentemente.

"_S-sí" _

Tsunade río, y me agarró suavemente por los hombros – _"No tienes de que preocuparte, todo va a salir bien. Ellos te amaran, tanto, o más de lo que yo lo hago" _– sus palabras me relajaron un poco, asentí para darle a entender que ya estaba preparada, y juntas cruzamos el umbral.

Dejamos mis pertenencias junto a unas enormes escaleras, y levanté la vista del suelo, para mirar a mí alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, ¡era espectacular!, todo su interior estaba decorado con matices dorados y blanco- viejo, le daba a la casa un toque antiguo, tal y como el de la fachada, parecía una casa del siglo XVII.

"_Esto es perfecto"_ – susurré.

"_Lo sé. Ha pertenecido a la familia de Fugaku durante generaciones. Cuando él me propuso venirnos aquí a vivir, me encanto la idea"_ – mi miró – _"Sabía que a ti también te gustaría"._

"_¿Tsunade?"_

Sé escucho una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas, y la sangre se me congeló en las venas. Tenía pánico de que no les gustara. Lentamente mama se dio la vuelta, y con su giró, me arrastro hacer lo mismo a mí.

Frente a nosotras había un Dios sonriente. Sentí mi mandíbula abrirse un poco.

"Sakura_, te presento a Fugaku"_ – dijo mama dándome un empujoncito para que me acercara a él. Rectifico, mi mandíbula estaba abierta totalmente, ¿_Ese_ era su esposo?, ¿_Ese_ era Fugaku?, ¿Mi _padrastro_?.

Era alto y fuerte, su pelo era de un intenso azabache, y sus ojos de un oscuro y penetrante azabache, era extremadamente pálido – pero bello – y unas moradas ojeras adornaban su ojos – y aún así se veía como un Dios –.

"_Bienvenida Sakura, tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte"_ – dijo mientras me abrazaba. Sentí que mi corazón se paraba con su cercanía, para bombear más deprisa – _"Eres más linda de lo que me comentó Tsunade"_ – he aquí la presencia de mi sonrojo.

"_Me alegra conocerte al fin, siento no poder decir lo mismo acerca de que me han hablado de ti, me entere de tu existencia hace tan solo unas horas"_ – sonreí avergonzada.

Fugaku se echo a reír – _"Le dije a Tsunade que tenía que contarte de nuestra relación, pero ella estaba muy nerviosa por tu reacción"_ – sonrió – _"Espero que te lo tomaras bien"._

"_Sí"_ – mentí, y él parecía complacido con mi respuesta – _"Fugaku"_ – sus ojos se concentraron en los míos, dándome a entender que tenía toda su atención, y he de decir, que eso _no_ me gustaba – _"Quería…quería agradecerte el que…"_ – tan solo su mirada ya me ponía nerviosa – _"Me hayas comprado el Porsche"_ – sonrió – _"No hacía falta que te molestaras"._

"_No ha sido ninguna molestia"_

"_¿Dónde están los chicos?"_ – preguntó mama a Fugaku, mientras nos dirigíamos al salón.

"Sasuke_ fue arrastrado contra su voluntad por Hinata al centro comercial, Naruto no podía acompañarla, y obligo a Sasuke"_ – río mientras lo contaba. Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda, esa chica debía de ser diabólica – _"y Itachi salió con Ino. Estarán pronto aquí" – _dijo mirándome a mí – _"Tenían muchas ganas de conocerte Sakura"._

Estuvimos hablando durante horas, Fugaku era un persona realmente interesante, era la persona perfecta para Tsunade, ella necesitaba a alguien que le pusiera los pies en la Tierra, y él era más que perfecto, y yo que pensaba que el hombre perfecto no existía, y resulta que lo tengo como padrastro.

Escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse, y a una voz masculina y otra femenina discutiendo.

"_No vuelvo a ir contigo a ningún sitió, ¡vas a arruinar a la familia!"_ – reprochaba una voz masculina tan suave como el terciopelo.

"_Ya están aquí Sasuke y Hinata" _– habló Tsunade.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, tenía miedo de no ser de su agrado, quería que todo saliera bien por Tsunade, tenía que comportarme por ella.

"_¡Oh, vamos!. No compre tantas cosas"_ – contraataco la voz femenina. Se escuchaban los pasos de ambos mientras se acercaban al salón– _"Solo lo imprescindible"._

"_Llamas imprescindible ¡ha esto!, ¿has mirado mis manos?, ¡las traigo atestada de bolsas!"_ – se quejo la voz aterciopelada.

Justo en ese momento dos figuras se pararon en el marco de la entrada al salón, y me miraron.

"_Hola chicos"_ – dijo Fugaku – _"Me alegro que hayan llegado, les presento a Sakura, la hija de Tsunade"._

La chica, que supuse sería Hinata, era diminuta y delgada, tenía el pelo corto y rebelde de un intenso negro azabache, y unos inmensos ojos negros, ella era simplemente hermosa, me miraba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, comenzó a dar saltitos y se lanzó a mis brazos.

"_¡Hola, hermana!" _– Chillo con una voz cantarina – _"Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, ¡presiento que nos vamos a llevar genial!" – _sus enormes orbes brillaban de una manera especial.

"_Yo…también me alegro de conocerte Hinata" –_ dije un poco aturdida, tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta, y me había dejado sin respiración.

Se separó de mí, y me dejo que respirara, miré al chico que aún se mantenía de pie junto al marco, sin moverse.

Lo examiné con la mirada, si dije que Fugaku parecía un Dios, estaba equivocada, Sasuke le superaba con creces, era alto y musculoso, tal y como su padre, su pelo de un intenso color azabache – cuyo color jamás había visto, pero realmente era hermoso -, le caía sobre unos preciosos orbes negros tan negros que podrias hundirte en ellos sin darte cuenta, todo él era perfecto.

Cuando se percató que mi mirada estaba sobre él, cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre las bolsas en sus manos, sus ojos se endurecieron, y me dirigió una mirada de puro odio. Ante su mirada me sentí pequeña e insignificante, ¿La habría molestado que le mirara?. Las palabras de mi madre volaron por mi cabeza, _"Tendrás que tener paciencia con él"._

"_Hola, soy Sakura, tú debes de ser Sasuke, ¿cierto?" _– intente ser lo más amistosa posible, estiré mi mano para estrechársela.

Todos en la sala, esperaban su reacción, trague pesadamente, él me miró a los ojos, y sentí que me taladraba con la mirada, mis piernas flaqueaban, y di gracias a que estaba sentada. Miró mi mano, bufó y dejándome allí plantada, me dio la espalda y desapareció escalera arriba.

Estoy segura que debería parecer patética en aquella postura, mis ojos me escocían, pero contuve mis ganas de llorar, no quería que vieran que me había dolido su reacción. Baje mi mano y agache la cabeza, para que no vieran mis ojos enrojecidos.

"_¡Sasuke!. ¡Baja ahora mismo!"_ – él ignoró la súplica de Fugaku, y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás – _"Lo siento mucho Sakura, Sasuke no suele comportarse así, subiré hablar con él"_ – dijo apenado, y desapareció escalera arriba.

"Sakura_, cariño..."_ – empezó Tsunade.

"_Estoy bien"_ – dije un poco insegura mientras levantaba la vista de mi regazo, y miraba las caras apenadas de Tsunade y Hinata – _"No pasa nada, lo entiendo, se pillar una indirecta, no soy de su agrado"._

"_Dale un poco de tiempo, él necesita…acostumbrase a esto"_ – habló Hinata.

En ese mismo momento se escuchó un portazo en la entrada, y las tres miramos en dirección al marco de la puerta, donde hizo acto de presencia, un monstruoso chico, junto a una despampanante chica rubia.

"_¡Itachi!"_ – lo llamo alegre Tsunade.

"¡Hola Tsunade!, ¡tapón!, ¿ya llegaste de tus compras?– dijo sonriendo.

"¡Piérdete Itachi!" – dijo Hinata enfurecida, La chica rubia le pego una collega a Itachi, y este se sobó la nuca.

"Dejala tranquila Itachi" – dijo la chica.

Itachi pidió perdón, y pareció que al fin, se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

"_Así que esta es Sakura" – _dijo de nuevo sonriendo_._

Parecía un levantador de pesas, si no fuera por la sonrisa aniñada que había plasmado en su perfecto rostro, y esos rebeldes rizos azabaches que se descolgaban por su rostro, habría estado intimidada por su gran figura.

"_Yo soy Itachi, y ella es Ino, mi novia"_ – la chica rubia me dirigió una sonrisa.

"_Encantada de conoceros"_ – dije un poco deprimida por la comparación entre el aspecto de la chica y el mío.

Todos los Uchiha eran realmente bellos y extremadamente pálidos, pero la novia de Itachi no se quedaba atrás, era hermosa. Todos parecían salidos de una revista de moda, sentía que desentonaba entre ellos, esto iba a ser más duro de lo que pensaba.

Itachi se acercó a mí y me dio un gran abrazo, similar al de un oso, me despeinó y sonrió – _"Parece que Hinata ya consiguió, su barbie a tamaña real"_ – dijo riendo. Otro escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, miré en la dirección de Hinata, y pude ver una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Itachi siguió bromeando, y metiéndose con Hinata, también se llevo varias collejas más de parte de Ino, la que parecía acostumbrada hacerlo, he de reconocer que me lo estaba pasando genial, hasta que vi como bajaba por las escaleras Fugaku con el cansancio pintado en el rostro, y desde ese momento, no pude dejar de pensar, que yo era la causante de ese cansancio.

_¿Os gusto?_

_**Dejando de lado esto un momento este ficc no me pertenece le pertence ha **_

EiShel Hale quien me permitio dpatar su maravilloso ficc ok

_**Reviews!?,**_ ¿Pensáis que lo merezco?, solo os quita un minuto de vuestra vida, y si lo pensáis, es como un modo de _"pago"_ que le hacéis a las autoras por compartir sus historias con vosotras, ¿No creéis que es lo justo?, vosotras leéis y nosotras recibimos vuestras críticas sobre lo que escribimos – ya sea buenas o malas –, solo las autoras que me lean, pueden comprender la angustia que pasamos a veces por no poder actualizar a tiempo, y lo dichosa que nos hacen ver reviews en nuestro correo, aunque sea simplemente un comentario de dos palabras xD, incluso nos animan actualizar antes =). Con esto quiero dejar claro que no obligo a nadie a dejar reviews, solo di mi opinión, un poco extensa, pero así soy yo jeje.

_Bye,Bye!_


	3. Bipolar

_**Uniendo caminos**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como __**hermanos**__, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera._

_**Disclamer: **__Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi kishimoto el ficc le pertenece ha Eishel hale quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de este hermoso ficc yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo para que salgan de su vida monotoma y pasen un agradable rato hundiéndose en el mundo de las fantasias.._

**Disfruten! =P**

**Capítulo 3**

**Bipolar**

Me desperté cuando los rayos de sol que entraban por mi balcón golpearon de lleno en mis ojos, alce una mano con la intención de proteger mis ojos del sol, los abrí pesadamente y miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora para las clases, sin ninguna prisa me levante, me puse unos jeans blancos, con una blusa y unas bailarinas azules, fui al aseo para echar un poco de agua en mi cara adormilada y me recogí el pelo en una cola, cogí todo lo necesario de mi habitación y me encamine a la cocina.

Cuando entre mis ojos se toparon con el Dios Odioso, sentado de frente a mí con la mirada pérdida en un su cuenco de cereales el que removía una y otra vez sin probar bocado. Tan solo su presencia me hacía enfurecer, aún no olvidaba el plantón que me dio ayer.

Pero tenía que comportarme ya no solo por Tsunade, sino también por Fugaku y los chicos, ellos también sufrían al ver el comportamiento de Sasuke hacia mi madre y hacia mí.

Decidí olvidar lo que paso y hablarle con el mismo tono amistoso de ayer –_ "Buenos días, Sasuke, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?" –_agregue a mi argumento una ó despertar de su trance, levanto la vista del cuenco y me miró, sus ojos se fueron endureciendo poco a poco hasta conseguir un azabache opacado y frio, sin dirigirme ni una palabra, volvió la vista al cuenco y se llevo una cucharada a sus labios.

Suspiré con cansancio. Está bien, este tipo es un amargado y un agrio, y definitivamente sus orbes azabaches no era ni la mitad de hermosas que las de Fugaku, ya que las de él emitían alegría con solo una mirada, y las de Sasuke eran frías e intimidantes. _¿A quién le importa la diferencia entre sus ojos?, céntrate me decía a mi m misma._

Sin decir nada más me dirigí a la nevera saque un bote de leche y lo puse sobre encimera_, ¿Dónde estarán los cereales?_, comencé abrir los cajones de la derecha pero ni rastro de ellos.

"_Los cereales están en el estante de la izquierda, en el más alto" _– dijo una aterciopelada voz a mi espalda.

Me giré desconcertada por su repentino cambio de comportamiento hacia mi. Al menos ya no me ignoraba. Cuando le miré a la cara, pude ver un rastro de diversión en sus ojos pero seguían siendo duros.

"_Gracias" _– respondí.

Me dirigí al mueble que me indico, pero para mi desgracia los cereales se encontraban en la parte más alta del estante.

"_Genial"_ – murmuré.

Me pareció escuchar un pequeña risa detrás de mi, pero preferí ignorarlo.

Estire la mano haber si había suerte, sin ningún resultado, tenía intención de subirme a la encimera para cogerlo, pero un ancho y pétreo pecho hizo contacto con mi espalda, mandándome mil descargar por todo el cuerpo e inmovilizándome entre él y la encimera. Vi como alzaba su grande y pálida mano, cogía los cereales y los ponía frente a mí.

"_Eres tan patética"_ – río burlonamente mientras se separaba de mi.

Me sentía tan humillada, que mis mejillas incluso dolían.

"_**Y tu tan insoportable**__"_ – bufe.

Lo sé, mi comportamiento era infantil, pero este chico tenía el don de sacarme de quicios. Vertí la leche y los cereales en un cuenco – que obviamente me dio él –, lo cogí entre mis manos sin quitarle los ojos de encima – no quería que se me cayera –, y lentamente me giré para sentarme y desayunar.

Pero claro yo no contaba con la maldita silla detrás de mí, y si a eso le sumamos mi mala coordinación, pues no ayuda mucho. Tropecé con la silla haciéndome resbalar hacia atrás, literalmente el plato salió volando de mis manos y fue a parar al suelo, salpicando en su camino a Sasuke, él que había hecho el inútil intento de atraparme antes de caer.

Consecuencias, un dolor en el trasero horrible, y un hermanastro bañado en leche con cereales y cabreado. _Oh, sí Sakura, definitivamente eres estúpida. Comprobado._

Sasuke me miraba desconcertado, yo en el suelo sobaba mi trasero adolorido mientras le miraba con la disculpa pintada en mi rostro.

"_Yo…esto Sasuke, lo lamento, no fue mi intención… soy una-" _

Su mirada volvió a endurecerse por segunda vez en la mañana.

"_Sé de sobra que eres estúpida, no hace falta que me lo digas"_ – escupió cortante.

Okey. Estúpida solo podía llamarme yo, y solamente yo. Además, ¿Quién dice que yo fuera a decir estúpida?, mi intención era decir patosa, _estúpido._

"_Y yo sé de sobra que tu eres un amargado y un agrio, que no tiene ni idea de educación, y que solo hace infeliz a su familia con sus estúpidos comportamientos"_ – dije con rencor.

Si mi idea en un principio era llevarme bien con él, en estos momentos había destruido todo rastro de una posible amistad.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mirándome con puro odio, y dio un paso en mi dirección, yo aún en el suelo, levante mi barbilla desafiante – ya que aún seguía en el suelo –.

"_No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas"_ – siseo – _"No sabes nada de mí, ni de mi familia"_

"_Entonces podrías explicarme, en vez de mandarme miradas de odio y malas contestaciones"._

"_¿Quieres saber la verdad?"_ – dijo de mala manera.

"_Sí, quiero saberla"_ – respondí en el mismo tono, mientras me levantaba para encararle.

Me miró desafiante y alzo la voz – _"La única verdad es que te odio"._

"_¿De verdad?, no me había dado cuenta"_ – solté sarcástica.

Me ignoro y siguió hablando un poco más alto.

"_Te odio porque eres la hija de la mujer que le robo el amor de mi padre a mi madre, por que por culpa de tu madre ellos nunca van a volver, mis hermanos lo habrán aceptado, pero yo no, no sabes lo duro que es saber que tus padres nunca volverán a estar juntos, que nunca serás la misma familia de antes, no sabes el dolor que se siente…"_**-**me miro con ira contenida_-"Tu madre solo quiere a mi padre por su fortuna y nada más, muchas mujeres se han acercado a mi padre y todas por el mismo motivo que tu madre, Tsunade ha sabido como atraparlo._ _Que quede claro quepara mí nunca serás mi hermana, ni nada, solo serás una extraña. No quiero tener nada que ver con la arrogante, estúpida y patosa de la hija de esa mujer"._

Mis mejillas ardían, pero más lo hacían mis ojos, siempre que me enfurecía lloraba, y esta discusión no iba a ser la excepción, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro, y su rostro detonaba rabia y sorpresa.

"_Puedes insultarme y humillarme si quieres, pero no permito que hables así de mi madre, ¡ni si quiera le has dado una oportunidad!, te crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, eres un arrogante, egocéntrico y egoísta, solo piensas en ti, mi madre puede tener muchos defectos, pero no es una víbora como tú piensas" _- Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, ni si quiera había rastro de odio en su mirada, simplemente estaba vacía – "_Te crees que eres el único que tiene problemas, él único que sufre, pero te equivocas, no tienes idea delo que significa la palabra dolor, no sabes lo que yo he sufrido. Mi padre murió hace cinco años, mi madre no podía cuidarme, me tuvo que internar" – _solloce_ –"No te haces una idea de lo duro que fue el primer año, estaba sola, sufría sola. Tú tenías hermanos en los que apoyarte, y una pequeña posibilidad de que tus padres volvieran, yo ninguna de las dos cosas. ¡Así que no me hables de dolor por que es de lo único que se en la vida!_– Sus puños fueron relajándose, con pasos lentos – pero decididos – fue acercándose a mí – _"Me parece fantástico que no me consideres de tu familia_" – se paro rápidamente y me miró a los ojos – _"Porque yo tampoco lo hago"._

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, durante lo que parecieron horas, vi como alzaba su mano y la acercaba a mi rostro, estaba a punto de quitarme unas lágrimas de la mejilla, cuando Hinata interrumpió en la cocina, haciendo que la alejara de golpe.

"_Sakura, estoy lista, cuando quieras nos …"_ – Yo miraba al suelo ocultando mis lágrimas, y Sasuke había desviado su mirada hacia el estante, era más que obvio que ambos evitábamos la mirada de Hinata _– "perdón interrumpo"_ – sus palabras fueron una afirmación más que una pregunta – _"Si necesitáis hablar, yo puedo irme con-"._

No sé de donde saque el valor, pero levante la vista del suelo – haciendo que ambos me miraran – y seque mis lágrimas rápidamente.

_-No, Hinata, aquí ya no hay nada más que hablar, hemos dejado las cosas muy claras" –_dije mirando directamente a Sasuke_- "vamos, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases" _–la cogí del brazo y la arrastre hasta llegar al precioso Porsche, me percate de que había un volvo plateado a lado de mi coche, supuse que sería de Sasuke, y sentí unas ganas terribles de rayarlo.

El viaje se sumió en un incomodo silencio, tan solo se escuchaba la cantarina voz de Hinata cuando me decía porque calles debía tirar para llegar al instituto.

"_Perdona a mi hermano por su comportamiento, el todavía no ha superado que mis padres se divorciaran" _–dijo con tristeza– _"Hace ya tres años de su divorcio, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que volvieran, pero, no siempre ocurre lo que uno quiere, y Sasuke no acepto que nuestro padre rehiciera su vida con tu madre. El solo está confundido"._

Preferí no decir nada, mi ira había llegado a tal límite, y sabía que si abría la boca, solo diría palabras hirientes que más tarde me arrepentiría de haber dicho.

La mañana paso corriendo, por suerte no tuve ninguna clase con Sasuke, la verdad, no tenía ganas de encontrármelo, después de la discusión de esta mañana. Hinata estaba un poco enfada, ya que como era un año menor que yo, no estaríamos en ninguna clase juntas.

A la hora del almuerzo un chico llamado Daisuke me acompaño a cafetería, no dejaba de parlotear y hacerme preguntas sobre el internado del que venía.

"_Mis padres querían internarme, ya sabes, en un internado privado, para estar más preparado para la Universidad, pero yo..."_ – seguía hablando sin descanso, y suspire de alivio cuando vi Hinata hacerme señas desde una mesa.

"_Lo siento Daisuke, pero mi amiga me está esperando"_

"_¿Quién es tu amiga?"_ – Pregunto confundido – _"¿No eras nueva?"_

"_Sí, pero vivo con Hinata, y me está esperando"_ – aclaré.

"_¿Vives con los Uchihas?"_ – pregunto sorprendido.

"_Sí"_ – afirme. _¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?._

Sin darle tiempo a volver hablar, lo deje allí parado con la boca abierta y me dirigí a la mesa en la que me esperaba Hinata y…Sasuke.

"_Hey"_ – me saludo Hinata sonriente.

Estuvimos hablando durante todo el almuerzo sobre las clases que habíamos tenido y los profesores que no habían tocado, mientras Sasuke solo se limitaba a comer sin levantar la vista de su bandeja.

Sonó el timbre que avisaba de la entrada a la próxima clase, me despedí de Hinara – ignorando por completo a Sasuke –, y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, gimnasia. _Genial_. La odiaba, con mi poca coordinación, aprobar esta clase era todo un récor para mí. Entre a los vestuarios y me cambie de ropa, salí de allí usando un chanda azul, y me dirigí a mi infierno personal.

Tuve la suerte – o desgracia, según como lo mires – de compartir esta clase con Daisuke, él que se veía muy contento con mi presencia. El profesor nos dio un balón y nos juagamos al voleibol.

Cuando parecía que íbamos a ganar, y yo estaba contenta de que mi torpeza no me había traicionado, a una chica de mi equipo le golpearon en la nariz con el balón, y comenzó a sangrar. Desde pequeña había tenido dos cosas claras, 1º jamás volvería a jugar a los médicos, y 2º_ Intentaría_ apartarme de toda persona que sangrara.

No era ningún secreto el que yo no soportara el olor a sangre, y pronto empecé a tener mareos y nauseas, comencé a verlo todo borroso, escuche la voz de Daisuke llamándome, pero no podía hablar, no paso ni un segundo cuando todo se volvió negro.

Desperté mas tarde en una camilla, supuse que era la enfermería, pero no había nadie allí, sentí los pasos de alguien acercándose a al cuarto y decidí hacerme la dormida, no quería que me hicieran preguntas sobre qué es lo que me había pasado, era vergonzoso.

"_¿Usted es su hermano?" – _pregunto una voz femenina, entrando por la puerta.

"_Bueno…si, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?" – _respondió una voz que conocía muy bien. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que era mi hermano después de todo lo que me había dicho esta mañana?, en estos momentos solo tenía ganas de una cosa, ahorcarlo.

"_Un chico la trajo hace media hora, dijo que en gimnasia se había desmayado, pero no sabían el motivo, aún duerme, pero no tardara en despertad, tengo que llevar unos informes a secretaria, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras" _– escuche como abrían la puerta y la mujer salía.

Todo se sumió en un incomodo silencio, sentí como Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a la cama, y su mirada clavada en mí, me puse un poco nerviosa pero me recordé que no debía hacer ningún movimiento extraño ni sonrojarme o me descubriría. _No puedo sonrojarme, no puedo sonrojarme. _Su dulzón aliento llego hasta mi nariz, por lo que averigüe, que su rostro estaba a centímetros de mío. _¿Qué narices está haciendo?._ Sentí mi pulso acelerarse, y me rogué una y otra vez que debía tranquilizarme.

Esperaba pacientemente a que se alejara de mí y se marchara a su clase, pero lo que hizo me pillo completamente por sorpresa, sus labios rozaron los míos en un suavemente y dulce beso. _Que no me sonroje, que no me sonroje, por favor._Sus labios permanecieron sobre los míos, hasta que rápidamente se separo de mí. Se quedo quieto durante unos minutos mirándome, suspiró, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Me senté en la cama en cuanto le oí salir, y lleve mis dedos a mis labios – ahora un poco hinchados por el beso –, vale que había sido esto, ayer me odiaba, esta mañana discutimos, y ahora me besa, me sonroje solo de pensar en ello, mi primer beso había sido con él, estaba rezando por que el no hubiera notado mi sonrojo.

Todo fue tan extraño, sentí un terrible vacio en mi interior cuando separo sus labios de los míos, como si me faltara algo, como si sus labios fueran mi oxigeno. _Sakura, tienes un problema muy serio, y él también con sus constantes cambios de humor_.

Tengo dos opciones, hablar con él sobre lo ocurrió, o hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, y obviamente, era demasiado cobarde para afrontar una conversación de este tema, por lo que solo me quedaba la otra solución.

_¿Les gusto?_

_**Reviews!,**_


	4. Nueva Relacion

_**Uniendo caminos**_

_**Disclamer: N**aruto no me pertenece le pertenece ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas y espero que disfruten este cap. Tanto como yo._

_La autoria de este ficc no me pertenece le pertenece ha __**EiShel Hale **__quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc_

**_N/A: W_**_oahh si ha pasado mucho desde la ultima ves que publique un capitulo pero estare por aqui dando algo de lata jeje como veran empeze a actualizar mas seguido y no es que tenga mucho tiempo pero es para que ustedes se sientan y no piensen que las he abandonado creanme el mundo de fanficction es lo que menos abandonaria bueno me retiro haber si continuo con mas ficcs _

_**SUMMARY:** ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera._

**Disfruten! =P **

**Capítulo 4**

**Nueva relación**

Aquella mañana decidí levantarme temprano para ducharme, deje mi pelo suelto y me coloque una diadema negra para tener bien sujeto el rebelde flequillo, fui al armario y agarré mis nuevos vaqueros anchos, las converse y una camiseta negra ajustada, cogí mi mochila y baje a desayunar.

Cuando entre en la cocina, vi a Sasuke sentado en la silla frente a mí, exactamente igual que la mañana anterior, la única deferencia es que esta mañana estaba desayunando tan solo una pieza de fruta, se quedo mirándome, haciendo que recordara lo ocurrido el día anterior, después de aquel beso, seguí ignorándole durante toda la tarde, y en más de una ocasión lo cogí mirándome durante la cena.

Decidí ignorarle como ayer y me dirigí a la encimera, para encontrarme con una gran sorpresa, el muy engreído había dejado sobre ella un cuenco, la leche y los cereales_. Será imbécil._

"_Buenos días" –_ _¿_me estaba hablando a mí?, me giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme con sus orbes azabaches, y me sorprendí aún más al notar que no había rastro de odio en ellos, una sonrisa divertida bailaba en sus labios. _Los mismos labios que me besaron. _Céntrate_.– "Sakura, yo quería disculparme" _– Todo rastro de diversión desapareció de su rostro dejando paso a un Sasuke serio y…¿**Arrepentido?.**

"_He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste, y en todo lo que me han dicho a lo largo de los años mis hermanos, incluso mis padres, y tienes toda la razón, ni tú, ni tu madre tenéis la culpa de que mis padres se divorciaran" – _su voz sonaba cansada, y algo me decía, que el hecho que me contara esto, era porque me había aceptado – _"Mis padres se divorciaron por sus continuas peleas, todo el conflicto era el trabajo de mi padre, nunca estaba en casa, mi madre Mikoto, siempre estaba sola, ella es muy sensible, cariñosa y nada agresiva, pero un día exploto y dijo todo lo que llevaba guardándose años, ese fue el día que decidieron divorciarse, las peleas había superado el amor que se tenían… hace ocho meses, mi padre encontró a tu madre, y yo llevaba todos estos años buscando a un culpable, y pensé… más bien me convencí, que la culpable era tu madre, era más fácil culparla a ella, que aceptar que mis padres ya no se amaban._

El dolor estaba pintado en su rostro, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero estaba clavada en el sitio.

"_Pero ayer en nuestra discusión me di cuenta de que tenias razón, dije cosas horribles sobre tu madre y sobre ti…en ningún momento pensé que fueras estúpida, ni patosa, ni nade de lo que dije…en lo más hondo de mi corazón sabia que solo lo decía para herirte… tus palabras…me taladraron la cabeza toda la mañana, no os conozco a ninguna de las dos lo suficiente, pero me gustaría hacerlo" -_ me miro con ojos de suplica – _"¿Podrías perdonarme y…empezar de cero, hacer como si nada de esto hubiese pasado?"_

Después de su extensa disculpa, y de contarme lo que paso con sus padres, pude comprenderle mejor, y aclarar la duda que tenia sobre su comportamiento hacia mí y mi madre.

"_Disculpas aceptadas_" – le sonreí – _"quiero que sepas, que yo tampoco pensaba realmente nada de lo que dije sobre ti, también lo hice para herirte" – _me sonrió en respuesta, y el silencio se hizo presente.

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme preparar mi desayuno, pero me giré de inmediato, me acerque a Sasuke y lo abracé, el se puso tenso, supongo que no se lo esperaba, aunque la verdad yo tampoco.

"Sasuke_, quiero que sepas" _– _me separe un poco para verle a los ojos_ – _"que aquí me tienes, si alguna vez te ocurre algo o necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes venir a mí"._

Me separe de él, y me di la vuelta para volver a mi desayuno, cuando oí su voz.

"Sakura_" -_ me volví – "_gracias" – _le sonreí.

"Sakura_"_

"_¿Si? "_– volvió a poner la misma cara divertida de antes, me estaba empezando a poner un poco de los nervios con esa cara y tanto llamarme.

"_Llevas la etiqueta colgando del pantalón" _– me sonroje a más no poder cuando me di cuenta, y él empezó a reírse disimuladamente.

"_Ya lo sabía"_ – mentí, se me daba fatal así que recé para que se lo creyera – _"en mi habitación no había tijeras"._

"_Claro" –_ vale no se había tragado nada, y mi sonrojo no ayudaba a sobrellevar la vergüenza.

Llego la tarde del jueves, mi relación con Sasuke fue mejorando, al igual que la suya con mi madre, ya se podía decir que éramos una familia "**normal**"_. _

Hinata me estaba bombardeando con que fuera con su madre Mikoto, Ino y ella de compras, pero yo obviamente no quería, aparte de que odiaba ir de compras, no quería hacer sentir incomoda a Mikoto_._

"Sakuriita_, ven por favor" _- me miro con ojos de suplica_._

"Hinata_, no creo que sea lo correcto, soy la hija de la mujer que está casada con tu padre, que pensaría tu madre, no quiero que este incomoda con mi presencia" _– intente explicarle, pero ella insistía, yo me estaba viendo un poco agobiada, y le mande una mirada de ayuda a Sasuke.

"Hinata_, déjala si no quiere no la obligues" _– dijo Sasuke.

"_Tu cállate, que a ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro"_ – lo fulmino con la mirada y volvió a mí.

"_A ella no le va a importar, no tiene nada en contra de tu madre, y menos de ti, además yo ya le he hablado de ti y quiere conocerte" _– hizo un pucherito – "_por favor"._

"Hinata_…"_

"_Por favor" – _suplicó – _"además he visto tu armario y te hace falta ropa ¡urgente!"._

"_Vale, me rindo"_ – dije suspirando – "_coge las llaves del coche"._

Pasamos por casa de Ino para recogerla, donde tuve el placer de conocer, a Naruto, el novio de Hinata, luego las tres nos dirigimos a casa de Mikoto.

"_¡Hinata!" _– chillo una mujer al abrir la puerta, tenía el pelo negro recogido hacia atrás con unas horquillas, con unos ojos negros muy profundos.

La mujer abrazo a Hinata y a Ino, luego se volvió hacia mí.

"_Tú debes de ser Sakura, la hija de Tsunade" _– asentí, me dedico una cálida sonrisa – _"Hinata me ha hablado mucho de ti, yo soy Mikoto la madre de Itachi, Sasuke y Hinata, encantada de conocerte" _– dijo dándome un cálido abrazo_._

"_Igualmente" _– le sonreí.

Estuvimos toda la tarde de tiendas, Hinata me tenía loca, pero pase una tarde muy agradable conversando con Mikoto e Ino tuve el gusto de conocerlas a ambas mejor. Sobre las ocho y media decidimos volver, dejamos a Mikoto e Ino en sus casas y nos dirigimos a la nuestra_._

"_¿Que te ha parecido mi madre?" – _me pregunto Hinata durante el camino.

"_Es una mujer muy agradable y cariñosa, es una mujer fantástica" _– le dije con sinceridad.

Hinata pareció orgullosa de mi respuesta.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todos estaban reunidos en el salón, según nos informo Tsunade nada más entrar por la puerta, ella y Fugaku tenían que informarnos sobre algo.

"_Chicos, Tsunade y yo tenemos algo que decirles"_– dijo Fugaku .

"_¿Qué ocurre?" _– pregunto Hinata.

"_No os queríamos decir nada hasta que no fuera seguro, pero ya lo es, hemos pedido dos semanas de vacaciones en nuestros trabajos, para celebrar nuestra luna de miel ya que no pudimos hacerla" _– dijo sonriente mi madre.

"_¿Cuando os vais?" –_dijo Itachi sin rodeos.

"_Este sábado._ _Nos vamos a Italia, prometo traeros regalos pero a cambio tenéis que prometernos una cosa" _– los cuatro le miramos– _"qué vais a cuidar de la casa, y que si ocurre cualquier cosa nos vais a llamar de inmediato"._

"_De acuerdo" –_respondió Sasuke.

Estuvimos hablando un rato mas, luego me despedí, y me fui a la cama.

Me desperté cuando alguien pego a la puerta.

"Sakura_ estas despierta" _– dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta – "_pero que haces todavía dormida, ¿sabes qué hora es?, si no te levantas ya vamos a llegar tarde_, _te espero abajo desayunando, no tardes"._

Mire el reloj, eran las siete y media, y a las ocho teníamos que estar en el instituto, me levante corriendo, y me puse lo primero que pille, fui al baño me cogí una cola y salí corriendo escalera abajo. Cuando llegue al salón, solo estaba Hinata, cogí una tostada, y tire de su brazo para salir de la casa.

"_Toma"_ – le di las llaves del coche – _"conduce tu, yo me voy a comer la tostada"_.

La mañana paso bastante tranquila, de vuelta a casa nos encontramos a Itachi, Ino y Naruto esperándonos en el salón. Su visita se debía, a la invitación a una fiesta de una familia que se acababa de mudar al barrio.

"_No sabía que se hubiera mudado nadie" _– dijo Sasuke

"_Se mudaron ayer, y esta noche van a celebrar una fiesta para conocer a las familias de la barriada ¿vendréis?" – _pregunto Ino.

"_¡Claro!" – _grito Hinata.

Estuvimos un rato mas conversando sobre la fiesta de esa noche, los chicos se acabaron cansando de hablar de lo mismo, Naruto se fue con Itachi a jugar a la video consola, y Sasuke a su dormitorio. Cuando llego la hora de irse, Ino prometió venir mas tarde para arreglarse con nosotras. Nada más salir por la puerta Ino y Naruto, Hinata me ahuyento del salón, y me _ordenó _que fuera a la ducha, o no estaríamos listas para cuando llegara Ino.

Subí a mi habitación a coger mi bolsa de aseo y una toalla, me dirigí al cuarto de baño, abrí la puerta sin tocar – pensando que no abría nadie – , y me encontré a un Dios en ropa interior . En un principio me miró sorprendido, para luego sonreír de lado, seguramente por la cara que se me abría quedado, yo estaba petrificada mirando su perfecto cuerpo_._

_E_

_¿Os gusto?_

_**Reviews!,**_

_Bye,Bye!_

_Betsy Uchiiha Song Hyo Woonk…!_


	5. Ken y Ayame Uchimomo

_**Uniendo caminos**_

_**SUMMARARY:**__ ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera._

**Disclamer: L**os personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc le pertenece ha _**EiShel Hale**_ quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este ficc:D

**N/A: ¡H**ola toda la gente que me lee! Pues aqui ando dando un poco de lata les tarigo este capitulo este ficc ya cumplio un año que lo tengo publicado woahh y aun no lo termino XD gomen es que ya saben estoy atrasada demasiado para mi gusto XD pero bueno las dejo haber si el dia de hoy hago 10 actualizaciones solo falta un review el **Esta ves Si **para que actualize otro capitulo estamos llegando a su final buaa me pongo triste por que es uno de mis fics favoritos lo que me costo seguir la trama de la autora obivamente a ella le quedaria mejor pero se hace lo que se puede cuidense y nos leemos luego adios :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Ken y Ayame Uchimomo**

No podía quitar la vista de su cuerpo, tan perfecto y musculoso. Cuando escuche una risilla burlona, pude reaccionar y levante la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

"_¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo hay parada comiéndome con la mirada?"_ – pregunto divertido, y yo volví a quedar encantada por su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos azabaches. ¡No!, ¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿por qué estoy pensando en el de esta manera…? _–"Ya veo que tomaste tu decisión" _– río –"_Será mejor que entres y cierres la puerta, está entrando un poco de corriente, y no quiero enfermar para la fiesta de esta noche"_ – puso su mejor sonrisa sexy.

Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar.

"_No, lo…lo siento, yo no…esperaba que estuvieras aquí, ni tú, ni nadie"_– sentía mis mejillas arder, y mi respiración era irregular, ¡y como no serlo!, este chico parecía sacado de una revista de modelos _–"venía a ducharme...pero vendré más tarde, sí… eso vendré más tarde, cuando hayas acabado" _– dije saliendo escopeteada por la puerta, y cerrándola tras de mí, pero Sasuke no tardo en volver a abrirla.

"_¿Sakura?"_ – Me volví, y me sonroje aún más, si es que eso era posible _– "si te corre prisa lo de ducharte, podemos bañarnos juntos" _– dijo sonriendo, ¿de qué va este tío?, sí, tendrá buen cuerpo, y todo lo que tú quieras, pero se lo tiene demasiado creído, ¿cómo se atreve a pedirme semejante cosa?. Sin pensarlo le tire mi toalla a la cara.

"_Lo siento Sasuke, se me escapo" _– dije sonriendo mientras cogía mi toalla, Sasuke me miraba con una cara indescifrable_– "ah, y gracias por la invitación, pero prefiero ducharme sola" – _sonreí y me encamine por el pasillo.

Me fui directa a mi habitación, una vez allí puse música y me tumbe en la cama, pensé en lo que había ocurrido, y sonreí tontamente, porque me pasaba esto, no lo entendía. Media hora después apareció Sasuke por la puerta ya vestido y con su pelo aún mojado. Me molesto que ni siquiera pegara antes de entrar.

"_¿No sabes que cuando se entra al cuarto de una señorita se pega antes a la puerta?" –_ dije sentándome en la cama, y mirándole seriamente.

"_Perdón, donde está la señorita"_ - dijo sonriendo, y buscando con la mirada por la habitación, eso me enfureció aún mas, que se había creído.

"_Te crees muy gracioso"_ – dije con tono enfadado.

"_Vamos Sakura solo era una broma"_ – dijo poniendo cara de ángel. ¡Dios!, _que guapo estaba así_…para no vuelvas a pensar eso nunca más _– "Además no deberías enfadarte si entro a tu cuarto sin llamar antes"._

"_Pero eres tonto, y si estuviera desnuda"_ – dije aún mas enfadada.

"_Si estuvieras desnuda, y yo entrara, estaríamos en paz"_ – dijo mirándome a los ojos _–" no crees, tu ya me has viso a mí"._

Fue decir eso, y sentir mis mejillas arder, tenía razón. ¡Oh, Dios!, odiaba darle la razón.

"_¡No es lo mismo!, yo soy una chica, y además yo no sabía que tú estabas en la ducha" _– Todo menos darle la razón.

"_¡Oh!, esto es discriminación" _– dijo con una sonrisa burlona _– "me estás diciendo que tu si puedes verme, pero yo a ti no por el simple hecho de que seas una chica"._

"_No, no quería decir eso…bueno dejemos ya la estúpida discusión" - _dije para cambiar de tema_ – "¿Qué es lo que quieres?". _

"_Venía a avisarte que ya está el baño libre"- _se inclino y me sonrió_- "ahora si me disculpa señorita, me voy de sus aposentos"_ – dijo con una nota de sarcasmo, y salió por la puerta. _Estúpido._

Cogí mi bolsa de aseo y la toalla – de nuevo –, y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, esta vez pegue antes de entrar, no quería llevarme otra sorpresa.

Cuando termine me dirigí a mi cuarto y al entrar me encontré con una Hinata y una Ino muy euforias.

"¿_Qué hacéis aquí_?"– pregunté.

"_Creo que es obvio, estamos aquí para arreglarnos, dentro de tres horas empieza la fiesta"_ –respondió Hinata muy contenta.

"_Ven, vamos a elegir un vestido para ti, nosotras ya lo hemos decidido mientras tú te duchabas"_ – me dijo Ino.

Me hicieron probarme trescientos vestidos de Ino, al final se decidieron por uno negro por las rodillas y sin tirantes, me recogieron el pelo en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos, me maquillaron y me obligaron a ponerme unos tacones negros con un tacón finísimo, estaba claro que no sabían el peligro que era yo con tacones. Hinata se había puesto un precioso vestido gris también por las rodillas de tirantes finos y el de Ino era un poco más largo que el nuestro, amarrado al cuello y dejando toda su espalda al descubierto.

"_¡Sakura!, ven a mirarte en el espejo"_- dijo Hinata.

Me miré, y quede sorprendida, estaba irreconocible, me gustaba, parecía que tuviera incluso veinte años en vez de diecisiete.

"_No parezco la misma, ¡estoy irreconocible!"_ – dije aún alucinando.

"_Estas guapísima, seguro que esta noche cae alguno"_ – Dijo Ino guiñándome un ojo. El primer rostro que se me vino a la cabeza fue el de Sasuke...otra vez igual porque tenía que estar en todo mis pensamientos.

Cuando ya estuvimos listas las tres, bajamos al salón donde nos esperaban los chicos, pero mis ojos solo se fueron hacia uno de ellos, Sasuke estaba guapísimo con unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una camisa blanca, se me quedo mirando con cara de sorpresa.

"_Ya estamos listas, ¡vámonos!_ – dijo Hinata pegando saltitos se veía que le gustaban las fiesta.

"_Vaya Sakura, ¿qué te han hecho? estas preciosa, ¿verdad chicos?_ -dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Naruto asintió.

"_Sí, estas preciosa"_ – dijo con una sonrisa torcida, me note otra vez sonrojaba, y lo peor de todo, era que cualquier comentario suyo hacia mí persona, tenía ese efecto en mis mejillas.

Hinata e Ino los fulminaron con las miradas.

"_Vosotras también estáis preciosas" –_ dijeron Naruto e Itachi a la vez, nerviosos por la mirada de ellas, y las besaron.

Salimos de la casa, Sasuke y yo cruzábamos algunas miradas, pero nada más. Decidimos ir andando ya que la casa estaba en el vecindario y cerca de la nuestra.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, estaba abarrotada de gente hasta la puerta, era imposible pasar, pero para Hinata no fue ningún problema empezó a empujar a la gente y a decir _"paso, paso"_ y todos los demás les seguimos. Yo iba la última, y en un momento de descuido los perdí de vista. _Bien Sakura, ya los has perdido_. Seguí andando haber si los veía, pero nada, ni rastro, me di por vencida, me senté en un banco que había vació, lo mejor sería esperar a que ellos me encontraran. Una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos.

"_Que hace una chica tan hermosa, sola"_ – levante la cabeza, y un chico de más o menos mi edad, me sonreía, tenía el pelo rubio, y unos profundos ojos negros – "_me llamo Ken Uchimomo mi familia es la que ha formado toda esta fiesta, ¿y tú eres?" – _el nombre le venía perfecto parecía un ángel, pero no era él_. ¡Vale ya Sakura!._

"Sakura Haruno_, pero puedes llamarme Sakura"_ – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"_Pues encantado de conocerte Sakura" – _dijo cogiendo mi mano y besándola, he aquí presente mi sonrojo.

Comenzamos una conversación sobre nuestros gustos, y acabamos hablando del instituto, y que casualmente él iba a ir al mismo que yo.

"_¡Sakura!, ¿dónde estabas?, pensábamos que te había pasado algo"_ - dijo Hinata, acercándose a mi entre el bullicio de la gente, detrás de ella venían todos los demás.

"_Lo siento, me despiste" _– Todos miraban a Ken intrigados, excepto Sasuke que lo miraba molesto, me giré hacia Ken y le sonreí, luego volví a mirar mis amigos _– " Él es Ken Uchimomo, y su familia fue la que monto esta fiesta"_ – todos le saludaron, menos Sasuke.

Estuvimos hablando sobre lo divertida que estaba la fiesta, cuando una chica de pelo rojizo e impresionantes ojos marrones se nos acerco.

"_Esta es mi hermana pequeña Ayame"_ – dijo Ken – "ellos son Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Itachi y Sasuke".

"_Encantada"_ – sonrió .Vi como le echaba miradas a Sasuke. Juro que me estaba matando con esas miradas que le enviaba, tenía unas ganas horribles de pisotearla. ¿Estoy celosa? No, no pude ser, a mi Sasuke no me interesa… ¿verdad?.

"Sakura_, ¿te encuentras bien?"_ – me preguntó Ken.

"_Sí, solo estoy un poco agobiada por la gente"_– le sonreí.

"_¿Quieres salir de aquí?"_ – preguntó.

"_No, tranquilo, ya se me está pasando" – _miré a Sasuke el que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ken.

Estuvimos toda la noche hablando, Ken me saco a bailar, me lo pase muy genial, pero no podía dejar de mirar como Ayame intentaba clavar sus zarpas en Sasuke.

"_Chicos, ya es hora de que nos vayamos, son las cinco de la mañana y a las nueve hay que levantarse para despedir a papa y Tsunade" _– nos aviso Hinata.

Nos despedimos de todos , mi familia comenzó andar, y yo estaba por unirme cuando Ken me cogió del brazo.

"_¿Sakura, podemos volver a vernos?"_

"_Claro" _– sonreí.

"_¿Me das tu móvil para que te pueda llamar_?"– le di mi móvil y él me dio el suyo, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke resoplaba molesto, me encantaba verlo así.

Me sorprendió cuando Ken me dio un beso en la frente, y no fui la única ya que Sasuke gruño.

"_Cuídate"_

"_Y tú también, adiós Ken"._

Cuando salimos de la casa de los Uchimomo, y ya estábamos un poco más lejos, Ino habló.

"Sakura_, te lo dije, uno caía seguro"_ – dijo riendo, y pude ver la cara de enfado de Sasuke al decir eso.

"_Solo es un amigo_"– dije sonrojada.

"_Pues yo creo que él quiere algo más que una amistad contigo"_ – río Hinata.

Nos reímos todos, menos Sasuke, acompañamos a Ino y Naruto hasta su casa, y luego nosotros cuatro nos dirigimos a la nuestra. Cuando entramos Hinata y Itachi se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, cuando yo los iba a seguir Sasuke me llamo.

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

"Sakura_, no te acerques a ese tipo "– dijo serio._

"_¿Por qué?" _– pregunte enfadada.

"Sakura_, no confió en él, te miraba de una forma muy extraña, he visto más veces esa mirada en algunos chicos, y las chicas que han estado con ellos han acabado sufriendo"._

"_Como puedes decir eso, ¡ni si quiera lo conoces!" _– Grite_ – "Pensé que habías cambiado, pero vuelves a tropezar con la misma piedra por segunda vez, igual que cuando me criticaste a mí y a mi madre" – _le escupí.

"Sakura_, hazme caso por una vez, por favor"_ – dijo mientras ponía dos de sus dedos en el puente de su nariz.

"_He sabido cuidarme sola desde que mi padre murió, y no me ha ido tan mal, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí. Y no Sasuk, no voy a romper la amistad que acabo de empezar con Ken" _– su cara reflejaba desesperación, parecía que fuera a decir algo, pero yo di por terminada la conversación, y me dirigí a mi habitación.

* * *

_¿Os gusto?_

_**Reviews!,**_ ¿Pensáis que lo merezco?, solo os quita un minuto de vuestra vida, y si lo pensáis, es como un modo de _"pago"_ que le hacéis a las autoras por compartir sus historias con vosotras, ¿No creéis que es lo justo?, vosotras leéis y nosotras recibimos vuestras críticas sobre lo que escribimos – ya sea buenas o malas –, solo las autoras que me lean, pueden comprender la angustia que pasamos a veces por no poder actualizar a tiempo, y lo dichosa que nos hacen ver reviews en nuestro correo, aunque sea simplemente un comentario de dos palabras xD, incluso nos animan actualizar antes =). Con esto quiero dejar claro que no obligo a nadie a dejar reviews, solo di mi opinión, un poco extensa, pero así soy yo jeje.


	6. Sorpresa

_**Uniendo caminos**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ AU TM OoC¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera._

_**Disclamer: **__Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi kishimoto el ficc le pertenece ha __**Eishel hale **__quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de este hermoso ficc yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo para que salgan de su vida monotoma y pasen un agradable rato hundiéndose en el mundo de las fantasias.._

_**L**_a verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo asi que me retiro cuidense y nos leemos muy pronto bye bye

_**Disfruten! =P **_

_~~~~~~~~~~SasuXSaku~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Sorpresa**

Me desperté cuando sonó mi despertador, hacia solo tres horas que me había acostado, y ya tenía que levantarme para despedir a Fugaku y mama. Me puse la bata por encima del pijama, y baje al salón.

Allí se encontraban todos reunidos.

"_Menos mal que has bajado"_ – dijo mama _– "ya pensaba que no me iba a despedir de ti"._

Sakura me miro con seriedad y dolor, porque le importaba tanto lo que yo hiciera.

"_Sakura si necesitas cualquier cosa, o sucede algo llama a este número"_ – me tendió un papel con un número de teléfono el nombre del hotel y un numero de habitación _– "ese es el hotel y el numero de nuestras habitación, para que te pasen directamente con nosotros ¿de acuerdo?"._

"_Sí, señor" _– dije con un tono de burla, y poniéndome la mano en la frente como un soldado a su capitán.

Me abrazo muy fuerte y me beso en la frente.

"_Prométeme que te vas a cuidar, y que no te vas a meter en problemas"_ – dijo mirándome seriamente, se notaba que estaba preocupada. ¿Pero que le pasaba a todo el mundo?, todos parecían creer que era una niña indefensa.

"_No soy una cría, se cuidarme perfectamente, no tienes porque preocuparte por mi" _– escuche como Sasuke resoplaba.

"_Bueno, ya nos vamos que se nos hace tarde" _–dijo mama

"_Adiós chicos, cuidar de la casa, y tened cuidado, de no dejaros nada encendido por la noche, y ni se os ocurra hacer un fiesta" _– nos abrazo a todos y nos deposito un beso a cada uno en la frente. Luego fue Fugaku el que nos abrazo a todos.

"_Tened cuidado, y no trasnochéis" _– nos aviso Fugaku con una mirada seria.

"_Sí" –_ respondió Hinata

Salieron por la puerta no sin antes echarnos un último vistazo, cuando cerraron la puerta, todos suspiramos.

"_Pensaba que no se iban a ir nunca"_- dijo Itachi, yo me reí de su comentario.

"_Tu porque has bajado más tarde, pero llevaban un rato repitiéndonos lo mismo"._

"_Que suerte he tenido"_ – dije aún sonriendo, me dirigí a la cocina y mientras se calentaba la leche le di una ojeada al periódico, me llamo la atención uno de los titulares:

**Violaciones a menores**

Mis ojos se fueron para la parte que más me llamo la atención:

…**cuatro chicos de entre diecisiete y diecinueve años aun no reconocidos, pegan palizas y violan a jóvenes de entre quince y diecisiete…**

Se me pusieron los pelos de gallina, pero decidí dejar el periódico a un lado, y tomar mi desayuno.

Pasamos toda la mañana en el salón jugando a la Wii y charlando, por la tarde recogimos a Naruto y a Ino y decidimos ir a dar una vuelta, y de paso a cenar fuera de casa .Sasuke no me hablo en todo el día, y me estaba empezando a sentirme culpable por lo que le dije, el solo quería protegerme, que no me pasara nada, y yo como siempre soy una bocazas.

Estuvimos toda la tarde metidas en el centro comercial, Hinata tenía un problema muy serio con las compras. Cuando salimos de allí y nos dirigíamos a un local de comida rápida, cuando me fije en un cartel que había en el cristal de una cafetería.

**Se busca camarero/a para las tardes del miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábados y domingos.**

"_Vamos Sakura, no te quedes atrás"_ –Chillo Ino, desde la puerta del local.

Entre y los vi sentados en la mesa más alejada.

_¡Lo siento, me entretuve!_ –dije sonrojada, todos me estaban mirando preocupados.

"_No vuelvas a quedarte sola, corre el rumor de que hay una banda de cuatro chicos muy peligrosos por los alrededores_ "– dijo Hinata, con un tono de miedo, y agarrándose fuertemente a Naruto.

Al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, eso era lo que había leído esta mañana en el periódico. Sasuke me miraba preocupado.

"_Ya lo sabía, lo leí esta mañana en el periódico" _– mi voz sonó asustada.

"_Lo siento Sakura, no era mi intención asustarte"_ – me dijo Hinata

"_No tranquila, estoy bien"_ – intente darle la sonrisa más sincera posible, pero en mi fuero interno estaba aterrorizada desde que dijo esas palabras, no pudieron apartarse de mi los renglones que había leído en el periódico.

Vino la camarera a preguntar qué íbamos a tomar, y se marcho. Cuando nos trajeron la comida, escuche la puerta del local abrirse, mire hacia allí y vi entrando a Ken con Ayame, les salude con la mano el me sonrió, y se acercó.

"_Buenas noches"_ – dijo Ken

"_Hola, ¿Que haces por aquí?"_ – no sé porque pero con él me sentía segura.

"_Nada, acabamos de salir del cine, y habíamos pensando en comer algo"_ – me percate como Ayame le mandaba miradas insinuantes a Sasuke, pero este no le prestaba atención, porque su mirada iba de mi a Ken.

Se despidieron, y fueron se fueron a otra mesa.

"_¡Oh, Sakura, está claro que le gustas, y que a ti te gusta él"_ –dijo Hinata sonriendo.

"_¡No!, no me gusta solo es un amigo"_ – mire a Sasuke que me miraba con ¿dolor?, no entendía por qué hacia eso.

"_Yo diría que no"_ – dijo riendo.

"_No empieces ya"_

"_vale, vale, ya paro"_

Cuando terminamos, fui a la mesa de Ken a despedirme, luego salimos, y nos dirigimos al coche para volver a casa.

Cuando llegamos me despedí de todos y me fui a dormir estaba agotada.

Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Paso una hora, y no podía dormirme, me sentía muy mal por lo que le dije a Sasuke, necesitaba hablar con él, me levante, y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la suya. Pegue en la puerta y abrí.

"_Sasuke, siento molestarte… pero yo necesitaba hablar con…" _– me quede helada, Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cama, y Ayame sobre él, besándolo.

Cuando Sasuke oyó mi voz, sé quitó rápidamente a Ayame de encima.

* * *

Continuara...

Onegai en este capitulo nesecito 10 Reviews para actualizar rapido solo pliss no os quitara mucho de su tiempo bueno me despido bye bye


	7. Confesion

_**Uniendo caminos**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ AU TM OoC¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera._

_**Disclamer: **__Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi kishimoto el ficc le pertenece ha __**Eishel hale **__quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de este hermoso ficc yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo para que salgan de su vida monotoma y pasen un agradable rato hundiéndose en el mundo de las fantasias.._

_**L**_a verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo asi que me retiro cuidense y nos leemos muy pronto bye bye

_**Disfruten! =P **_

_~~~~~~~~~~SasuXSaku~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Confesión**

No me podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, las lágrimas se me agolparon en los ojos, Sasuke me miraba aterrorizado, y Ayame pasaba su mirada confusa de Sasuke a mí. Salí corriendo de su cuarto, cuando las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mi rostro.

Pero no llegue muy lejos, ya que_ alguien_ – que sabía perfectamente por su tacto quien era -, me agarró fuertemente del codo.

"_Sakura… no es lo que parece"_ – su voz estaba cargada de culpa y remordimiento – "_yo…" _

"_¡Callate!"_ – le corté.

Me obligó alzar la cabeza, y al ver mis lágrimas, sus cejas se alzaron con asombro. La verdad, no entendía porque lloraba y sentía esa opresión en el pecho, solo éramos _hermanos_, y nada más, nada más… por alguna razón que desconocía, o más bien, me daba _miedo_ reconocer, me dolía que él se fijara en Ayame, o en cualquier otra mujer.

"_No hace ni un día que Fugaku y Tsunade se marcharon, y tú traes a esa ramera a la casa… ¿¡por qué haces esto!, aquí vivimos más personas, ¡no tenias ningún derecho, Sasuke!" _– dije entre sollozos.

Quería insultarle, pegarle, chillarle…y a la vez sellar mis labios.

Sellar mis labios porque me sentía estúpida, no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle nada, porque yo no se lo permití cuando el intento hablar conmigo sobre Ken. Me agarró por los hombros, y me hizo alzar de nuevo el rostro, haciendo que me perdiera en sus orbes esmeraldas.

Me sentía fatal por lo mal que lo había tratado desde que llegue a esta casa.

"_Sakura, te juro, que yo no traje a Ayame" _– habló con seriedad_ – "Ayame se coló en mi habitación, entro por la ventana, estaba intentando que se marchara, de pronto ella se abalanzo sobre mí…y ahí fue cuando tu entraste…" – _en sus ojos se veía la desesperación porque lo creyera.

"_¿Cómo puedo creerte?, ¡lo que me has contado es absurdo!" – _lo que más quería era creerle, pero, ¿para que se iba a tomar tantas molestias Ayame?.

"_No le mientas a la pobre chica, Sasuke" – río Ayame saliendo al pasillo – "Tú fuiste el que me invitaste a pasar, dijiste que lo pasaríamos en grande, ¿por qué no le cuentas todo lo que teníamos planeado hacer esta noche?"_ – se me encogió el corazón con sus palabras. Ayame se acercó a Sasuke y lo agarró por la cintura, él se mantuvo quieto y sin hablar –_ "Sakura, ya que Sasuke no quiere decirte la verdad, yo lo haré" _–sonrió.

Sasuke se deshizo de sus manos con violencia, y Ayame retrocedido asustada.

"_¡Deja de decir estupideces!, entre tú y yo no hay nada. Eres una rastrera y no te soporto"_– escupió sus últimas palabras.

"_Sasuke... yo te quiero.."._

"_Tú no quieres a nadie, ni siquiera a ti misma, solo buscas la manera de hacer infeliz a las personas! – _Su voz sonó dura – "_no quiero volver a verte, tu sola presencia me da arcadas"._

Quedé bastante sorprendida con su reacción, Ayame lo miraba aterrorizada y se dejo caer al suelo sollozando, mientras Sasuke clavaba su penetrante mirada en ella.

Por consecuencia del escandolo que habíamos formado, Hinata e Itachi salieron de sus habitaciones preocupados.

"_¿Que está pasando aquí_?"-dijo Itachi, pero nadie respondió.

Hinata vino corriendo a mi lado, y me abrazo.

"_¿Que ha ocurrido Sakura?"_ –pregunto en mi oído.

"_Nada de lo que debas preocuparte" – _le di una sonrisa triste.

"_Sakura" _-Sasuke me miraba a los ojos, pero no de la misma manera que miró a Ayame – _"Te juro que todo lo que dijo es mentira"_

"¡No es mentira!, ¡Tú me besaste!"- grito Ayame.

"Sakura, a la única mujer que he besado ha sido a ti"

"¿qué...?" – ¿por qué me lo confiesa en este momento?.

"_¿¡Qué!, ¡Os habéis besado, ¿y no me dijisteis nada?" - _dijo Hinata salejandose de mí.

"¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? – pregunto Itachi.

Sasuke ignoro las preguntas de Itachi y Hinata, y puso toda su atención en mí.

"_Sakura, se que estabas despierta... bueno al principio pensaba que no, pero cuando separe mis labios de los tuyos, note tu sonrojo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando te viera, pero tú hiciste como si no hubiera pasado nada, y yo pensé que eso era lo mejor"._

Me quede helada, Ayame me miraba con odio, Itachi y Hinata sorprendidos.

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste?" –_ susurré.

"_No lo sé, te vi tan tranquila, tan relajada hay tumbada, me acerque a ti, algo en mi interior me decía que debía besarte, sin pensar, lo hice"._

Mi ira estaba aumentando, como se atrevió, preferiría que no me lo hubiera dicho, yo me sentía bien pensando que él no lo sabía. Fue mi primer beso, y me dice que su instinto le decía que lo hiciera, la ira se estaba apoderando de mí, y por consecuencias las lagrimas de rabia también.

"_¡No juegues conmigo!" -_ le abofeteé. Sasuke se llevo la mano a la mejilla golpeada.

Sasuke me miraba dolido, Hinata se quedo con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, la mirada de Itachi iba de Sasuke, a mi.

"_Fue mi primer beso, y me dices que lo hiciste por instinto, eres un idiota, eres el peor de los hombres... ¡Te odio, Sasuke Uchiha!"_ – le dije llorando, iba a salir corriendo, cuando volvió agarrar del codo.

"_Sakura._."- su voz sonaba culpable.

Me deshice de su agarre – no sin esfuerzo -, y le miré directamente a los ojos.

"_No quiero volver a verte" _– salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, lo último que escuche fue a Hinata insultándolo " eres un completo idiota".

Me encerré en mi habitación, y eche el pestillo, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería pasar toda la noche, y llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasaría, cuando sentí uno pequeños pasos acercarse a mi puerta, y golpear en ella.

"_Sakura, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar" _-dijo la voz de Hinata preocupada.

Por mi parte solo hubo silencio, estuvo un rato mas intentando convencerme de que le abriera, hasta que se dio por vencida, y se fue.

Estuve toda la noche sollozando, y lo único que conseguí entender de todo aquello, era que _realmente_ me preocupaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Sasuke

* * *

.**Actualización = Reviews. **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el climax...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	8. ¿Enamorada?

_**Uniendo caminos**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ AU TM OoC¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera._

_**Disclamer: **__Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi kishimoto el ficc le pertenece ha __**Eishel hale **__quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de este hermoso ficc yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo para que salgan de su vida monotoma y pasen un agradable rato hundiéndose en el mundo de las fantasias.._

_**L**_a verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo asi que me retiro cuidense y nos leemos muy pronto bye bye

_**Disfruten! =P **_

_~~~~~~~~~~SasuXSaku~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**¿Enamorada?**

Cuando desperté ya era de día, note mi almohada mojada, y recordé todo los acontecimientos del día anterior, unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

Me las seque y mire la hora, las 12:00 de la mañana.

Me levante, y me miré en el espejo de mi habitación, no quería salir del cuarto para ir al baño, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni dar explicaciones de nada.

Mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre, todo enredado. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos debido al llanto, y unas profundas ojeras marcaban mi rostro, se me veía más pálida y frágil que de costumbre.

Mi móvil sonó, cuando vi que era Tenten, me alegre mucho, necesitaba a mi mejor amiga en estos momentos.

"_¡Tenten!"_.

"_¡Sakura!, ¿Como estas?, te he echado mucho de menos" _– su voz era de felicidad – "_te llame a noche varias veces, pero no lo cogías, supuse que estarías dormida"._

Dos lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Porque me sentía tan débil, porque no era más fuerte, solo fue un beso… mi primer beso.

"_Sakura, ¿estás ahí?" -_ pregunto preocupada.

"_Sí, lo siento"._

"_¿Sakura, pasa algo?"._

"_No, tranquila, estoy bien" –_ mentí.

"_Haruno no me mientas, se te da fatal"._

"_La verdad... es que si... No sé que está mal conmigo…" _– vempecé a sollozar, me costaba hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero necesitaba desahogarme.

"_Sabes que puedes contar conmigo"_ - me dijo Tenten, eso me dio fuerzas para seguir.

Le relate todo lo que paso desde que llegue a esta casa, las miradas de odio de Sasuke, el beso en la enfermería, las discusiones constantes por cualquier motivo, el vergonzoso encuentro en la ducha, lo que paso a noche...

Ella me escucho sin interrumpir, a veces tenía la sensación de que estaba hablando sola, pero su respiración me decía que aún se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

Cuando termine de contarle todo lo ocurrido, me sentía mejor, era como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

"_Sakura"_ – me llamo Tenten después de estar una hora y media escuchando mis penas _–" yo creo que está muy claro, tu estas enamorada de él"._

"_¡No, eso es imposible! – _dije resignándome a creer lo que me decía Tenten_ – "Es mi hermano"._

"_Hermanastro" – _aclaró.

"_Vale, hermanastro, pero aún así, somos como hermanos" _– dije aterrorizada – "_no, definitivamente no puedo estar enamorada de él, quizás me dolió verlo con Ayame porque se ve de lejos que tipo de mujer es".._

"_Sakura, deja de buscar excusas donde no las hay"_ – suspiré –_ "está todo muy claro, tus cambios de humor, vuestras discusiones, entre ellas algunas que tiene que ver con terceras personas, sus celos, tus celos" _– dijo Tenten cogiendo aire – "_y no se puede olvidar la reacción que tuviste ayer por la noche, hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de que estas coladita por su huesos, y qué decir de él._

"_Sasuke no me quiere de esa forma, el solo se preocupa por mí, estamos solos en esta casa, y estoy segura que lo único que no quiere son problemas"._

"_¿Que te hace pensar eso?, ¿por qué no iba a estar el enamorado de ti?" - _pregunto enfadada.

"_Solo hay que mirarlo, y mirarme a mí, el es perfecto y yo...Simplemente no estoy a su altura"._

"_No digas tonterías Sakura, tu eres preciosa"_ – Tenten como siempre subiéndome la autoestima – "_tienes a un montón de chicos rendidos a tus pies, no sabes lo mal que se pusieron todos aquí en el internado cuando se enteraron que te ibas, solo les falto llorar" - _tuve que reír por este último comentario, no me los imaginaba.

"_Dejémonos ya de buscar excusas, tu estas enamorada y no admito negativas"_ -dijo Tenten muy contenta.

"_Y esa felicidad" -_pregunte curiosa.

"_Estoy feliz de que mi mejor amiga por fin ha encontrado a su príncipe azul"_ – río.

"_Pero de todos modos, me dolió que mi primer beso fuera de esa manera, quiero decir, a él no le importo, se puede decir que lo hizo por placer, me decepciono mucho cuando me lo dijo... o lo mismo yo me había hecho demasiadas ilusiones"_ – mi voz sonó dura y enfurecida.

"_Sakura, es un chico, sabes cómo son los chicos, no se dan cuenta de que con sus estupideces pueden hacer mucho daño" _-dijo animándome –_ "ya verás como todo se arregla"._

Dejamos de lado la conversación sobre mi y Sasuke, y le pregunte como le iba a ella en el internado.

" _Sakura, te dejo para que reflexiones, sobre lo que hemos hablado_. _Llevamos dos horas y media hablando, ¡me estoy dejando el saldo! _– río.

"_La próxima vez llamare yo"_ – dije riendo.

"_Adiós Sakura, cuídate"_

"_Tú también Tenten, adios"._

Después de hablar con Tenten estaba más animada.

Me había hecho abrir los ojos, estoy empezando a creer que estoy enamorada de Sasuke, por eso tantos celos, tanto dolor, tantas cosas sin comprender. Pero aunque ya estaba casi segura de mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke, no podía dejar de sentirme mal, él nunca me querría de la misma manera que yo a él.

Tenía claro que había muchos sentimientos en mi corazón, y parece ser que todos son dedicados a él.

Miré el reloj, ya era mediodía, ya era hora de que me enfrentara a mis _hermanos,_ me puse unos pitillo, las converses y una camiseta de mangas cortas azul, me cogí una cola, y salí del cuarto.

Estaba todo muy silencioso, cuando me fui acercando más a las escaleras, pude escuchar el sonido de la televisión. Me llene de valor, y baje.

Mire hacia el salón y vi a Hinata sentada en el sillón, me alegraba que no estuviera Sasuke con ella, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar delante de él. Ella no me vio, por lo tanto era un punto a mi favor podría disculparme antes de que me atosigara a preguntas.

"_Hola Hinata"_ – dije desde la entrada del salón, ella se volvió, y me miro con una sonrisa en la cara –_ "perdóname por mi comportamiento de ayer, no me encontraba bien, y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie" _– le debía una disculpa después de no haberle querido abrir la puerta.

Ella se levanto corriendo, y me abrazo.

_"No tienes porque preocuparte, estas perdonada" –_ se separo de mi –_ "¡tienes un aspecto horrible!" – _dijo mirándome con desaprobación.

Salió corriendo escalera arriba, y en dos minutos, ya estaba en el salón con una bolsita, la abrió, y saco todo su maquillaje.

"_Voy a intentar arreglar esas ojeras tan marcadas, y a darte un poco mas de color pareces una muerta"_ – río.

Me gustaba estar con Hinata, era tan alegre. Empezó a maquillarme, y nos sumergimos en un silencio un poco incomodo.

"_¿No me vas a preguntar por Ayame?" –_ preguntó – "¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió?-

No estab muy segura de querer saberlo, pero aún así asentí.

Hinata Sonrió _– "La muy cabezota no se quería ir, tuvimos, mejor dicho tuve, que llamar a Ken para que viniera a por ella"._

No había sido tan malo saberlo.

Lo único que me preocupaba era saber donde estaba Sasuke, Hinata se dio cuenta de mi preocupación, y supo al instante por quién era.

"_Sasuke salió hace media hora con Itachi para comprar pizzas, no teníamos nada planeado para comer hoy, ya deben de estar al llegar"._

"_Hmm"_

"_Bueno ya he acabado" – _dijo muy feliz_ – "estas perfecta"._

Me mire en el espejo, no se me notaba ni las ojeras, ni los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto.

"_Eres una artista Hinata"_ – dije riendo.

Nos sentamos a ver la tele cuando escuchamos de abrir la puerta.

"_Ya hemos vuelto Hinata"_ – dijo Itachi desde la entrada.

Mi corazón se acelero, no estaba preparada para enfrentar a esos preciosos ojos azabaches. Mire hacia atrás y vi a Itachi dejando las pizzas en un mesa, y salir corriendo hacia mí.

"_¡Sakura, que alegría que hayas bajado!"_ – dijo Itachi dándome un abrazo de oso.

Cuando me soltó, vi la figura de Sasuke detrás de él, me miraba con sus preciosos ojos llenos de arrepentimiento, yo desvié los ojos dolida, y enfurecida.

* * *

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	9. Celos

Uniendo caminos

**SUMMARY**: AU... TM.. .OoC ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi kishimoto el ficc le pertenece ha Eishel hale quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de este hermoso ficc yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo para que salgan de su vida monotoma y pasen un agradable rato hundiéndose en el mundo de las fantasias..

La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo asi que me retiro cuidense y nos leemos muy pronto bye bye

Disfruten! =P

~~~~~~~~~~SasuXSaku~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Celos**

Ignorando a Sasuke – aunque notaba su mirada sobre mí –, me dirigí a por las pizzas, Hinata me ayudo a recogerlas, y las llevamos al comedor.

Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, y le iba a decir varias cosas a Sasuke, _cosas_, de las que más tarde me arrepentiría. Su mirada estaba clavada en mí, Hinata e Itachi me miraban muy preocupados, como si en cualquier momento fuera hacer una locura.

Empezamos a comer en silencio, fui a coger un trozo de pizza cuando la mano de Sasuke y la mía se rozaron en un intento de coger el mismo trozo.

Yo levante la vista ,y el ya me estaba mirando, nos quedamos así quietos, tenía que desviar la mirada o sé que me perdería en esos ojos que me encantan.

_Ding. Dong._

Gracias a dios, en ese momento alguien pego a la puerta, yo pude quitar mi mano y desviar la vista, Hinata se levanto, y fue abrir.

Todos esperamos en silencio.

"_Sakura" _- grito Hinata desde la puerta – "_es Ken, pregunta por ti"._

Sasuke miro hacia un lado, y gruño molesto, lo ignoré, y fui a la puerta.

Hinata se fue dejándome con él, estaba guapísimo, llevaba unos vaqueros rotos, y una camisa blanca sin mangas desabrochada, aunque tenía que reconocer que nunca superaría a Sasuke. _Deja de pensar en él, idiota._

"_¡Hey!" _– salude.

"_Hola preciosa"_ – sonrió – "_me preguntaba si esta bella dama tenía planes para hoy" _-dijo besando mi mano.

Se escudo otro gruñido desde el salón, supe que era Sasuke, y al instante escuche a una cabreada Hinata, "cállate o sabrá que estamos escuchando". ¡Me estaban espiando!, no me lo podía creer, si lo que querían era guerra, la iban a tener.

Ken se percato de mi cara de disgusto.

"_Que les pasa a tus hermanos, acaso dije algo inadecuado, perdóname si he sido demasiado directo, pero cuando estoy cerca de ti no puedo evitarlo"_ –dijo en tono sexy.

Sonreí tontamente, y me sonroje violentamente.

"_No te preocupes, son los insoportables celos de Sasuke, cree que aún soy una niña de tres años, y que no se cuidarme sola, y por lo visto también cree que no se escoger a mis amistades, no confía en ti" _–me pareció ver miedo en sus ojos, antes de que sonriera, ¿me lo habría imaginado?.

Del salón solo vino silencio, Ken empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

"_Bueno, yo venía a invitarte a pasear, claro si a Sasuke no le importa" – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona._

"_No tengo por qué pedirle permiso a nadie"_ - me hacía falta distraerme después de lo que paso a noche.

Me iba a dar la vuelta, para coger mi bolso con mis cosas, cuando choque con algo duro y cálido, mire hacia arriba, y me encontré con un Sasuke muy enfadado, detrás de él se encontraba Itachi y Hinata, la cual, me miraba pidiendo disculpas por no retenerlo.

"_A mí no me engañas, vas de buen chico por la vida pero en realidad eres lo peor, no confió en ti, y que no se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a Sakura, porque te juro que te las tendrás que ver conmigo, ¿me he explicado?"._

No me podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Sasuke, Ken es un buen chico no tiene derecho a tratarlo así, aunque he de reconocer que me encantaba esa faceta de chico malo que tenía.

"_Yo creía que eras tú el que quería hacerle algo a Sakura, ¿no tienes respeto por tu hermana?"_– vi como Sasuke tensaba la mandíbula.

Me cogió del brazo, y me puso detrás de él.

"_Sakura no va a ir contigo a ninguna parte" _– sentenció.

"_Espera un momento, Sasuke, no tienes porque decidir por mí, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes"_ -dije apartándome.

"_Parece que la dama elige" _– sonrió Ken.

No tenía bastante con un engreído, y ahora eran dos. Yo no estaba eligiendo, lo que ocurre es que odio que decidan por mí, soy lo bastante madura para elegir con quien debo juntarme y con quién no.

"_Ken no digas nada mas, no quiero más discusiones" _- cogí el bolso y salí. Eche una mirada a Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta, estaba petrificado.

De nuevo había hecho sentir mal a Sasuke.

No hago más que fastidiarlo todo, creo estar enamorada de él, y lo único que hago es hacerle sentir mal, como siga así lo voy a perder incluso como hermano...cuando vuelva me disculpare.

Llevábamos un rato caminando sin rumbo, en silencio, cuando el lo roimpo.

"_Sakura, Sasuke tiene razón, hay mucho peligro en las calles, ¿has oído hablar de la banda de cuatro chicos? –_ mi cara mostraba miedo, solo de recordar lo que leí en el periódico – "_supongo que sí, no te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, conmigo estarás a salvo "-_me dijo sonriendo.

No sé porque, pero sus palabras no me convencieron, y un escalofrió me recorrió toda la nuca, ¿sería verdad lo que decía Sasuke y Ken no era el chico que aparentaba?, me estaba arrepintiendo de haber salido con él a solas.

Estuvimos toda la tarde paseando, y hablando sobre mí, le conté lo de mi padre, el internado y mi nueva familia.

El me estuvo contando que se mudo aquí por culpa del trabajo de su padre, también se disculpo por lo que paso a noche con su hermana, me contó que se había pasado todo el resto de la noche y mañana llorando, la verdad no sentí ni un poco de lastima.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Ken me acompaño a casa.

"_Ya hemos llegado"_ -me dijo.

"_Sí, gracias por traerme" _– le sonreí – "_Nos vemos"._

Estaba abriendo la verja de la puerta cuando Ken me cogió del brazo, me volví, beso mis labios.

Me sonroje, y lo aparte delicadamente de mí.

"Ken yo…"

"_Lo siento, fue un impulso, no volverá a ocurrir" _– se disculpo – _" Que descanses"._

Me quede viendo como desaparecía por las oscuras calles, y cuando deje de ver su silueta, me volví hacia la entrada.

Estaban todas las luces apagadas, subí al segundo piso, me dirigía a mi habitación cuando recordé que le debía una disculpa a Sasuke, por lo de antes, y por mi comportamiento de esta mañana, solo había sido un beso, y había sido con él, aunque no sintiera lo mismo por mí, en mi interior sabía que estaba contenta porque el primer beso fuera con él.

Estaba plantada frente a su puerta, antes de entrar preferí pegar, no quería llevarme más sorpresas.

Antes de que golpeara, Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación parándose a centímetro de mi.

"_¿Que quieres?" _- parecía enfadado.

"_Yo venía a disculparme contigo, siento haberme comportado de tan mal contigo hoy "_

"_No tienes porque disculparte. He tomado una decisión"_ -dijo muy serio.

"_Un decisión, ¿cuál?"_ – dije asustada, no quería que esa decisión fuera alejarse de mí.

"_No me voy a meter más en tu vida, ya estoy cansado, lo único que hago día y noche es preocuparme por ti, y tu no me haces caso, voy a dejarte para que te des cuenta tu sola, de que Ken no es una buena persona, estoy cansado de nuestras discusiones, quiero que nos llevemos bie_n" – dijo clavando su mirada en la mía.

No pude evitar sonreír, lo abrace.

"_Gracias Sasuke, me alegra que al fin podamos tener una relación normal sin más peleas"_

"_Será mejor que vayas a dormir" -d_ijo separándose de mi

"_Claro, buenas noches Sasuke" -_dije caminado hacia mi habitación.

"_Sakura" -_me volví- "_yo también me quería disculpar contigo, por lo brusco que fui ayer" – dijo con una expresión indescifrable._

"_Ya está olvidado" –_ menos el beso.

"_Buenas noches Sakura"_

Esa noche, soñé con Sasuke.

Me levante bien temprano ya que hoy había instituto. Me puse lo primero que pille, me cepille el pelo recogiéndomelo con una gomilla, y baje a desayunar.

"_Buenos días"_ –salude con una sonrisa radiante.

"_Buenos días Sakura"_ -saludo Sasuke ¿feliz?.

Hinata e Itachi se quedaron confusos y sorprendidos.

"_Pero vosotros no.._."- Empezó Hinata.

"_Ya hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias" _-aclaré.

"_¡Me alegro mucho!" _- dijo Hinata dándome un abrazo.

"_Bueno chicos, yo también me alegro" – dijo sonriendo abiertamente – "me tengo que ir, mis clases empeizan en quince minutos" _-se despidió Itachi.

Estábamos desayunando cuando me acorde del puesto de camarera que vi en aquella cafetería.

"_Chicos acabo de acordarme de algo,la otra noche cuando salimos a cenar, vi un cartel en una cafetería donde se necesitaba camarera, estoy pensando en hacer la entrevista, ahora tengo tiempo libre por las tardes, y me vendría bien dinero_ "- les conté, Hinata puso cara de horror, y Sasuke de desaprobación.

"_No puedes Sakura, acuérdate que es por esa zona por donde circulan los cuatro chicos esos, ¿Y si te pasara algo?" _-dijo una nerviosa Hinata.

"_No me va a pasar nada, solo es hasta las ocho, no se me hará de noche para volver, no te preocupes" -_dije tranquila.

"_No Sakura, nada te garantiza que no te pase nada! -_dijo Sasuke.

"_Quedamos ayer en que no te ibas a entrometer, por favor Sasuke, se cuidarme sola, llevare el móvil si eso te tranquiliza -_ supliqué.

"_Llevaras el coche y el móvil, ¿estamos?, y si en algún momento te sientes en peligro nos llamaras a cualquiera de nosotros" –_ ordeno Hinata.

Sasuke bufo molesto, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, de todos modos no podría convencerme.

"_De acuerdo" _-dije sonriendo.

"_Yo te acompañare a la entrevista, no voy a dejarte ir sol_a" - dijo Sasuke, yo asentí.

Al fin y al cabo, me gustaba que se preocupara por mí.

* * *

**Actualización = Reviews**

Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;))

Besiitos

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	10. Terrible Experiencia

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**A**unque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Eishel hale **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

******SUMMARY**: AU... TM.. .OoC ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera.

**N/A: H**ola, como les dije en anteriores ocasiones no gozo de tiempo así que sin mas me retiro para actualizar otro capitulo, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado pero si me leen en otros fics había dicho que era probable que no estuviera aquí ya que me habían cortado el Internet, pero ya lo pagaron así que ya estoy aquí. Bueno sin mas nada que decirles me retiro espero y poder terminar otros capítulos mas que tengo atrasados.

* * *

**Uniendo Caminos**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Terrible experiencia**

La mañana paso tranquilamente, estaba muy feliz ,ya que había conseguido lo que quería, siempre había sido muy cabezona, y cuando se me metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había nadie que me hiciera cambiar de idea.

Cuando terminaron las clases, me dirigí al aparcamiento, Sasuke me esperaba apoyado en su auto_._

"_Ya estoy aquí"_ -salude.

Me miró, y sonrió, que era tan gracioso.

"_¿Sigues con la absurda idea de trabajar como camarera?"_ – pregunto, borrando toda sonrisa de su cara.

"_Sí, y no me harás cambiar de idea"–_ le advertí.

"_Y puedo preguntar para que quieres el dinero"–_ me miró a los ojos _–" que yo sepa no te falta de nada, a no ser que...¿AMENOS QUE QUIERAS COMPRAR DROGAS_?" - dijo con cara de horror.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el aparcamiento nos miraron, yo agache la cabeza, avergonzada. No conocía la face de Itachi_,_ de Sasuke.

"_Pues claro que no idiota, deja de gritar no ves que nos están mirando" _-dije mientras lo empujaban al interior del auto_,_ y yo me escurría en el asiento del copiloto – _"¿tú piensas?, sabes de lo que me has acusado, acabas de tener una reacción como las de Itachi"_

"_Lo siento, es lo único coherente que he sacado de estas repentinas ganas por trabajar"_ -dijo poniendo cara de inocente.

"_Arranca, o no llagaremos a la entrevista"_ -dije sonriendo.

Sasuke arrancó, y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería.

Aparco en la puerta del establecimiento, me baje muy emocionada, pero la mano de Sasuke atrapo la mía con fuerza.

"_Estas segura de lo que haces Sakura_" -pregunto con un hilo de voz.

"_Por supuesto, no tienes de que preocuparte"–_ me deshice de su atadura, y me acerque a la puerta.

Antes de entrar me asegure de que el cartel seguía en su sitio, y entre.

El local no era muy grande, estaba pintado de un tono azul claro, y las mesas, sillas y mostrador eran blancos, era un diseño de lo más corriente.

Detrás del mostrador había una chica, sería un poco más mayor que yo, era rubia, tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones, su uniforme consistía en una minifalda azul, bueno lo de minifalda se quedaba corto, era extremadamente corta, y un polito blanco, a la altura del pecho tenía un pequeño letrerito que rezaba, Sofía.

Me acerque hasta ella, seguida por Sasuke.

"_Hola" -_ salude.

"_Hola, buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?"_ -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"_Vengo por el puesto de trabajo"._

"_Lo siento mucho, pero el jefe acaba de contratar a una chica"_

"_¡Oh!"_ – dije desilusionada, toda mi alegría se desvanecieron en un momento, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo la alegría en Sasuke – _"bueno, muchas gracias"._

"_No te preocupes, no es el único trabajo que hay en el mundo_" – me dijo Sasuke sujetándome por los hombros.

En ese momento un hombre apareció detrás del mostrador.

"_Espera chica"_ -me llamo.

Me volví era un hombre alto y robusto, tendría unos cuarenta años.

"_¿Tu eres la chica que quiere el puesto de trabajo?" -_ dijo con los ojos brillosos.

"_Sí"_

"_Acércate, quiero acerté unas preguntas"_

Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerque hasta el mostrador.

"_¿Tienes experiencia en esto?"_ -ya me había pillado.

"_La verdad... es que no pero aprendo rápido, soy muy aplicada, haré todo lo que usted me diga"._

Por un momento me arrepentí de decir aquello, vi algo que no me gusto en su mirada, pero fue tan rápido que pensé que me lo había imaginado.

"_Contratada"_ -dijo sonriendo.

Sofía se quedo estupefacta, al igual que Sasuke.

"_Pero señor, usted ya ha contratado a la otra chica"_ – le recordó.

"No debes contradecir a tu jefe Sofía" -le dijo mirandola con furia.

Volvió a mirarme a mí.

"_Empezaras el miércoles, ya sabes los días que trabajas no, supongo que los leíste en el cartel que puse"_

"_Claro, todas las tardes desde el miércoles hasta el domingo"-_dije sonriendo.

"_Sofía, quita el cartel y dale un uniforme a..."_

"Sakura Haruno_"_

"_Dale un uniforme a Sakura"._

"_Claro" -_respondió Sofía.

Sofía tardo un par de minutos, en volver trayendo consigo dos uniformes.

"_Toma, creo que esta talla te irá bien"_

"_Espero verte aquí el miércoles"_ – me grito mi nuevo jefe.

"_Claro, seré puntual"_ – respondí saliendo por la puerta.

Cuando ya estábamos en el coche, Sasuke rompió el silencio.

"_No me gusta ese tipo"_

"_A ti no te gusta nadie, no puedes juzgar a la gente sin conocerla"_ -le reproché.

"Sakura_, tu no lo entiendes, te miraba con deseo"_

"Sasuke_, ¡por Dios!, podría ser mi padre"_ – casi grite – _"solo pretende ser amable"._

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Pasaron los días, y por fin llego el miércoles.

Llegue a casa después de clase, me puse el uniforme, y me coloque unas bailarinas azules, no pensaba matarme el primer día de trabajo con los tacones.

Me miré en el espejo, la falda era demasiado corta, se me veía gran parte del muslo, no me agradaba ir enseñando pierna. Fui al baño y me recogí el pelo en una cola alta, me maquille un poco, y baje al salón.

Allí me esperaban todos, Sasuke se me quedo mirando con la boca abierta, sabía perfectamente que era por la falda extremadamente corta, Hinata e Itachi me miraban como si estuviera loca.

"_¿A dónde vas así?"–_ pregunto Hinata.

"_A trabajar"–_ respondí secamente.

"_¡Pero te has mirado en un espejo!, ¡esa falda es muy corta, bueno no se le puede llamar ni falda, parece un cinturón ancho!"_ – grito horrorizada, a veces pensaba que era mi madre.

"Hinata_ no dramatices, sé que es un poco corta, pero es el uniforme, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?"_

"_Negarte, por supuesto, Sakura ese no es un uniforme decente"-_dijo Ita. Este no era mi Itachi, donde estaba el loco y divertido Itachi – _"además ya puedo imaginar a todo los babosos pegados a tu falda"_

Escuche un gruñido proveniente de Sasuke.

"_Vale, vale, intentare hablar con el jefe para que me deje llevar otra falda, ¿contentos?"_

"_Será lo mejor"_ -dijo Sasuke mirando para otro lado.

"_¡Te das cuenta de esto, hasta Sasuke no puede controlarse cuando te mira!"_ -grito Hinata.

Me avergoncé, ¿de verdad Sasuke no podía controlarse solo por que llevara una minifalda?. Le miré, también estaba avergonzado, estaba adorable con ese suave color en sus mejillas.

"_N-no digas tonterías"_ -tartamudeo, yo sonreí como una tonta.

"_Sabes que es verdad, ¡estas como un tomate!, contrólate, o tendremos que tener cautiva a Sakura, no vaya a ser que te lances contra ella cuando nos descuidemos"–_ río Itachi.

Yo me puse aún más roja, y agache la cabeza, Hinata empezó a reírse, y de repente escuche _un golpe sordo. Levante la mirada, y vi a Itachi con la mano en el cogote, y cara de dolor._

"_Te has pasado Sasuke, que formas son estas de tratar a tu hermano mayor"_ -le acusó.

Estaba segura que su enfado tenía que ver con la discusión que tuvo ayer con Ken.

"_Son las formas que tú me has obligado a utilizar"–_ contraataco _–"Yo no tengo intención de hacerle nada a Sakura que ella no quiera hacer"_

Me sonroje aún más – si es que eso era posible -, y los miré. Ambos se pusieron a la defensiva, parecía que en cualquier momento uno de ello fuera a saltar encima del otro.

Hinata se acercó, y se puso entre los dos, depositando sus manos en los pechos de Sasuke e Itachi. Lo que daría yo por estar en su lugar.

"_Vale, parad ya los dos"_ - dijo Hinata separándolos –_ "Vamos Sakura, vete antes de que estos dos se maten. Y no olvides hablar con tu jefe, sin en esta semana no te cambia el uniforme, no vuelves a ir a trabajar ¿entendido?"_ - Hinata hablaba con seriedad, ¿desde cuándo ella era mayor que yo?.

"_De acuerdo"_ –respondí.

Sofía estaba recogiendo varias limpiando las mesas cuando llegue, deje el bolso en la barra y me acerque a ella.

"_¡Hey!, ¿Cómo va todo?, ¿necesitas ayuda?_ –pregunté.

"_Hola Sakura, si porque no coges...¡Oh Dios mío, ¿qué haces así?"_ - me miró horrorizada, yo no sabía qué era lo que había hecho mal, me agarró con fuerza del brazo, y me llevo a la parte trasera.

Me sentó a la fuerza en una silla.

"_¿Que sucede?"_ -pregunté.

"_¿Cómo puedes venir a trabajar con bailarinas?, lo siento, es culpa mía, tendría que habértelo dicho ¿qué numero calzas?"_ –preguntó-

"_El treinta y siete, pero no entiendo porque te pones así, además no me gustan los tacones, suelo caerme con frecuencia, y solo es un invento de los hombres para hacernos el trasero más pequeño"_ -respondí.

Sofía empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras sacaba de un bolso unos tacones azules.

"_Toma, póntelos has tenido suerte de que calcemos el mismo pie"_ -respondió – _" jefe nos exige usar tacones"_

Sin rechistar me los puse, y me levante. Tendría que tener cuidado de no romperme nada.

"Sakura_, tengo que decirte algo..."_ - dudo – _"este trabajo no te conviene"_ – vi como sus manos temblaban.

"¿Por qué?"

No hizo caso a mi pregunta, y siguió.

"Yo ya no tengo elección, necesito este trabajo, pero tu aún puedes salvarte, piénsalo, ¿vale?" – dijo posando sus temblorosas manos en las mías – _"y prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esta conversación"._

"_Te lo prometo"_ – sus palabras me hicieron pensar, y por algún motivo, todo lo que veía era la mirada que me dio el dueño, cuando vine a la entrevista.

Me entregó un cartelito con mi nombre, y salimos las dos fuera. La tarde paso bastante tranquila, y no tuve ni un tropiezo, sobre las siete llegaron Sasuke, Itachi y Hinata.

"_Hola chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?"_ - pregunte sonriendo.

"_Veníamos a ver cómo te iba"_ -dijo Sasuke evitando mirarme.

"_¡Mentira!, hemos venido porque Sasuke estaba de los nervios, pensando en todos los tipos acosándote"_ -dijo Hinata.

"Hinata_"_ – siseo Sasuke.

Me puso muy contenta saber que Sasuke se preocupara tanto por mí, antes no me agradaba que lo hiciera, pero ahora me encantaba, lo miré, pero seguía evitando mirarme.

"_Bueno, ¿dónde podemos sentarnos?"_ – pregunto Itachi.

"_En la del fondo"_ -respondí – _"ahora voy atenderos"_

Se dirigieron hacia allí, mientras yo me dirigía al mostrador.

"Sakura_, ¿es ese tu novio?"_ - pregunto curiosa Sofía.

"_¿Quien?"_

"_El chico de cabello azabache con destellos azulados"_

Me sonroje al momento.

"_¡No!, es mi hermanastro"_ - termine susurrando.

"_Apuesto mi salario de este mes, a que el te gusta"_ -dijo sonriendo

Se escucho de abrir la puerta de entrada y Sofía palideció.

"_¡Oh, no!, ya están otra vez aquí" _

Seguí su mirada, y me fije en tres chicos que acababan de entrar.

"_¿Quiénes son?"_

"_Solo vienen a crear problemas con los clientes, los he echado montones de veces, pero nada, siguen volviendo"._

"_No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo"_

Los tres chicos se sentaron en una mesa, y yo me acerque a ellos.

"_Hola, ¿qué van a tomar?"_ -pregunte secamente.

"_¡Oh! , ¡camarera nueva!"_ -sonrió uno mirándome de arriba abajo.

"_Esta es mejor que la anterior, es un bombón"_ -dijo uno moreno que no dejaba de mirarme los pechos.

No podía evitar sentir asco por las miradas obscenas que me daban. Note la mirada de alguien posada en mí, me volví y vi Hinata, Sasuke e Itachi mirándome.

"_¡Oye, preciosa!, no me he presentado, yo soy Jiro"_ - dijo el moreno, y a continuación señalo al que hablo primero- _"el es Javier, y este de aquí es Fran"_

"_Bombón, yo con una sonrisa, estoy servido"_ – dijo el tal Javier.

"_Lo siento, se nos han acabado"_

"_Me encanta las chicas con carácter, suelen ser más atrevidas en la cama"_ -sonrió.

Me dio terror solo de imaginarme con él a solas.

"_Si no van a tomar nada, les pediría que se marcharan"_

"_¿Cuanto cobras la hora?"_

Me quede petrificada.

"_Creo que te estás equivocando"_

"_Todo el mundo tiene un precio, tu no vas a ser una excepción"_ -dijo sonriendo y los otros chicos le acompañaron en sus risas.

Me quede en silencio, pensando mi siguiente movimiento.

"_¡Oh!, ya lo he cogió, ¿eres virgen?"_ -dijo mirándome las piernas _– "me encantaría ser el primero en probarte" _– lamio sus labios, fue repugnante.

Acerco su mano a mi muslo, y empezó a subirla hasta llegar a mi trasero, yo rápidamente le quite la mano, y le abofeteé, se levanto violentamente, sabía que me iba a golpear, solo pude cubrirme con mis brazos, y cerrar los ojos, pero su mano nunca llego a tocarme.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y encontré a Sasuke agarrándolo por el cuello, Itachi y Hinata detrás de él.

"_No te vuelvas a atrever a tocarla, o juro que te mato"_ -su tono de voz me asusto.

Vi como uno de ellos, escribía algo en una servilleta.

"_¿Eres su novio?"-_no recibió respuesta – _"No sé cómo no la has hecho tuya todavía, un chica como ella no debería estar insatisfecha" _– dijo riendo.

Sasuke lo empujo violentamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"_Iros de aquí antes de que os parta la cara" -_Dijo Itachi mirándolos fijamente.

Los tres chicos se levantaron, pasaron por mi lado, uno de ellos metió algo en mi bolsillo, y con su dedo índice hizo como si se cortara el cuello. Me estaba amenazando.

Salieron por la puerta, yo estaba aterrorizada,Sofía y Hinata me abrazaron a la vez, y me susurraron que no pasaría nada, cuando me deshice de su abrazo, Sasuke se acercó a mí.

"_¿Estas bien?"_ -pregunto preocupado.

"_Sí, gracias Sasuke "-_lo abracé.

"_¿Te importa que me la lleve, Sofía?, no me gustaría dejarla aquí después de lo ocurrido"-_dijo Itachi.

"_Claro, de todos modos solo queda media hora para que acabe su hora de trabajo"_

"_Voy a por mis cosas"_ – dije separándome de Sasuke.

Fui a la parte trasera del local, miré detrás de mí, para asegurarme que nadie me había seguido, y con mis manos temblorosas, busque en mi bolsillo, encontrando una servileta doblada.

**NO TE ESCAPARAS DE NOSOTROS ZORRA,**

**PAGARAS POR ESTO.**

**NADIE DEBE ENTERARSE DE LA EXISTENCIA DE ESTA NOTA, TAMPOCO DEJES DE VENIR A TRABAJAR.**

**COMO NO HAGAS LO QUE TE ORDENO, TE MATO.**

Las lágrimas caía por mi rostro, mi primera experiencia había sido peor de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Sinceramente eso le pasa por trabajar en un lugar como ese, no puedes esperar que no te pase algo así es mas solamente te tienes que fijar en el uniforme para saber que no es un buen lugar para trabajar.**

**Bueno me retiro.**

**Actualización = Reviews.**

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;))**

**Besiitos**

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	11. Miedo

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha Eishel hale quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.**

**SUMMARY: AU... TM.. .OoC ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera.**

**N/A: Hola ¿Como están? Pues yo con un sueño de muerte pero como pueden ver aquí ando espero y ese caitulo sea de su total agrado creo que enestos días actualizare Mentiras Piadosas que ya esta entrando a su fin. Si despues de bastante tiempo al fin terminara destesto la personalidad de Sakura muy codependiente pero bueno. Sin nada mas que agregar me retiro. Adiós.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Miedo**

Antes de salir de la cafetería guarde la nota en el bolso.

De vuelta a casa, no hable nada, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿debía decírselo a Sasuke y a los demás?, ¿o no?.

Estaba hecha un lío, no podía pensar con claridad sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Intente despejar mi mente, sabía que no dejaba de recordarlo, no podría retener las lágrimas, no podía dejar que ellos me vieran llorar, o estaría perdida, miento fatal, y averiguarían al instante que hay algo más.

Ninguno cruzo palabra en todo el trayecto, cuando llegamos, yo sin decir nada, me dirigí a mi habitación, y eche el pestillo, era el momento de ordenar mis pensamientos.

Lo primero que hice fue cambiarme de ropa, no pensaba seguir con ese apestoso uniforme, mientras me quitaba la ropa todas las imágenes de cuando él me tocaba con sus manos venían a mí, no pude retener las lagrimas.

No había sido abusada, pero el simple hecho de ser tocada por eso chicos, me repugnaba.

Me deje caer de rodillas en el suelo, y apoye mis manos también, dejando mi cabeza escondida, veía como mis lágrimas iban cayendo en el frío suelo, y como poco a poco se unían formando un pequeño charco.

Cogí mi bolso, y saque la nota, ¿Que debía hacer?, quería contárselo todo a Sasuke, ahora sí que necesitaba de su protección, quería que me diera un gran abrazo, y me susurrara que todo iría bien, pero tenía miedo...miedo a que me hicieran algo...miedo a que le hicieran algo a Sofía, a mi familia, y por encima de todo, a él. Solo de pensar en Sasuke herido por mi culpa, me hacia estremecer.

Nunca me podría perdonar el que le ocurriera algo.

Me levante del suelo, seque mis lágrima, y me puse el pijama. Me tumbe en la cama, y ahí fue cuando lo vi todo claro.

Estaba decidido, no diría nada, pero si dejaría el trabajo, sabía que si quisieran algo ya vendrían a buscarme, pero nunca le diría nada a Sasuke, no quiero preocuparle, y menos ser una molestia para él, lo único que he hecho desde que llegue, a sido causarle dolor de cabeza. Mañana en la tarde será mi último día de trabajo.

Hinata entro en mi cuarto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"_Sakura, ¿estás bien?"_ -preguntó.

"_Sí, no te preocupes" _-le sonreí lo más sincera que pude_._

_Me respondió a la sonrisa – "Será mejor que bajes, vamos a cenar"_

"_Claro, ahora mismo bajo"_

Después de estar un rato mas echada en la cama, decidí bajar.

Ya estaban todos en la mesa cuando llegue, me sentó con ellos, empezamos a comer en silencio.

"_Chicos, he decidido dejar el trabajo_"

Todos levantaron la vista de sus platos, y me miraron con alegría.

"_Me alegra escuchar eso"_ -dijo Hinata sonriendo.

"_Si...bueno mañana será mi último día, lo veo un poco tonto acabo de empezar y ya lo voy a dejar, así nunca me tomaran en serio en ningún trabajo"_

"_Sakura, si tu dejas el trabajo es por causas distintas, no es por simple capricho"_ – me dijo Hinata.

"Tu decisión acaba de alegrarme el día" – Sasuke me sonreía de medio lado.

"_¡Oh, no sabes de la que te libras Sakura!, si no dejaras el trabajo, tendrías a Sasuke allí metido todo el día" –_ dijo Itachi riéndose – "_sería algo así como tu acosador personal"_

Sasuke le mando una mirada asesina, pero Itachi seguía riéndose, yo no me pude aguantar y le acompañe en las risas, Sasuke al ver que me reía se avergonzó, y agacho la cabeza, estaba tan mono cuando se ruborizaba.

"_Asunto arreglado_"

"_¿Quieres que te acompañe, y me quede hasta que termines?" _-pregunto Sasuke.

"_No, no hace falta, gracias" _-le respondí.

"_¿Y si aparecen de nuevo?" _-pregunto preocupado.

"_No vendrán, no creo que sean tan entupidos de volver al día siguiente"_ – No puedo poner en peligro a Sasuke.

"Esta bien"-dijo aún inseguro – "_pero si sucede cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme"_

"_Vale"_

En realidad este era el principio de mi calvario, ¿llegarían esos chicos a tanto como cometer un asesinato?, de repente una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza ¿podrían ser estos chicos los del periódico?, me asuste, me levante corriendo y las miradas de Hinata, Itachi y Sasuke era de sorpresa.

Corriendo me dirigí a la cocina, y busque desesperada el periódico.

"_¿Qué busca Sakura?"_ -dijo Hinata.

"_El periódico del otro día, el ultimo que compramos"_

"_Esta en el dormitorio de Sasuke, se lo llevo para hacer los crucigramas, ya sabes lo que hace el aburrimiento" – dijo riendo._

Sin pensármelo dos veces subí corriendo, y entre en su habitación, no me pare a pensar ni siquiera si a Sasuke no le importaría que entrara, los chicos venían detrás de mí.

"_Esta en el cajón de la mesita de noche"_ - me dijo Sasuke a mi espalda _– "¿se puede saber para que lo quieres?"_

"_Quiero mirar una cosa" -_no pensaba decirle mis sospechas o si no, no me dejaría ir sola mañana a la cafetería.

Fui hacia la mesita de noche y abrí el cajón, allí estaba el periódico, lo saque a la rápidamente, y me senté en su cama, Sasuke dudo, pero luego se sentó a mi lado.

Empezó a pasar páginas hasta encontrarlo:

**Violaciones a menores **

…**cuatro chicos de entre diecisiete y diecinueve años aun no reconocidos, pegan palizas, violan a jóvenes de entre quince y diecisiete…**

Suspire tranquila, eran cuatro chicos los del periódico, y ellos solo eran tres, Sasuke se quedo mirando esperando una explicación.

Piensa Sakura, piensa.

"_Era para un trabajo de el instituto, tenemos que buscar un reportaje sobre algo que nos interesa, y explicar nuestra opinión" _– bien Sakura, ¿no tenias nada mejor?.

"_Y que reportaje as escogido"_ -pregunto curioso.

Mire corriendo al hoja, justo ha lado de este había un reportaje sobre la consumición de droga.

"_Esta mira" – _se la señale_ – " sobre la consumición de la droga_"

"_No me digas que lo que dije el otro día era verdad, tú querías trabajar para comprarte droga"_ -dijo acusándome, en su mirada se podía ver burla.

"_Sí, tienes razón, me has pillado" _-dije riendo, y él me acompaño en las risas.

Me gustaba estar de esta manera con él, por primera vez, me percate de que estábamos solos en su habitación, y de todo lo que yo había hecho.

Me levante corriendo de su cama.

"_Sasuke, lo siento por haber entrado en tu cuarto sin permiso" _-dije avergonzada por mis actos.

El empezó a reírse.

"_¿Desde cuándo hay intimidad en esta casa?, mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo pides permiso para entrar en alguna habitación_?" – dijo riendo.

En ese momento se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Ayame y Sasuke en la cama, miré hacia ella, Sasuke pareció leerme la mente.

"_Lo siento, no tenía que haber dicho nada... soy un estúpido" -_dijo agachando la cabeza.

Me sentí mal, el no había tenido la culpa.

"No tienes de que disculparte" -dije levantándole posando mi mano en bien formada barbilla, y alzándola _– "además, tienes razón, en esta casa no hay intimidad"_ -dije riendo.

El me acompaño en mis risas, hasta que quedamos los dos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos. Se fue acercando mas a mí, el corazón me latía a mil por hora. _Iba a besarme, no me lo podía creer iba besarme. A estas alturas ya había asimilado que estaba enamorada de él. _Sentí como me ruborizaba mientras que su dulce aliento golpeaba en mi cara, el labio inferior me temblaba del nerviosismo, note como sonreía, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarme, alguien interrumpió haciendo que nos alejamos una velocidad de vértigo.

"_Perdón, ¿interrumpo?"_ -dijo Itachi con cara de burla.

"_No…claro que no_"-dijo Sasuke.

Yo me limite a escuchar, y a pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, aún no podía creer que fuera a besarme, mi corazón seguía latiendo, y el ritmo no bajaba, sentía como si se me fuera a salir del pecho, y mis colores en la cara tampoco se iban, al revés iba en aumento a cada minuto que pasaba.

"_¡Oye!, si queríais dejaros llevar por vuestra hormonas adolescentes, avisad, que Hinata y yo nos vamos de la casa para daros intimidad" _-dijo Itachi riéndose.

"_¡Oh, cállate ya Itachi" _-dijo Sasuke pegándole un codazo.

"_Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, mañana hay que madrugar" _- dije saliendo del cuarto, Sasuke me siguió y me agarró del codo antes de que entrara en mi habitación.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Te dejas el periódico"_

"_¿Y para que quiero el periódico?"_ -pregunte confusa.

"_No tenías que hacer un trabajo"_ -pregunto ahora el confuso.

Mierda. Lo había olvidado.

"_Que cabeza tengo"_ –me di el periódico, y sin esperarlo beso mi mejilla.

"_Buenas noches Sakura" _– sonreí como una tonta mientras me sonrojaba.

"_Buenas noches"_

Entre en mi cuarto, me tumbe en la cama y empecé a patalear como una niña pequeña cuando le regalan lo que quería, ha faltado poco para besarnos, si no hubiera entrado Itachi...la venganza será dulce _hermanito._

¿Eso quiere decir que el también siente algo por mí?, si no ¿por qué iba a besarme?.

Me quede dormida pensando en el.

Me desperté bien temprano, recordé lo que paso ayer, y me puse tan feliz que ni siquiera preste atención a lo que me ponía de ropa. Baje a desayunar cuando ya todos estaban allí.

"_Buenos días"_ -salude sonriente.

"_Hola"_ -dijo Sasuke.

"_Hinata, he pensado que este fin de semana nos vayamos a casa de Ino y Naruto, parece ser que estos dos necesitan espacio" _-dijo Itachi para hacer de rabiar a Sasuke.

Hinata empezó a reírse, y yo me ruborice al máximo.

La mañana paso muy tranquila y rápida, a la salida los chicos me esperaban al lado de mi coche.

"_Tengo que ir a trabajar, luego nos vemos"_

"_¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?"_ -pregunto Sasuke.

"_Seguro"_ -respondí.

Me despedí, y me monte en mi coche. Cuando entre en la cafetería Sofía me estaba esperando.

"_Hola ¿qué haces que aún no te has puesto el uniforme?"_ –preguntó.

"_Sofía, voy a dejar el trabajo" _-le respondí.

"_Me alegra que lo hallas pensado, este trabajo no es el mejor para una chica como tú" – _sonrió_ – _"_Ponte de todos modos el uniforme, el jefe vendrá hoy a ver cómo va todo, podrás hablar con él"_

"_De acuerdo"_

"_Por cierto, hoy te toca cerrar a ti, tengo que salir antes espero, que no te importe"_

"_Claro que no"_

La tarde paso muy rápido, a las siete y media, Sofía se despidió de mí, y me dejo las llaves para que cerrara, solo hacia unos minutos que se fue Sofía, cuando llego el jefe.

"_Buenas noches señor" _-le salude.

"_¿Y Sofía?" – _preguntó.

"_Ya sé marcho, yo me quede a cerrar, tenía que hablar con usted"_

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Quería avisarle de que voy a dejar el trabajo, tengo que estudiar demasiado, y el trabajo me quita todas las tardes, no tiene que preocuparse por el salario, solo estuve dos días, y no espero que me de nada" – _mentí.

"_Claro"_ – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, me asuste.

"_¿Q-que está haciendo?_"

"_No quería que fuera todo tan precipitado, pero ya que tienes tanta prisa"_ – sonrió con malicia.

Se fue acercando a mí, y mirándome con deseo.

"_No se acerque a mí, no voy a permitir que me toque"_

"_No preciosa, tu dijiste que harías todo lo que yo quisiera, ¿recuerdas?"_

Se acerco mas a mí, me cogió por la cintura, y empezó a besarme el cuello, yo intente quitármelo de encima, pero no podía, y me tiro contra el suelo.

"_No te preocupes, el dolor no dura para siempre, ya verás cómo después disfrutas, y me pides más" _

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, me daba asco que ese hombre me tocara, solo de pensar en lo que pretendía hacer conmigo, se tumbo sobre mí, y me rasgo la camiseta dejando a la vista mi sujetador, me beso desde la mandíbula, hasta mis pechos, dejando un rastro de su asquerosa saliva en mi cuerpo, me sentía la mujer más sucia del mundo y el único rostro que se venía a mi cabeza era el de Sasuke. Pensar en el medio fuerzas, estire la mano, cogí un servilletero, y le golpeé en la cabeza, el se echo a un lado, intente levantarme pero me volví a coger.

"_Tú, no zorra desgraciada, no iras a ninguna parte" _

Me golpeo con fuerza contra el suelo, chille de dolor, se puso a cuatro patas sobre mí, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, levante mi rodilla, y le di en la entrepierna haciendo que rugiera de dolor, le quite las llaves del pantalón y salí corriendo de allí.

* * *

_¿Os gusto?_

_**!,**_ ¿Pensáis que lo merezco?, solo os quita un minuto de vuestra vida, y si lo pensáis, es como un modo de _"pago"_ que le hacéis a las autoras por compartir sus historias con vosotras, ¿No creéis que es lo justo?, vosotras leéis y nosotras recibimos vuestras críticas sobre lo que escribimos – ya sea buenas o malas –, solo las autoras que me lean, pueden comprender la angustia que pasamos a veces por no poder actualizar a tiempo, y lo dichosa que nos hacen ver reviews en nuestro correo, aunque sea simplemente un comentario de dos palabras xD, incluso nos animan actualizar antes =). Con esto quiero dejar claro que no obligo a nadie a dejar reviews, solo di mi opinión, un poco extensa, pero así soy yo jeje.


	12. Vendida

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha Eishel hale quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.**

**SUMMARY: AU... TM.. .OoC ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera.**

**N/A: Hola ¿Como están? Pues yo con un sueño de muerte pero como pueden ver aquí ando espero y ese capítulo sea de su total agrado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Vendida**

Cuando pise la calle, las lágrimas ya corrían por mi rostro, corrí hacia mi coche, no podía, me dolía todo el cuerpo de los golpes que recibí, tenía la camiseta desgarrada, y los recuerdos de ese hombre tocando mi piel.

A esas horas ya no había nadie en la calle, se había corrido la voz de que aquellos cuatro chicos del periódico, se estaban dejando caer por aquellos barrios, y la gente tenía miedo de salir.

Yo me encontraba sola, no podía pedir ayuda a nadie, y en mi corazón había miedo por lo que había estado a punto de pasar, pero también alivio, alivio ya que pude escapar.

Se me vino a la mente la cara de Sasuke, su sonrisa, sus ojos...pensar en el me causo más dolor, tendría que haberle hecho caso, no tendría que haber cogió este trabajo, tenía que haber dejado que me acompañara, y nada de esto abría sucedido, ¿qué le diré ahora?, ¿con que cara voy a mirarle?.

Cuando llegue al coche me di cuenta de que no llevaba, ni las llaves, ni el móvil para llamar a Sasuke, me los había dejado en el bolso, y el bolso estaba en la cafetería, y allí estaba él.

No pensaba volver, no volvería a entrar allí, ¿pero qué podía hacer?.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, pensando en que opciones tenía cuando escuche una voz que conocía muy bien.

"_Que haces aquí, ¿ya as cerrado?" _

Me volví y me encontré con Sofía, gracias a dios que me la había encontrado, ella podría dejarme ayudarme.

Corrí hacia ella, y se quedo mirándome con espanto.

"_¿Que te ha pasado?, estas casi desnuda"_- dijo con preocupación.

En ese momento me acorde de sus palabras. ¿Habría abusado él de Sofía?.

"_Intento abusar de mí"_ -dije sollozando.

"_No puede ser" _-dijo tapándose la boca horrorizada.

"_Era a esto a lo que te referiste el otro día, ¿verdad?, cuando me dijiste que este trabajo no me convenía"_

"_Sakura, lo siento, tenía que haberte insistido más para que lo dejaras, esto es por mi culpa, siempre tengo la culpa" -_dijo con lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

"_Él ha abusado de ti"- _fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"_yo no tenía otra alternativa, fue la única persona que me ofreció trabajo, al principio era muy bueno conmigo pero luego... las cosas cambiaron, yo no puedo dejar el trabajo, mi padre murió hace tres años, mi madre y mi hermano están enfermos, necesitan medicamentos, cuidados especiales..." _-las lagrimas caían por su rostro, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas–_ "yo necesito el dinero Sakura, soy la única que puede hacer algo por ellos"._

Aguanto los abusos de ese tipo para cuidar de su familia.

" _Sofía tienes que denunciarlo, no te das cuenta se está aprovechando de que necesitas el dinero para abusar de ti"_

Se separo de mí bruscamente.

"_No Sakura, yo no puedo hacer eso"_

"_Pero-"_

"_No Sakura, olvídalo, ahora lo importante es sacarte de aquí"_-me corto.

No pensaba dejar esta conversación en este punto, intentaría convencerla de que denunciara y la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, ella no se merecía esto.

Se quito su chaqueta, y me la lanzó.

"_Toma póntelo no iras a pasearte así" _-dijo sonriendo_ – "ven sígueme"._

Me la puse y la seguí.

Llevábamos un rato andando por unas calles, muy solitarias, se estaba haciendo mas tarde eran ya las nueve, Sasuke y los demás estarán preocupados, debería haber llegado como muy tarde a las ocho y media.

"_¿Dónde vamos?"-_ pregunté

Note como Sofía se tensaba.

"_Tengo el coche dos calles más allá" -_respondió nerviosa.

No entendía porque se comportaba así, todo aquello me daba muy mala espina.

Me di cuenta de que lo que estaba pensando no estaba bien, ¿por qué iba a desconfiar de ella?, nunca me ha dado razones, siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, y solo quiere protegerme, definitivamente soy una mala persona por pensar de esa manera de ella.

Sofía paró en seco, y yo choque con ella.

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de un callejón sin salida, estaba muy oscuro, y todo muy sucio, Sofía miraba al fondo del callejón, sus ojos estaban fijos en algo o alguien, mire en su dirección pero no veía nada, empecé asustarme como nunca me había pasado.

"_Sofía ¿dónde estamos"? _-pregunte asustada, ella no dejaba de mirar al callejón –_ "¿por qué me has traído aquí?"_

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo la cara de Sofía, no pude evitar que un grito saliera de mi garganta.

"_¿Que significa esto Sofía?" – _dije aterrorizada y andando hacia atrás.

"_Pobre entupida" _-su voz sonó diferente más dura y fría.

Se volvió, y me miró, sus ojos eran distintos, no mostraban cariño como antes, sino más bien burla.

"_Que inocente eres Sakura, no deberías confiar en todo el mundo" _-dijo riendo.

No me dio tiempo a contestar, porque una voz hablo desde el fondo del callejón.

"_¡Oh!, veo que has hecho muy bien tu trabajo"_ -dijo riendo – "_te felicito, nunca fallas"_

La voz me era familiar, escuche unos pasos, y vi como cuatro chicos venían hacia nosotras, pero aún no se les veía, el corazón me iba a toda bomba, parecía como si en cualquier momento se me fuera a salir, entonces aparecieron las cuatro figuras.

Reconocía al que había hablado, era el mismo chico de la cafetería, y los otros dos sus acompañantes, pero había otro más, solo que a ese no se le veía la cara, llevaba un pasamontañas cubriendo su rostro.

"_No ha sido tan difícil, todas caen con la misma historia de la madre enferma" _– dijo riendo _– "todo por dejarse llevar por los estúpidos sentimientos"_

No me lo podía creer, ¡Me había mentido!, y yo como una entupida había caído en su juego, su comportamiento conmigo desde el principio, su cariño y simpatía hacia a mí, su intento de protegerme, la historia de su familia, era todo mentira, y yo queriendo ayudarla, cuando ella se estaba burlando de mí, no pude retener las lagrimas.

"_Todo era mentira" _– susurré.

"_Eres patética"_ -río – _"mi papa murió, mi mama y mi hermano están enfermo, tengo que trabajar por ellos" -_dijo con una voz burlona.

"_¿Por qué me has hecho esto?"_

"_Por nada especial, no te equivoques, no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero el trabajo es lo primero_ "-puso una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

"_¿Él tampoco abuso de ti, también es mentira?"_

"_Eso no es mentira, el cree que me está haciendo daño con sus maltratos, pero se equivoca, el es parte de mi juego, aguanto sus abusos, pero yo aprovecho esa situaciones para robarle, el muy entupido cree que me tiene en su poder pero no sabe que es al revés, podría denunciarlo si quiero, tengo bastantes pruebas para que pase unos años en la cárcel, pero no lo voy hacer_"-dijo mirándome.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Prefiero esperar a ver qué es lo que hace tu novio cuando se entere de lo que él estuvo a punto de hacer"_ -dijo riendo.

Vi como el chico que hablo al principio que si no recuerdo mal se llamaba Javier se acerco hasta llegar a la altura de Sofía, la agarro con fuerza de la cintura. Sentía una mirada fija en mi, lleve mis ojos hasta se lugar, el chico del pasamontañas no dejaba de mirarme, sentía como si ya lo conociera, mi corazón me lo decía.

Volví mi mirada hacia Javier cuando este volvió hablar.

"_Sofía aquí tienes tu parte del trato" –_ se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un taco de billetes que le entrego a Sofía, puede ver cómo le brillaban los ojos- "_es un buen intercambio ¿o no?"_

Me estaba vendiendo por ese dinero.

"_Me estas vendiendo"_ - dije con un hilo de voz.

"_Pero por un buen precio, creo que es el intercambio perfecto"_

Yo valgo más que una montaña de dinero, las personas no tienen precio, todo lo que se hace es por propia voluntad.

"_Tranquila, te dejo en buenas manos" -_señalo a los cuatro chicos.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando ella dijo aquello, y todos sonrieron.

"_Yo ya he terminado aquí"_ -se separo de Javier y se fue.

Los cuatros chicos empezaron a rodearme.

"_Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de quienes somos ¿no_?"-río.

Todos comenzaron a reír, yo no podía mantenerme en pie, caí al suelo, me di cuenta muy tarde de todo, ellos era esos chicos y claro como no tenían que tener a alguien que les hiciera el trabajo sucio de atraer a sus presas, Sofía, ella era la quinta integrante de esta banda solo que podría decirse que era el miembro entre las sombras, de ella nunca se ha hablado, ya que solo se encargaba de engañar a las chicas.

"_Pero no temas, no somos tan malos como nos pintan en el periódico, sabemos tratar a las preciosidades como tú"_

"_Yo creo que estaría mejor sin ropa"_ -dijo otro.

Dos de ellos me cogieron de los brazos para inmovilizarme, otro se fue hacia la esquina para vigilar que no venia nadie, y el de la pasamontañas se quedo mirándome.

Uno de los que me sujetaba siguió mi mirada.

"_Él va a ser el primero"_

Me recorrió un miedo y un asco por todo el cuerpo, pensaban ir turnándose, como si fuera una prenda usada.

El chico encapuchado, se fue acercando a mí, me quito la cazadora que me dio Sofía, y me arranco lo poco que quedaba de mi camisa, yo empecé a llorar sin poder parar, tenía dos pozos de agua en mis ojos.

"_Por favor…por favor… no me hagas nada"-_ dije mirándole a los ojos _– "no me hagas daño"_

Sin esperarlo el chico encapuchado me pego dos bofetadas, deje escapar un grito de dolor, notaba como la sangre de mi nariz se deslizaba por mi rostro, pero él siguió pegándome, yo seguí soltando gritos hasta que me di cuenta de que gritar no servía de nada, y aguante todos sus maltratos sin rechistar.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, no me quedaban fuerzas.

"_No me dejes viva después de esto, por favor"_– pero lo único que conseguí fue que me pegara una patada en el estomago, y uno de los chicos que me sujetaba grito.

"_¡Para ya!, la vas a matar, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer, después de que todos la probemos puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras"_

Pensar en Sasuke me daba fuerzas, para aguantar todo lo que se me venia encima.

Me acorralo entre el suelo y su cuerpo, empezó a besarme la mandíbula, bajando hasta el cuello, y pasando por mis pechos, no podía aguantar el asco que me producía aquello, no le daría el placer de verme sufrir, lo único que no podía controlar eran las lagrimas, me quito la falda y me dejo en ropa interior, se quito su camiseta y siguió besando mi cuerpo y manoseándome los pechos y trasero con sus manos, no quería mirar más, solo quería que termina pronto esta tortura.

No sé lo que paso pero empecé a sentirme mareada y de pronto lo vi todo negro...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ese lugar oscuro en el que solo me encontraba yo, seguramente sería el cielo o el infierno, no había color era todo muy triste, un cielo jamás seria de esos tonos, empecé a caminar sin rumbo hasta que escuche una voz que me llamaba.

_Sakura_

Esa voz era demasiado hermosa para estar que estuviera en el infierno, y si estuviera en el cielo, ¿estoy muerta?, recuerdo a esos chicos intentando abusar de mi, ¿me mataron?.

Esa voz desesperada volvía sonar, venía de lejos pero se notaba angustia en ella.

_¡Sakura!¡que te hicieron!, ¡Oh Dios, es todo mi culpa! _

Por que se culpaba aquella preciosa voz, no tenía la culpa de nada.

_¡Sakura!_

Seguía gritando, y pude notar como gritaba mi nombre entre sollozos.

_¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura, te pondrás bien, te pondrás bien!_

Note como alguien me movía y desperté de aquel sueño.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Sasuke, estaba a unos metros de mí, sus ojos eran dos pozos profundos de dolor, remordimiento y furia.

Su mirada no se apartaba de mi tenía una mueca de horror, no pude evitarlo miré mi cuerpo, estaba toda golpeada y manchada de sangre, y en ropa interior.

Como si de una cascada se tratase mis ojos empezaron a llorar. _Me han violado, me han violado._

Me agarré la cabeza en un intento de arranarme todos aquellos pensamientos, lo peor era que Sasuke me estaba viendo, me odiaría, me odiaría para siempre, ya todas mis esperanzas con él había desaparecido, quien va a querer estar con una persona a la que han violado, que está marcada de _por vida._

Sasuke hizo un intento de acercarse para consolarme, pero yo no pude evitar todo aquello, me creí posible de afrontarlo, pero era una cobarde y lo que más me dolía es que el estuviese aquí, porque no me abre muerto, ¡porque!, se fue acercando lentamente.

"_¡No te acerques!, no me mire...por favor...no me mires..."-_grite entre sollozos_ – "por que...porque me ha tenido que pasar esto a mi...porque … me has tenido que ver tu así..."_

"_Sakura"_

"_Porque no me han matado…..porque sigo con vida...no quiero vivir con este peso..."_

Puede ver su cara de dolor, y sus preciosos ojos azabaches bañados por las lágrimas, ignoro mis intentos de alejarlo, y me abrazo con fuerza.

"_No me dejes"_ – susurré sollozando.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Horrible experiencia. Es algo con lo que no puedes vivir, una agonía terrible y siempre te culpas por ello aunque no tengas tú la culpa. Bueno ahora vamos con las preguntas ¿Quién será aquella persona encapuchada? ¿Sera que Sakura ya lo conozca? ¿Sera alguien cercana a ella? Todas y mas preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo.**


	13. Sucia

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha Eishel hale quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.**

**SUMMARY: AU... TM.. .OoC ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera.**

**N/A: Hola ¿Como están? Pues yo con un sueño de muerte pero como pueden ver aquí ando espero y ese capítulo sea de su total agrado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Sucia**

Escondí mi rostro bañado en lágrimas en su pecho, y rodee con mis brazos su duro cuerpo, el también escondió su rostro en mi pelo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, quizás segundo o minutos o incluso horas, note como Sasuke se separaba de mi, y clavaba su mirada en mi rostro, yo mantuve la cabeza gacha no podía mirarle, me pillo por sorpresa cuando se quito su cazadora, y me la paso por encima, ya no me acordaba de que estaba casi desnuda, se levanto y me cogió en brazos, me pego a su pecho, y yo instintivamente me agarré con fuerza a su camisa apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Me llevo hasta su coche a paso lento, era como si no quisiera asustarme, cuando llegamos me acomodo el asiento del copiloto para que pudiera estar recostada, y me coloco con suma delicadeza.

Yo me hice un ovillo, deje que las lágrimas bañaran mi cara.

Vi por la ventanilla como Sasuke llamaba por teléfono a alguien, supuse que seria a Hinata e Itachi, para decirles que me había encontrado.

Cuando colgó el teléfono se dirigió al asiento del conductor, entro y lo primero que hizo fue mirarme, la tristeza no abandonaba su rostro, puso dos de sus dedos en el puente de su nariz.

"_Siento que haya ocurrido esto, ha sido todo por mi culpa"_ – su voz temblaba y pude ver como una lágrima rodaba por su cara- "_si hubiera insistido más en que no cogieras este trabajo...si hubiera insistido en acompañarte hoy...no hubiera ocurrido nada" _-dijo echándose a llorar en el volante.

Yo no podía hacer nada, me dolía verlo así, quería consolarlo, decirle que no era su culpa, que él no había hecho nada malo, que él era lo más importante en mi vida y que no quiero que sufra por mí, que yo era la cabezota por haber querido buscar el trabajo, que yo era la estúpida que no le hizo caso, que tenía que haber aceptado que él me acompañara, que sentía haberle gritado que no se me acercara, porque sé que eso le dolió, quería que supiera, que me arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, y que tenía razón, no soy tan madura como yo pensaba y no se cuidarme sola, yo le necesito, necesito que me proteja, necesito que esos brazos fuertes me abracen, porque siento que en cualquier momento, me voy a deshacer si no lo siento a mi lado, necesitaba pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hice, por nuestras peleas, por la bofetada, por hacerle sufrir cuando el solo intentaba ayudarme...quería decirle que lo amo más que a mi propia vida, que sin él no veo ninguna razón para seguir viviendo.

Pero las palabras estaban atrancadas en mi garganta, era muy molesto, parecía que me faltaba el aire, no podía mover mi cuerpo, me sentía tan débil, lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

"_Te juro, que cuando me entere de quien te hizo esto, lo mato"_

Me dio miedo la forma en que lo dijo, y como apretó su puño en el volante, tenía la cara roja de la ira, sus ojos estaban hinchados a causa del llanto pero seguían siendo amenazantes. Poco a poco Sasuke se fue tranquilizando, seco los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro, y puso en marcha el coche.

El viaje fue silencioso, el no volvió a hablar más, ni siquiera me miró, cosa que agradecí, no quería que tuviera esta imagen de mi grabada para siempre.

Cuando llegamos me bajo del coche.

"_¿Puedes andar?"_ -pregunto dulcemente.

Yo asentí.

Me agarró con fuerza por la cintura, puso mi mano por su cintura, y empezamos a caminar hasta la casa.

Al entrar Hinata salió corriendo hacia mi llorando a mares.

"_¡Sakura! Lo siento...siento lo que te ha pasado...lo siento...no teníamos que haberte dejado ir sola...perdónanos"_ -dijo abrazándome.

Quería decirle que yo no tenía nada que perdonarles, pero seguía sin poder hablar.

Itachi, Ino y Naruto también estaban allí, esperando sus turnos para abrazarme, estaban mirándome con tristeza y culpabilidad, Hinata se separo de mi e Itachi me dio un gran abrazo de oso, susurrándome al oído.

"_Te prometo que te vengare"_

Se separo de mí y dejo que Ino y Naruto me abrazaran.

Sasuke me llevo hasta el salón y me tumbo en el, recostando mi cabeza en sus piernas, los demás se fueron acomodando en los sofás que quedaban libres.

Yo estaba como zombi, miraba al frente pero era como si no viera nada, solo podía oír.

"_¿Cuanto lleva sin hablar?" _-pregunto Itachi.

"_Desde que la monte en el coche" _-respondió Sasuke.

"_Esta como ida_"-dijo Naruto.

"_Es normal, ha tenido una emoción muy fuerte"_- dijo Sasuke

"_Ino trae un paño mojado, vamos a limpiarle la sangre seca de la nariz y el labio"-comento _Hinata

Ino fue y volvió en un momento, entregándole el paño a Hinata.

Hinata se acerco a mí y me limpio la sangre reseca, luego me desabrocho la cazadora de Sasuke y me miro con horror.

"_Sakura ¿qué te hicieron?, son unos salvajes" _-dijo tapándose la boca.

"_Deberían morir por esto" _-escuche a Ino.

Vi como Itachi y Naruto volvían las caras, poniendo muecas de dolor e ira, Sasuke simplemente miraba al frente con el semblante serio y apretando la mandíbula, sabía que era para darme un poco de intimidad.

"_Creo que deberíamos llevarla a un hospital" -_Dijo Hinata _– "no sabemos si tiene algo roto, o algo peor"_

"_Habría que llamar a Tsunade, ella tiene que saberlo" -_dijo Ino.

Escuchar lo que dijo Hinata e Ino me hizo salir del mundo que me había creado.

"_¡No!" _-chille mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, las lágrimas se volvían apoderar de mí, note como Sasuke me agarraba con fuerza de la cintura.

"_No quiero ir a un hospital...no tengo nada grave...y tampoco quiero que le digan nada a mama" _-dije en un susurro _–"lo único que quiero es estar_ _sola"_

"_Pero Sakura-"_

"_¡Tu no entiendes nada!, No sabes lo que he pasado, nos sabes lo sucia que me siento, me han destrozado la vida, lo único que me consolaría seria morirme"_ – le chille a Hinata.

No sé como ocurrió, todo fue muy rápido, solo pude ver como la mano de Hinata me golpeaba la cara.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y lleve mi mano a mi mejilla, pude ver las lágrimas de Hinata derramarse por su cara y como todos los demás nos miraban con la boca abierta.

_-¡Madura de una vez!, No actúes como una niña pequeña, se lo que te ha pasado, se que no te debes de sentir muy bien, pero tienes que superarlo, pillaran a esos mal nacidos, pero no quiero que vuelvas a repetir que quiere morirte, porque de ese modo solo demuestras que sigues siendo una inmadura" _-me reprochó Hinata.

Sasuke se levanto y se puso delante de mí.

_¡Hinata!, no deberías ser tan dura con ella"_

"_Es que soy la única que se da cuenta de las consecuencias que puede tener todo lo que dice Sakura, no os dais cuenta de que lo que le ha ocurrido le está afectando mucho, podría hacer una locura"_ -dijo Hinata mirándolos a todos.

"_Claro que somos conscientes de lo que puede pasar, pero no son formas de arreglarlo abofeteándola" –_ le reprocho Sasuke

"_Hinata creo que estamos todos un poco alterados lo mejor es que te tranquilices y que llevemos a Sakura a descansar, mañana hablaremos con más tranquilidad" _-dijo Itachi.

Hinata asintió.

Yo seguía sin poder reaccionar, Sasuke me cogió en brazos y me subió hasta mi cuarto.

"_Siento lo que ha pasado abajo, no hagas ninguna locura, no quiero perderte"_ -dijo dándome una mirada de suplica y saliendo del cuarto.

Me tumbe en la cama, y pensé en todo lo ocurrido, en lo que me hizo en la cafetería, en la traición de Sofía, en lo que me hicieron aquellos...en el chico enmascarado...en lo que dijo Hinata, en lo que dijo Sasuke.

Me levante y fui al baño, necesitaba una ducha para deshacerme de toda la suciedad que había en mi cuerpo.

Puse el grifo en la zona caliente y deje que se llenara la bañera, me empecé a desnudar y me mire en el espejo, tenía el labio rajado, todo el cuerpo con moratones, algunos cortes por las piernas y brazos.

Me veía débil, más débil de lo que había estado nunca, tenía un aspecto demacrado. Me metí en la bañero, sentía mi cuerpo arder con el contacto del agua pero no me importo.

Podía oír como en el salón seguían hablando.

Iba recordando todo lo ocurrido mientras me frotaba con fuerza por todas las zonas donde fui tocada, hasta que no se ponía roja no paraba, no podía resistir las lágrimas a causa del dolor que me producía la esponja al frotarla contra mi cuerpo, me sentía sucia, me había robado mi primer caricia, la inocencia, mi virginidad.

Y lo peor de todo me había robado mi felicidad, ahora jamás podría estar con Sasuke, ni con nadie, quien va a querer estar con alguien que está marcada de por vida, que está sucia, que tiene un gran peso sobre sus espaldas, ¿Quien?, nadie...Sasuke solo esta así conmigo porque le piensa que es el culpable de lo que me ocurrió, pero la realidad es que me odia, no quiere saber nada de mí, no quiere...

Tenía tanta ira acumulada por lo ocurrido que sin pensarlo empecé arañarme todo el cuerpo, intentando quitarme la piel, no aguantaba aquella sensación, no...

Me salí de la bañera, aunque me hubiera bañado y frotado, seguía sintiéndome sucia, y sabía que jamás dejaría de sentirme así.

Me mire en el espejo, tenía todo mi cuerpo rojo, y en algunas zonas como el cuello, los brazos y las piernas tenían algunos rasguños. Me vestí con cuidado ya que los arañazos me escocían, me costaría mucho ocultar aquello.

Salí del baño y me dirigía hacia mi cuarto, las heridas recientes me empezaban a escocer, decidí esperar a que todos se fueran a dormir para bajar a por el maletín.

Estaba tumbada en la cama cuando sentí que alguien abría la puerta, me hice la dormida.

Se fue acercando hasta mi cama y me beso en la frente.

"_Perdóname" _-dijo Sasuke en mi oído _– "buenas noches" -_dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Cuando escuche la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse me levante y baje al salón, busque por todos lados el maletín hasta que di con él. Estaba abriéndolo, cuando alguien me agarró del hombro, gesto que me hizo chillar, me dolía de lo fuerte que me había frotado.

La mano me soltó inmediatamente, me volví y me encontré con un Sasuke muy preocupado.

"_Lo siento, ¿te asuste?...Pensé que estabas dormida"_

Yo no respondí.

"_¿Para qué quieres el maletín, te duele algo?"_

Seguí sin responderle, y mirando al suelo.

Viendo que no respondía fue a encender la luz, y cuando se fue acercando a mí su cara cambio a la de horror, se quedo paralizado mirándome de arriba abajo.

"_Estas heridas no las tenias antes" _-dijo asustado.

Acaricio los rasguños de mi cuello.

"_Que te has hecho" _-pronuncio en un susurro.

En un movimiento brusco quite su mano de mi cuello.

**Continuara…**


	14. Pesadilla

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha Eishel hale quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.**

**SUMMARY: AU... TM.. .OoC ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera.**

**N/A: Hola ¿Como están? Pues si me lo preguntan a mí, bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Uniendo caminos, espero y sea de su total gusto y agrado. **

**Esté capítulo va dedicado a ****SasuSaku-Uchiha07****, muchas gracias por tu apoyo chica eres muy amable con todas tus palabras que me regalas, espero y te guste. **

**Sin nada más que agregar me retiro adiós.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Pesadilla**

Me miró sorprendido, yo lleve instintivamente mi mano al cuello y unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, pude ver como su rostro cambiaba al dolor.

Se acerco un poco más a mí, posando su mano en mi mejilla.

"_¿Por qué te haces esto?_ -dijo dolido.

Yo le seguía mirando fijamente, mientras mis lágrimas bajaban por mis ojos mojando sus dedos.

Porque él, porque precisamente el tuvo que bajar a buscarme, ¿por qué?, no fue suficiente humillante ya que me viera en aquella situación, tirada en la calle, como si fuera un perro abandonado al que han dañado y al que nadie quiere...porque siempre era el...porque tenía que verme cuando lo único que quería era que la tierra me tragase, me hiciera desaparecer y olvidar todos aquellos pensamientos que me atormentaban, por que cuando no quiero que me vea nadie siempre aparece el.

Dios, es esto un castigo desde mi infierno personal...quieren atormentarme por el resto de mi vida, que cada mañana cuando me levante y vea a Sasuke, se refleje en sus ojos a la chica que está marcada de por vida, aquella que nunca podrá tener una vida normal, que siempre será señalada por la calle, y se burlaran de ella por lo que le ocurrió, que vivirá aterrorizada por volver a encontrarse a esos chicos y con miedo a que se atrevan a volver hacerle daño..._es mi reflejo_...y que todos aquellos pensamientos vengan a mí y que aún me sienta peor cuando recuerde que él estuvo en todos aquellos momentos de mi vida que preferiría olvidar, pero que se que no podré jamás, ya que lo llevo marcado a fuego en mi cuerpo.

Que hice mal para que todo esto me pasara a mi...y que pasara con todas aquellas personas que me miraran con tristeza, por el hecho de que fui violada, que evitaran hablar de ciertos temas, que vivirán con el miedo en sus cuerpos de que en cualquier momento puedan decir algo inadecuado y que yo reaccione mal, en todo esto entra mi familia...por mi culpa no podrán ser felices...yo les arruinare la vida.

No sé cuándo ocurrió, ni que me paso, estaba tan sumida en aquellos pensamientos que cuando volví en mi estaba de rodillas en el suelo, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, yo tenía las manos posadas en el suelo y tenía la cabeza entre mis brazos mirando hacia abajo, viendo como mis lágrimas caían en la gran alfombra.

Podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke, note cuando se agacho poniéndose a mi altura y me abrazo fuertemente.

"_Dime,¿ por qué te has hecho esto?"_-Susurro en mi oído - ¿_por qué te sigues haciendo daño?"_

Acaso no era obvio que lo hacía por todo lo que me había pasado, por mucho que me frotara, me arañara, llorara, nada de esto me causaría tanto dolor como saber todo lo que me hicieron.

"_No puedo más..."-_dije en un susurro _–"todo esto me está superando, pensé que podría llevarlo pero no puedo...no puedo...las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido antes de desmayarme...de las manos de aquel tipo tocando mi piel tan bruscamente, los golpes...no puedo...no sabes lo difícil que me está resultando todo esto...creo que voy a enloquecer...lo siento Sasuke...lo siento"_

Sasuke me apretó con más fuerza contra su cálido y fuerte pecho, hundió su rostro en mi pelo y me agarro con fuerza del hombro, mientras sollozaba en el, yo escondí mi cara en su pecho y escuche en silencio los latidos de su corazón.

"_Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no tienes la culpa de lo que te ocurrió"_ -dijo con la voz quebrada – "_juro que te vengare de esos mal nacidos, pero...por favor...deja de acerté daño...no soporto verte sufrir...no quiero que encierres tu corazón en la oscuridad, no quiero que guardes todo tu dolor, tienes que salir de ese pozo...y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte"_

Sus palabras había hecho mella en mi, hicieron que viera una pequeña luz en toda aquella oscuridad que me rodeaba, el prometió estar hay...prometió estar ahí para ayudarme...pero aunque esto llenara un poco de felicidad mi roto corazón sentía que se estaba sacrificando por mi...iba a sacrificar su felicidad por mí.

"_No quiero que sacrifiques tu felicidad por mi...no lo merezco...tu mereces algo mejor" _– susurre mas para mí que para él.

Se aparto de mi y puso mi rostro a la altura del suyo, en ese momento me dieron ganas de besarlo, me miro profundamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros, solo se encontraba a centímetros de mi.

"_Tú eres mi felicidad"_ –susurró.

Su aliento dulzón golpeo mi rostro con fuerza, haciendo que tuviera más ganas de cerrar ese espacio que nos separaba, sus ojos no se separaban de los míos, en un intento mal disimulado de mirar sus perfectos labios, me pillo y puso una irresistible sonrisa torcida.

Mis ojos iban de sus labios a sus ojos, sentía como un calor recorría mi cuerpo, pidiéndome a gritos que lo besara, pero ¿querría el que lo besara? ¿No sentiría asco de que alguien como yo lo hiciera?, aunque fue él, el que robo mi primer beso...al menos tengo un recuerdo bonito, el único que podré tener, porque mi primera caricia, mi inocencia, mi primera vez...ya fueron robadas y no con cariño.

Su mirada no se despegaba de mis ojos, estaba como esperando a que yo le diera permiso, quizás no quería asustarme, y prefiere esperar a que yo hiciera algo que le dijera que podía besarme.

No estaba segura si lo que yo pensaba era lo que él esperaba, pero preferí arriesgarme y antes de arrepentirme ya estaba cerrando los ojos, esperaba que de ese modo se diera cuenta de que le daba permiso, no tardo en darse cuenta, pude sentir como sus labios rozaban mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mi labio inferior, donde me dio un leve beso, subiendo hasta mi labio superior, y volvió a besarlo, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la punta de mi nariz donde deposito otro beso, volvió a bajar hasta mis labios, y junto el espacio que nos separaba, yo moví mis labios con suavidad sobre los suyos, el beso se fue alargando, empezó siendo muy dulce para acabar lleno de pasión, sus labios se movían insistentes sobre los míos, sus manos estaban sujetando mi cara mientras que las mías se enredaban en su pelo.

No sé cuanto duro aquello pero supe que fueron los mejores minutos de mi vida, estoy quería decir que él me quería que a pesar de todo el me quería, que siempre me ha querido y que yo como una entupida siempre me he negado a creerlo.

Separo sus labios de los míos, yo abrí los ojos, pude ver en sus ojos felicidad y vi como una sonrisa cruzaba su cara, yo también le sonreí.

"_Me gusta que sonrías" _-susurró, golpeándome de nuevo con su aliento embriagador.

En ese momento escuchamos como alguien bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras, rápidamente Sasuke se separo de mí y me ayudo a levantarme, miramos los dos hacia donde provenían los pasos y vimos aparecer a Hinata.

"_¡Dios, que susto!"_ -dijo Hinata – "_ya pensaba lo peor"._

Levanto su mano y enseño una esponja con restos de sangre, era la esponja con la que yo me estuve frotando.

"_Que alivio que estés bien Sakura, encontré esto en el baño y me altere mucho, como no os encontré a ninguno de los dos en vuestras habitaciones, decidí bajar al salón y...gracias a dios que estas bien Sakura"_- se le veía realmente preocupada.

Sasuke me miró con tristeza, yo no pude aguantar su mirada, y agache mi cabeza.

"_¿Pero entonces esta sangre…?"_

"_Hinata, es de Sakura, necesito que la cures"_

Me miro asustada.

"_Lo que le ha ocurrido...le ha afectado demasiado"_ -señalo los arañazos de mi cuello – "_se los ha hecho sola, y sospecho que no son los únicos, por eso quiero que tú la cures, creo que se sentirá más cómoda si lo haces tú"_

"_Claro, yo me encargo2 –_ cogió el maletín y luego mi mano, y me arrastro con ella hacia las escaleras.

Mire hacia atrás para poder ve a Sasuke el me dio una cálida sonrisa.

"_Buenas noches pequeña" _-dijo mientras nosotras desaparecíamos por las escaleras.

Me llevo hasta mi cuarto, cerró la puerta y me obligo a sentarme.

Hinata se quedo de pie dando vueltas por el cuarto, se notaba que estaba tensa.

"_No te das cuenta que lo único que te haces es más daño"_ -dijo preocupada.

Al ver que no respondí dejo eso de lado y cambio de tema.

"_Quiero que sepas que me duele lo que te hice antes, la forma en que te hable y te abofetee, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, no me pienso disculpar" _-eso me pillo desprevenida-"_porque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, sé que es duro para ti, pero no puedes ser tan negativa, solo quería abrirte los ojos, y por mucho que me duela sé que es lo mejor para ti"_

No sabía que decir las palabras de Hinata me habían dejado pasmada, aunque en parte la comprendía, seguramente yo abría hecho lo mismo en su situación.

Como leyéndome el pensamiento me contesto.

"_No hace falta que digas nada, me vale con que no me odies y me comprendas" _– yo la abracé, y ella me correspondió.

"_Bueno vamos a curar esas heridas"_

Me quito la camiseta y el pantalón del pijama, y comenzó a curarme los rasguños.

"_¿Sakura, no prefieres que te llevemos al médico?"_ -dijo preocupada.

"_No, no tengo nada grave, prefiero ahorrarme el tener que ir"_

"_Yo creo que al menos tu madre debería saberlo"_

No mama no, ella se pondría histérica y dejaría su luna de miel por venir a verme.

"_No ella tampoco quiero que lo sepa, ya se lo contare a la vuelta"_ -dije susurrando.

"_De acuerdo"_

Después de una media hora Hinata acabo.

_"Ya he terminado será mejor que te acuestes, necesitas descansar"_

"_Buenas noches Hinata, y gracias"_

"_Buenas noches"_

Me metí en la cama y me quede dormida al instante.

_Me encontraba corriendo por unas calles muy oscuras, alguien me perseguía, podía escuchar sus pasos cada vez más cerca, por más que corría el se encontraba a escasos pasos de mi, podía escuchar su risa burlona, el sabia también como yo que no podría escapar, paro aún así no deje de correr, hasta que sentí que me quedaba sin aire y caí al suelo, el se paro delante mía "ya no puedes mas", yo tragaba grandes bocanadas de aire, el volvió a reír, levante la cabeza para mirarle, me resultaba familiar su cara y su voz "este es tu fin Sakura"._

"_¡No!" _- me desperté sobresaltada de la cama, me senté en ella estaba empapada de sudor y mis ojos no dejaban de llorar.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron Sasuke, Hinata e Itachi todos con rostros de preocupación.

Sasuke vino corriendo y me abrazo, Hinata e Itachi se sentaron a mi lado.

"_Que ha pasado"_

"_El me perseguía...yo no podía escapar...me perseguía"_ -dije sollozando.

"_¿Quien te perseguía?"_

"_No lo sé"_

"_Tranquila solo ha sido una pesadilla, tranquila"_ – dijo acariciándome la espalda.

Hinata me frotaba la espalda para tranquilizarme mientras Itachi me decía palabras de consuelo, cuando estuve más tranquila, Sasuke me soltó.

"_¿Te encuentras mejor?"_

"_Sí"_

"_Intenta volver a dormirte, aún es temprano"_ -dijo Hinata _– "descansa Sakura"_

Ella e Itachi se despidieron con un beso en la frente y salieron de la habitación, Sasuke iba a seguirles cuando yo lo agarré de la camiseta y se volvió.

"_No me dejes sola" _– me sorprendió que le dijera eso y el parecía igual de sorprendido que yo.

"_Tranquila no voy a dejarte sola"_

Se tumbo a mi lado, nos tapo a ambos con la manda y me abrazo por la cintura.

"_Gracias"_

"_Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar"_

Me desperté cuando los rayos de sol se filtraban por las rajitas de la persiana.

Me senté en la cama y busque con la mirada a Sasuke pero no estaba, estaba tan feliz él se había quedado toda la noche conmigo y ayer me beso, un rubor subió a mis mejillas.

Ahora me sentía con más fuerza para enfrentar a mi pasado, porque había decidido dejarlo todo como pasado y nada más, con la ayuda de Sasuke nacería la nueva Sakura.

Fui al baño, me lave la cara y cepille mis dientes, luego me dirigí a mi cuarto para vestirme cuando sonó mi móvil.

Era un número que no conocía, apreté el botón verde y me lo acerque a la oreja.

"_Sí, ¿quién es?"_

"_Tu peor pesadilla" _- río

El teléfono resbalo de mis manos cayendo al suelo, toda esperanza de felicidad y fuerza, habían desaparecido.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola! Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Sé que es muy difícil superar ese tipo de cosas pero con la ayuda de la gente que amas es más sencillo de sobrellevarlo. Aunque a veces no queramos decírselos por no mortificarlos ni preocuparlos pero no puedes llevar esa carga solo, puedes vivir en el silencio pero esos recuerdos siempre te atormentaran.**

**Bueno me retiro en el siguiente capítulo se resolverán algunas cosas, y aunque no lo crean esa persona encapuchada si es alguien que Sakura conoce muy bien o por lo menos lo conoce.**

**Adiós, me encantaría que me dejaran sus hermosos reviews.**


	15. Llamada

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de las mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y más excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece a **Eishel hale** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

SUMMARY: AU... TM.. .OoC ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera.

N/A: Hola ¿Como están? Pues si me lo preguntan a mí, bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Uniendo caminos, espero y sea de su total gusto y agrado.

Sin nada más que agregar me retiro adiós.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Llamada**

Estaba muy nerviosa, las manos me temblaban, volví a coger el teléfono y me lo lleve a la oreja.

"_¿Quién es?" - _pregunte con temor, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

" _¿Has perdido la memoria después de la paliza?, ¿o simplemente es que eres estúpida?" _-río –_ "no puede ser, ¿estás intentando olvidar lo que paso?" - _me quede en silencio y pude notar mi cara mojada por las lágrimas _–" Sí, es eso"_ -volvió a reír.

Estaba aterrorizada esta voz era muy conocida para mi, sabía que era uno de aquellos chicos ¿pero cuál?, por que seguían atormentándome y ¿cómo sabían el numero de mi móvil?.

Me quede petrificada.

Un momento, como no me había dado cuenta, mi bolso con mi dinero, las llaves del coche y mi móvil se me quedo olvidado en la cafetería, ¿cómo era posible que tuviera el móvil entre mis manos? ¿Yo no me volví a recogerlo?, entonces...como...

"_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de algo?"_ -pregunto burlón.

"_Como ha llegado hasta aquí mi móvil..."_-susurré.

Río- "_ya tardabas en darte cuenta, sabía que eras estúpida, pero me has decepcionado"_ – su voz sonó triste –_ "esperaba que te dieras cuenta antes de mi llamada, ya veo que has estado muy ocupada"_

Un montón de preguntas surgieron en mi cabeza ¿cuál de los chicos era? ¿Por qué me llamaba? ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Cómo había llegado el móvil hasta mi cuarto? ¿A que se refiero con lo último que a dicho?, alguien pego a la puerta y me saco de mis pensamientos.

"_Sakura, ¿puedo pasar?" _- era Sasuke.

"_No hagas que sospeche de que estamos hablando, compórtate normal, y no intentes hacer ningún gesto de ayuda o lo pagaras caro"_

"_Pasa"-_ mi voz sonó más débil de lo que quería.

Sasuke, entro en el cuarto y se paró a tres pasos de mí.

"_Perdón, no era mi intención interrumpir, solo venia para avisarte de que bajaras a desayunar y..."_-me miro horrorizado –"_¿te pasa algo?, ¿por qué lloras, ¿con quién estás hablando?"_

"_Estúpido entrometido y tu estúpida por llorar"_ – me reprochó –_ "invéntate algo y más vale que se lo crea, si no quieres que te pase nada"_

Como iba mentirle, si no era capaz de mentir, siempre me pillaban.

"_No te preocupes" _-mi voz sonaba insegura y él lo noto –_ "estoy hablando con mi amiga, era compañera mía en el internado, solo estábamos recordando momentos vividos juntas, por esos las lágrimas, no tienes de que preocuparte"_

"_¿Estás segura? ¿No tienes nada que contarme?" _-insistía _– "sabes que puedes confiar en mí"_

"_Échalo del cuarto, necesito hablar contigo" -_exigía la voz del teléfono.

"Sí, estoy segura"

"Pero-"

"_Sasuke" -_le corte- "_no te atormentes mas, estoy bien, ve a desayunar enseguida bajo yo"_

"_De acuerdo"_

Salió del cuarto y le dio un portazo a la puerta, cuando le escucha bajar por las escaleras volví a hablar.

"_Continua"_

"_Ves, no es tan difícil" -dijo divertido – "ahora voy a ir al grano, supongo que ya sabrás quien soy"_

"_Sí"_

"_Otras de tus preguntas supongo que será, ¿cómo llego el móvil hasta tus manos?, para esto si usas la lógica solo hay una manera de que eso haya ocurrido, entramos en tu casa"_

Me quede petrificada, habían entrado en mi habitación, saben donde vivo ¿pero cuándo? ¿Cómo no los vio nadie de la casa?.

"_Tú estabas ocupada lavando tu cuerpo, cuando aproveche para colarme en tu habitación, averiguar cuál era tu casa no fue muy difícil"_

Sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía del miedo, podrían estar ahora mismo vigilándome, y yo como una estúpida sin saberlo, el continuo hablando.

"_Pero todo esto carece de importancia"_

Como podía de decir que esto no es importante, es que había algo peor.

"_Mi llamada, no era para darte explicaciones sobre como llego tu móvil a tu habitación, yo te llame con otro propósito"_ -dijo con maldad – "_quería advertirte que ni se te ocurra contarle a tus hermanos nada sobre nosotros, si lo haces podrías arrepentirte, cuando veas que Sasuke, Hinata e Itachi, te odian, en especial Sasuke_"

"_A que te refieres"_ -pregunte con miedo.

"_A que si abres la boca, un ser querido de tus "hermanitos" sufrirá las consecuencias"_

"_¿Quién?"_

"_Mikoto"_

Se me congelo el corazón, no, no, no, no, ¡No!…...Mikoto, no puede permitir que le pase nada a ella, no tiene la culpa de nada, ella es inocente, no puedo dejar que le pase nada, jamás me lo perdonaría, y Sasuke, Hinata e Itachi me odiarían pro el resto de mi vida.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, la rabia iba en aumento y la culpa me comía por dentro.

"_No le hagas nada, o te juro que..."_

"_¿O qué?, tú no estás en posición de hacerte la valiente, su destino está en tus manos, si no quieres que le pase nada ya sabes cuál es el trato"_

El silencio reino y yo no sabía muy bien qué hacer, si decía algo Mikoto se vería perjudicada y con ello el odio de los hermanos Uchiha, y si no lo decía seguirían atormentándome y chantajeándome.

"_No tiene sentido seguir esta conversación, te estaré vigilando Sakura, espero que no me falles, por cierto en el buzón tienes un reglo, adiós Sakurita"_

Acto seguido colgó y yo cerré la tapa de mi móvil, rodee mis piernas y deje que el silencio me invadiera ¿que debía hacer?, porque me tenía que ocurrir esto precisamente ahora, cuando por fin había decidido olvidarlo todo, ser feliz, empezar una nueva vida, entonces por que...

Después de estar un rato derramando lágrimas sobre la colcha, decidí levantarme, ya estaba decidido, no les diría nada sobre ellos, no quería poner en peligro a Mikoto, yo ya no tenía salvación.

Baje al salón y antes de ir a desayunar fui al buzón, dentro encontré un pequeño paquete y en la tapa ponía mi nombre, lo abrí, y mis ojos se pusieron como platos.

Allí estaba mi bolso doblado cuidadosamente, lo saque rápidamente y miré dentro, encontré las llaves de mi coche y mi dinero, ¿qué significaba esto?.

Entre de nuevo a la casa y colgué el bolso en el perchero, cerré los ojos y me tranquilice, cuando estuve más calmada me dirigí a la cocina, mi sorpresa fu cuando tan solo se encontraba allí Sasuke.

"_Hola, te e preparo el desayuno lo tienes hay"_ -señalo una bandeja.

"_Gracias, ¿donde están los demás?" _-dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

"_En el instituto"_ – levante la vista del plato –_ "no vas a ir al instituto, no después de lo que ocurrió anoche, necesitas descansar, yo me quedare contigo, y mañana se quedara Hinata, además...hoy te voy a llevar a que te vea un medico"_

"_No pienso ir a un medico"_

"_Sakura, por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil, solo queremos asegurarnos de que estas bien"_

"_Estoy perfectamente, no me pasa nada, por favor no me obligues a ir2_

"_Sakura"_

"_No Sasuke, no voy a ir, no quiero pasar esa vergüenza"_

"_Créeme que conseguiré llevarte, a lo mejor hoy no, pero te llevare cueste lo que cueste"_ – me amenazo.

Comí en silencio, mientras Sasuke me vigilaba, en algunos momentos note como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atrevía.

"_¿Que sucede Sasuke_"-dijo lo más dulce posible.

"_Quiero que sepas que no es mi intención acerté recordar lo de anoche pero necesito saberlo, bueno yo y todos los demás, tenemos que avisar a la policía sobre lo que ha ocurrido"_ -me miró _– "ellos tienen que dar con esos mal nacidos y encerrarlos, no pueden seguir libres después de lo que te han hecho, y tampoco le podemos permitir que le hagan esto a mas chicas"_

"_Sasuke"_

"_Además"_ -me corto –_ "se que esos chicos, lo que te hicieron esto son los del periódico, y tu eres la única chica que ha sobrevivido a sus abusos"_ -dijo con dolor_- "eres la única que los ha visto y que puede ayudar a muchas chicas como tú"_

Porque, porque me tenía que preguntar esto, no podía decirle la verdad o Mikoto estaría en peligro, no quiero que lo que me paso a mi se vuelva a repetir en ninguna chica, ¿pero qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo correcto?, estaba muy confundida, dijera lo que dijera saldría alguien perdiendo, si decía la verdad Mikoto estaría en problemas y mentía muchas chicas sufrían lo mismo que yo.

"_Sasuke, yo..."-_ me costaba hablar –"_ yo no les vi la cara" _-mentí.

"_Estas segura Sakura" _-se mostraba desesperado

"_Sí"_

"_Sakura te pido que no me mientas, y sé que lo estás haciendo"_

Sus palabras fueron como una puñalada en el corazón, me había pillado, que podía hacer ahora.

"_Sakura"-_ dijo acercándose a mi _– "se que tienes miedo, pero necesito saberlo, es por tu bien, por favor Sakura"_

"_No puedo..."- _dije derramando mis lágrimas.

Es que nunca iba a parar de llorar, nunca me iba a quedar sin lágrimas.

"_Sakura, te prometo...te juro que no te va a ocurrir nada, no te volverán hacer daño, pero necesito que me lo digas"_

"_tú no lo entiendes...no puedo decírtelo...no sería justo"_

"_Sakura, puedes confiar en mí"_- suplicó.

"_No quiero que me odies...si te lo digo solo conseguiré que me odies..."_

"_Sakura no te voy a odiar, solo quiero protegerte, por favor_…"

"_Lo siento Sasuke, pero...no puedo...no puedo acerté esto...jamás me lo perdonaría"_-me levante de la silla y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Pff en que dilema se encuentra en estos momentos Sakura… Bueno espero y les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, me retiro porque ya entro al trabajo bye…. Y recuerden como dice Euyin-san solo la gente sumamente sensual deja un review ;)**


	16. Destilando veneno

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de las mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y más excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece a **Eishel hale** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

SUMMARY: AU... TM.. .OoC ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera.

N/A: Hola ¿Como están? Pues si me lo preguntan a mí, bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Uniendo caminos, espero y sea de su total gusto y agrado.

Sin nada más que agregar me retiro adiós.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Destilando veneno**

Entre en mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, se que todo esto es muy estúpido por mi parte, pero no podría hacerle esto a Sasuke, ni Hinata ni a Itachi...jamás me lo perdonaría si le sucediese algo a Mikoto.

Pero debía hacer algo, algo para deshacerme de todo estos problemas, para no involucrar a nadie más en esto, para que me dejaran en paz, y no pudieran amenazarme mas...pero ¿qué podría hacer yo?.

Alguien golpeo en la puerta.

"_¿Sakura, puedo entrar?" _– dijo Sasuke.

"_Sí"_

Abrió la puerta y se acerco hasta mi cama, dudo, pero al final se sentó en el bordillo dándome la espalda.

"_¿Por qué me mientes?" _-silencio _–"sé que me estabas mintiendo Sakura, te conozco demasiado bien, y sé que no eres sincera conmigo ¿A que le temes?"_

"_Temo que me odies"_

"_Sakura yo no voy a odiarte"_

"_Si lo harás, estoy segura"_

"_Sakura, nunca voy a odiarte, solo necesito que confíes en mí, no podemos dejar que esto vaya a mas"_

"_Tú no lo entiendes, ¡Si digo algo muchas personas pueden salir perjudicadas!" _-todo aquello salió de mis labios apresuradamente y me maldije por decírselo.

Se volví para mirarme, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y en ellos había terror y angustia, elevo sus manos hasta mis hombros e hizo que me sentara.

Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me hablo.

"_Sakura, ¿qué quieres decir?" _– trago saliva- "¿_te han amenazado?"_

Sus palabras fueron más bien una afirmación que una pregunta, me zarandeo.

"_Sakura tienes que decírmelo, ¿cuándo te han amenazado?" -_ su voz temblaba de rabia _– "tienes que decírmelo…"_

"_Sasuke yo...no puedo"_

"_Te han amenazado con hacernos daño a alguno de nosotros ¿verdad?, por eso no quieres decírmelo, pero no va a pasar nada Sakura, te lo juro, no nos va a pasar nada ni a nosotros ni a ti, mientras antes vayamos a la policía mejor"_ -me miraba con la suplica reflejada en su cara.

Pero yo no podía aceptar y contarle todo, eso solo traería problemas, por mucho que él me jurase que no iba a pasar nada yo sé que eso no iba a ser así.

Me estaba mirando a los ojos esperando mi respuesta, yo solo pude agachar la cabeza y responder.

"_Lo siento..."_

Quito bruscamente sus manos de mis hombros y se fue hacia la puerta pegando un portazo, me quede en silencio escuchando sus fuertes pisadas hasta que sentí como golpeaba la pared y gritaba _"mierda, mierda, mierda...os voy a matar hijos de puta...juro que os voy a matar" _escuché como sollozaba entre sus gritos y no pude reprimir mis lágrimas.

Me quede allí sentada tal y como me dejo Sasuke durante horas, hasta que el sonido de mi móvil me alerto.

Reconocí el numero de inmediato era el mismo que el de esta mañana, pulse el botón y me lo lleve a la oreja.

"_Creo que eres consciente de que has estado a punto de cagarla, ¿o me equivoco?"- _no respondí – "_¿te gusta que te llamen estúpida?, no te ofendas, es solo una pregunta"_

Seguí sin responderle.

"_Ya veo que sí"_ -río.

"_Simplemente no tengo nada que decirte, ya veo que no soy la única estúpida"_ -mis palabras sonaron con más fuerza de la que esperaba.

"_Oye niñata, veo que no tienes las cosas claras, así que siéntete agradecida que me moleste en decírtelo, aquí soy yo quien hace las preguntas, y tu las que las responde, ya sabes lo que puede pasar, si te atreves a llevarme la contraria!_

"_¿Le habías hecho algo?"_

"_¿No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?"_

"_No el hagáis daño"_

"_Tienes más coraje del que esperaba, ¿qué pasa?, el haber mentido a tu "novio" te ha dado fuerzas para odiarme"_- río.

"_No metas a Sasuke en esto"_

"_Te estaré vigilando Sakurita"_

Colgó, yo deje caer el móvil sobre la cama, y me recosté.

Durante el día Sasuke, Hinata e Itachi me llevaron la comida a la habitación, pero ninguno intento entablar conversación conmigo, ni siquiera Hinata, seguramente Sasuke ya les contó todo lo que dije y estaría exprimiéndose la cabeza para averiguar más cosas.

Era ya de noche y no había salido en todo el día de mi habitación, alguien golpeo en la puerta, deduje que sería Sasuke.

"_Pasa"_

Sentí como abrían la puerta y alguien se colaba en su interior cerrándola tras entrar, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la última persona que quería ver.

Frente a mí se encontraba Áyame con una sonría de malicia en su rostro.

"_Es la primera vez que me hablas con educación"_

"_Que haces aquí" _– dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

"_¡Oh!, me ofendes! _– dijo haciéndose la víctima – "_solo venia a verte, las amigas hacen eso ¿no?"_

"_Tú no eres mi amiga, y exijo que me digas como has entrado"_

"_He venido a verte" –_sonrió – "Entre por la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke, _¿recuerdas que ya lo hice una vez?"_

Todos los recuerdos de aquel día me sentaron como si me hubieran clavado mil flechas de hielo en el corazón, Áyame sonreía mientras miraba mi cara de miedo.

"_Sí, veo que lo recuerdas, aquella vez ganaste, pero te juro que esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_ –susurré.

"_Ya has llegado demasiado lejos con tus encantos de niña buena, te mereces todo lo que te paso" _-puso una sonrisa de burla.

Como podía decirme eso, eso no se le desea ni a la peor persona del mundo, ni siquiera se lo deseo a ella, porque sus palabras son tan frías y duras, yo nunca le hice nada para que me tratara así.

Se acerco más a mí, me cogió del brazo y me levanto de la cama poniéndome frente a ella, luego, me dejo caer al suelo.

"_Hay te quería ver a mis pies, quiero que sientas lo que yo sentí aquella noche cuando Sasuke me desprecio por ti, quiero que sientas el dolor que yo sentí" -_me cogió de los pelos y me levanto la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás para que al mirara –_"vas a saber lo que es el dolor de verdad"_

Las lágrimas se desbordaban por mi rostro, no iba a gritar me jure que no gritaría no le daría el gusto de verme sufrir.

"_Yo no te quite nada, él no te pertenece"_

"_¿Y crees que él pertenece a ti?, no seas estúpida"_

Me miro con odio.

"_Sakura, tu jamás podrás conseguirlo, no tienes ninguna posibilidad con él, puede que al principio tuvieras alguna, pero ya no"_

No entendí sus palabras.

"_Estas marcada de por vida_ -río – "_te han violado y maltratado,_ _¿quien en su sano juicio querría pasar el resto de su vida al lado de una muchacha que jamás podrá ser iguale a las otras?, ¿que siempre cargara con el peso de haber sido violada y que sus miedos nunca desaparecerán?, ¿crees que Sasuke podrá aguantar eso?, ¿Quieres condenarlo a tu lado de por vida?, el se merece algo mejor, y no a ti que tienes el alma sucia"_

Sus últimas palabras fueron las que más me dolieron, se clavaron en mi corazón como dagas punzantes.

Tenía razón yo no podía condenar a Sasuke a mi lado, el no se merecía eso, se merecía algo mejor, alguien que le hiciera feliz, que le llenara de nuevas esperanzas e ilusiones y no a mí a una chica que cargara con ese peso de por vida.

"_No sé cómo puedes seguir viviendo después de lo que te ha pasado, ¿crees que serás capaz de llevarlo bien?, yo creo que no, estas sucia, marcada, eres como un trapo viejo, ahora podrás tener apoyo de algunas personas pero, cuando pase un tiempo todos te darán las espalda, porque ¿quién va a querer relacionarse contigo?, Sakura hazte a la idea jamás podrás ser feliz, no después de lo que te paso" _– su sonrisa se ensanchaba por momentos –_ "nunca podrás olvidar las manos de aquellos hombres tocando tu piel, sus besos, sus maltratos…"_

"_¡Cállate!" -_ chille _– "porque me haces esto...porque me haces recordarlo..."_

"_Porque te lo mereces"_

"_¿Disfrutas viéndome sufrir, verdad?"_

"_No sabes cuánto"_

Cada palabra que decía destilaba veneno, y hacia que mi pequeño corazón se encogiera de tristeza.

"_Sakura, me das asco, ni creas que soy a la única a la que le das asco" – _volvió a reír –_ "todos sienten repulsión por ti"_

Todas sus palabras me atormentaban repitiéndose mil veces en mi cabeza, no paraba de llorar, me cogí la cabeza en un intento de parar de escuchar esas frases repitiéndose, pero era inútil.

"_Tengo la solución a tus problemas"_

Levante la cabeza desesperada, si había alguna solución yo pagaría cualquier precio por ella. Metió su mano en un bolsillo, saco una navajo, y me la tendió.

"_Solo serán unos cortes" –_ sonrió –_ "y fin de tus problemas"_

Esta sería la escapatoria más fácil, la manera más fácil de huir de mis problemas y de salvar a mi familia, eleve mi mano temblorosa y cogí con fuerza la navaja.

Pude ver como una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzaba su cara.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Maldita hija de puta… ¡POR KAMI BENDITO! Así o más perra es Áyame. Solo está jugando con el dolor de Sakura. Espero y me dejen sus reviewn. Adiós.**


	17. Verdades

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de las mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y más excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece a **Eishel hale** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

SUMMARY: AU... TM.. .OoC ¿Qué pasaría si el destino juntara a Sasuke y Sakura?, no como amigos ni pareja, si no, como hermanos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran?, ¿Seria lo correcto entre "hermanos"?. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera.

N/A: Hola ¿Como están? Pues si me lo preguntan a mí, bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Uniendo caminos, espero y sea de su total gusto y agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Verdades**

Baje la mirada hasta encontrarme frente a frente con la navaja, pase lentamente mi dedo índice por la superficie de la cuchilla, seria todo tan fácil, solo serian unos cortes, aguantaría ese pequeño dolor para después ser libre, y lo más importante salvare a mi seres queridos, la primera imagen que vino a mi cabeza fue la de Sasuke, con su sonrisa torcida.

"_Sasuke...".–_ susurré.

De repente alguien golpeo en la puerta, haciendo que Áyame se sobresaltara y que yo perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos.

"_¡Sakura!" –_ Era la voz de Hinata _– "¿estás bien?, ¿ha ocurrido algo?, te hemos escuchado gritar, será mejor que abras la puerta"_

Áyame se puso tensa y volvió su mirada hacia mí.

"_Debes hacerlo por él Sakura, si lo amas tanto como dices, no puedes dejar que sufra por ti, si te vas él podrá ser feliz" _– lo dijo lo más bajito que pudo pero aún así ellos la escucharon.

"_¿Sakura, hay alguien ahí contigo verdad?" –_ las palabras de Sasuke no eran una pregunta más bien una afirmación, y estaban cargadas de ira _– "seas quien seas, como te atrevas hacerle algo a Sakura, juro que te mato" - _su voz sonó amenazante –"_pienso echar la puerta abajo"_ – empezó a darles golpes.

"_Mierda" -_ mascullo Áyame.

Se volví hacia mí.

"_Esta es tu única oportunidad de desaparecer de este maldito mundo que no ha sido justo contigo, ¿la vas a desaprovechar?" -_pregunto levantando la ceja _–" en el momento que Sasuke entre en la habitación, no volverás a tener ninguna oportunidad mas, y te veras obligada a permanecer en este mundo"_

Deje la navaja junto a mí y lentamente fui subiendo la manga de mi brazo izquierdo hasta el hombro, exponiendo mi piel, volví a coger la cuchilla y la fui acercando lentamente a mi muñeca.

Siempre se dice que cuando alguien está a punto de morir, ve pasar a toda velocidad su vida ante sus ojos, algo así fue lo que me paso a mí, vi toda mi infancia, lo feliz que era, la muerte de mi padre, lo difícil que fue para mi madre criarme sola, cuando me tuvo que internaron, cuando conocí a mi mejor amiga y confidente, Tenten, cuando mi madre me saco del internado y me contó la noticia, cuando conocí a Fugaku y a sus hijos, el claro odio de Sasuke hacia mi persona, las peleas constantes con él, el amor que fue creciendo por él, mi primer trabajo, mis terribles experiencias, la última llamada y para finalizar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"_Se que puedes hacerlo Sakura..."_- susurraba Áyame.

Su voz era muy lejana, al igual que la de Sasuke, Itachi y Hinata, podía escuchar los porrazos pero no me importaba por que ya había encontrado la solución.

La cuchilla estaba a punto de tocar mi piel, podía notar la mirada de Áyame clavada en mi nuca y sus susurros, deje que la cuchilla se posara en mi muñeca y trace una leve línea haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por mi brazo, iba a profundizar el corte, pero sin esperarlo alguien me cogió del brazo en el que tenia la navaja y la aparto de mi otra muñeca manteniendo mis dos brazos en alto.

Levante la cabeza, vi como Itachi agarraba con fuerza a Áyame para que no escapara y como esta me miraba con odio, Hinata estaba con un teléfono en la mano llamando a la policía por lo que pude escuchar, entonces levante mi mirada para ver quién era mi carcelero, cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos no pude evitar llorar lágrimas de impotencia y salir del trance en el que Áyame me había sumido.

Como fui tan tonta de caer en su trampa, como pude creer que quitándome la vida lo solucionaría todo, esta era la manera más cobarde de solucionar los problemas...pero estaba tan desesperada, que cuando Áyame me hablo de que tenía el remedio contra mis problemas, que se me nublo la mente solo de pensar que aún había una esperanza para mí, pero que equivocada estaba.

"_¡Eres una perra!"_ -Chillo Áyame mientras se forcejeaba en los brazos de Itachi para escapar, note como Sasuke se ponía tenso y su ira se hacía presente en su cara _–" ¡por qué no te has cortado las venas!, ¡maldita asquerosa!, ¡no sabes cómo te odio, por quitarme a Sasuke!, ¡no mereces ser feliz! ¡no mereces vivir,! ¡Vas a estar marcada de por vida!, eres una..."-_ sus palabras fueron calladas por el guantazo que le dio Hinata.

"_Puede que Sasuke no pueda pegarte porque es muy caballeroso con las mujer, pero yo si puedo" _-dijo una Hinata severa –_ "aunque no se te podría denominar mujer, eres una deshonra para nosotras, más bien eres una víbora, asquerosa y celosa, que disfruta viendo sufrir a los demás, mereces el peor de los castigos"_ - chillo una descontrolada Hinata.

Áyame comenzó a soltar blasfemias sobre Hinata y sobre mí, mientras Itachi hacia ademán de controlarla entre sus fuertes brazos.

"_Voy a sacarla de aquí, está muy nerviosa y no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder seguir sosteniéndola, tiene bastante fuerza, estaremos a bajo esperando a la policía"_

salió con Áyame y cerraron la puerta, pero aún así se la podía escuchar gritar, Sasuke me soltó los brazos y los dejo caer al suelo, gruesas lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos por la estupidez que estuve a punto de hacer...si no llega a ser por ellos ahora mismo estaría muerta.

"_Hinata puedes ir a ayudar a Itachi, yo quiero hablar con Sakura a solas" _-la voz de Sasuke no mostraba emoción, no quise mirarle a la cara, no quería ver mi reflejo en él, porque sabía que cuando viera mi cara él se vería de la misma manera que yo, dolido por mi intento de suicidio.

"_Claro...estaré a bajo por si necesitáis algo" _- salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido.

Estuvimos unos minutos sin decir nada, sin movernos, solo escuchando mi leve llanto.

"_¿Fue Áyame la que te obligo hacer esto?"_ -dijo con la misma voz de antes sin ninguna emoción

No supo como contestarle, fue Áyame la que me incito hacerlo pero yo pude haberme negado perfectamente, aunque en ese momento no era yo, me había dejado llevar por sus palabras de mi única esperanza y no pensé en las consecuencias.

"_No" –_ susurré.

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke me cogió en brazos y me dejo sentada sobre la cama, él se acuclillo ante mí, me agarró de la barbilla, y me obligo a levantar la vista para mirarle , pero yo cerré los ojos fuertemente, no quería ver ojos preocupados.

"_Mírame por favor" – _su voz era triste – _"y dime que lo que me acabas de decir es una broma, que no intentabas sui…" - _su voz quedo ahogada por su llanto.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y le vi llorar, unas finas lágrimas rodaban por su perfecto rostro, en sus ojos pude ver miedo, no podía creer que estuviera así por mi culpa, no podía creer que fuera tan importante para él...aunque cuando me beso...me lo dejo bastante claro, pero ahora verle tan indefenso, llorando por una estúpida como yo, no podía hacerle esto, él no se lo merecía...no podía seguir viendo así y lo abrace.

El escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, como un niño pequeño que pierde su pelota y va llorando a su madre, y se oculta entre sus brazos, el era igual, como un niño desvalido y asustado, jamás lo había visto así, se me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos solo de verlo y sabes que era la culpable, el no se merecía esto...

"_No llores...no puedes llorar por alguien como yo...no lo merezco..."_- le susurre en su pelo.

Sentía como sus lágrimas mojaban mi camiseta pero no me importaba, porque eran suyas y de nadie más, solo quería verlo como antes ya sea feliz o enfurruñado, pero no triste y menos por mí.

"_Tanto es el dolor...que te causa, que has llegado a este punto" -_ pregunto Sasuke su voz seguía siendo débil –_ "no te ves capaz de seguir viviendo, yo..."_ – añadió – "_podría hacerte feliz..."_

No supe que decir tras escuchar sus palabras, me había dejado descolocada, él quería hacerme feliz aún sabiendo que si no lo conseguía caería conmigo en la oscuridad, por que se sacrificaba tanto por mí.

"_No quiero que me digas nada...solo quiero que me respondas, sin mentiras, ¿porque estaba aquí Áyame?"_ -dijo separándose de mí.

Sus ojos estaban rojos por la lágrimas, y el dolor, miedo y preocupación no desaparecía de su mirada, no pude evitar contarle la verdad, tras escuchar el relato de como entro a la casa hasta que ellos llegaron a mi habitación, sus ojos se iban abriendo de la sorpresa.

"_Pero no lo hiciste por voluntad propia" - _pude ver un poco de alegría en sus azabaches ojos – "_sus palabras te habían cegado, porque ella dijo lo que tú querías escuchar, que había una esperanza, y te dejaste llevar, pero no fue porque tu quisieras, te sentías tan desesperada que esa fue tu única salida"_

No sé como lo hizo pero había descrito perfectamente como me sentía, él era el único que me comprendía, sé que puedo confiar en él, ¿por qué no contarle toda la verdad?, el podría ayudarme, y dejaría de una vez por todas esta oscuridad que me invade.

"_Sasuke...yo…"-_ fui cortada cuando Itachi entro en la habitación.

"_Acaba de llegar la policía, se llevan a Áyame por allanamiento de morada, ¿hay algo más que deba saber la policía?" – _esto último lo dijo mirándome a mí.

"_Sí, yo bajare a decírselo, quédate con Sakura" -_ Sasuke salió de la habitación y me quede sola con Itachi.

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, el se acerco a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado rompiéndolo.

"_Sé que esto no lo hiciste por voluntad propia_" -eso me sorprendió_ – "no serias capaz de llegar a tanto, te prometo que...no sufrirás más, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, no dejaremos que vuelvan hacerte daño" _– sus palabras estaban impregnadas de ternura, como el hermano mayor que siempre quise y que gracias a mi madre tengo.

Me miro y me rodeo en sus grandes brazos, dándome un abrazo de oso que tanto me gustaba.

"_Gracias Itachi" -_le rodeé.

Se separo de mí y me miró con cariño.

"_Ino y Naruto viene de camino querían estar aquí contigo, no saben si podrán hacer algo por ti, pero quieren estar a tu lado por si los necesitas"._

Aquellas palabras me hicieron llorar de emoción, no me había dado cuenta de los grandes amigos que me rodeaban, hasta que no te pasa algo no te das cuenta das cuenta de lo que tienes.

"_Acaban de llevarse a Áyame" _-dijo Sasuke entrando en la habitación.

"_Chicos podemos bajar al salón, tengo que contaros algo"_

Dudaron por un momento pero luego asintieron.

Ya no lo ocultaría mas, esto que ha estado a punto de pasar me ha llenado de valor y sé que puedo confiar en ellos, solo espero que contando esto no perjudique a nadie, porque no me lo perdonaría.

Mi papa siempre me decía que de los errores se aprende, que no tenía que tener miedo de reconocer cuando me equivocaba, que no iba a ser inferior por ello, porque todos los seres humanos tropiezan con la misma piedra, por mucho que algunos por orgullo no quieran reconocerlo, y que debía afrontarlo y acoger de buena gana todo lo que aprendía de estos errores, porque la vida es solo una vez, y que aprender de todas las circunstancia en las que nos encontramos para crecer como personas y llegar a ser alguien en la vida, ahora sus palabras habían tomado significado sobre mí, he aprendido mucho de la vida desde que me ocurrió esto, y sé que mi principal error fue no hacerle caso a Sasuke cuando intentaba protegerme...no haberle contado al verdad...pero me he dado cuenta y estoy decidida a contárselo todo.

Sé que papa desde el cielo me estará sonriendo y estará contento por mi decisión... no pude evitar mirar por la ventana y ver como una sola estrella brillaba en el cielo, sabía que era él, infundiéndome valor, una lágrima rodó por mi rostro...lo echaba mucho de menos.

"_¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?" _-la voz preocupada de Sasuke sonó a mi lado, me seque la lágrima y me apresure a contestar.

"_Sí" - _sonreí

Me sonrió, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Itachi no estaba.

"_¿Y Itachi?" -_pregunte buscándolo por la habitación.

"_Fue al salón, acaban de llegar Ino y Naruto, será mejor que bajemos"_

Bajamos al salón y nada más entrar Ino se tiró a mi cuello.

"_No sé cómo podría reconfortarte por lo ocurrido" -_dijo en mi pelo_ – "solo puedo decirte que si algún día te ocurre algo, y necesitas alguien con quien hablar...aquí tienes un hombro donde llorar! -_se separo y me sonrió.

"_Gracias Ino-chan, eres una gran amiga"_

Luego se acerco Naruto y también me abrazo

"_Sabes que también puedes contar conmigo siempre"_

"_lo sé Naruto"_

Me senté junto a Hinata en el sofá.

"_Hinata muchas gracias por lo que le hiciste antes a Áyame, fue bastante gracioso" - _sonreí

"_Sabes que no tienes que darme las gracias, por algo somos hermanas ¿no?" - _sonrió

"_Por supuesto"_ -y nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo.

Todos se acomodaron en los sofás y me miraron esperando que hablara, me puse un poco nerviosa por todas sus miradas puestas en mí, pero recordé lo que me había prometido, no pensaba echarme atrás, tenía que decírselo no era ninguna cobarde, deje escapar un suspiro y comencé.

"_He decidido contaros la verdad"_ -Sasuke pareció sorprenderse y me miraba con una sonrisa.

"_Me alegra que por fin hayas decidido contárnoslo" –_ volvió a sonreír

"_Solo os quiero advertir de algo" -_ todos me prestaron más atención si es que eso era posible _– "si no os quise contar esto era porque podría perjudicar a una persona y no quería que me odiarais si le pasaba algo"_

"_¿De quién se trata?" _-pregunto Hinata.

"_Mikoto" _– susurré.

Se formo un silencio incomodo en la sala y todos s miraron, para luego volver a mirarme a mí.

"_Comprendo perfectamente si no queréis escuchar lo que os tengo que decir, es vuestra madre y ella es más importante que yo" _– intente sonreír –_ "no os guardare ningún rencor hagáis lo que hagáis"_

Itachi se levanto de su sitio.

"_Tengo que ir a ver a Mikoto y ponerla al tanto, llamaremos a la policía y la protegerán, no pensamos dejar esto al antojo de esos psicópatas_" – dijo Itachi cogiendo las llaves de su coche – "Sakura tu cuéntale todo a los demás, no tengas miedo de decir nada, van a tener que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para llegar haceros daño a alguno de mis seres queridos y entre ellos estas tu Sakura, no pienso dejar que te hagan daño"

Este no era el Itachi que yo conocía, este era serie y protector el que yo conocía era gracioso y le encantaba enfadar a Sasuke, me acaba de demostrar que sabe sobrellevar una situación sin ninguna de sus bromas, era el mejor hermano que existe.

"_Itachi yo voy contigo, no quiero dejarte solo" -_se levanto Ino y los dos salieron de la casa.

Sasuke me miraba con cariño.

"_Ahora entiendo porque no nos querías decir nada, pero ya no hay peligro" _– sonrió-_ "Mi mama estará bien, no te preocupes"_

Suspire y comencé a relatarles todo lo ocurrido.

Les conté que de los chicos que me defendieron en la cafetería me dejaron una nota, subí a mi cuarto a por ella y se la enseñe a los allí presentes, me alegre de haberla guardado, continué contándoles que por ese motivo fue por el que deje el trabajo pero para mi mala suerte ese mismo día el jefe intento abusar de mi, les conté con detalles todo lo que me hizo y como pude escapar de él, también les conté como Sofía me traiciono y me dejo en manos de los mismo tipos de la cafetería solo que había uno más, solo que tenía la cara tapada, les dije que él fue el que me pego al paliza y el que me violo, también les conté que después de que Sasuke me encontrara recibí llamadas amenazándome y diciéndome que me estaban vigilando, les dije que ellos sabían que vivía aquí ya que dejaron mi bolso en el buzón y lo último que había pasado que Áyame había aparecido y todo lo que me dijo para convencerme de que me suicidara.

Durante el relato no pude evitar llorar, Hinata se mantenía firme a mi lado frotándome la espalda para calmar mis sollozos y hacerme más llevadera la situación, Naruto me miraba con cara de horror y con la mandíbula tensa y Sasuke, el tenia la mirada perdida en un punto detrás de mí, sus manos estaban cerradas en dos puños y sus ojos disparaban chispas.

"_Siento haberos mentido"_

"_No tienes que disculparte de nada Sakura" -_dijo Hinata – "_tú no tienes la culpa de nada"_

Le sonreí como modo de agradecimiento.

"_Lo que está claro es que ellos son lo de periódico" -_susurró Hinata.

En ese momento alguien entro a la casa, se trataba de Itachi e Ino.

"_Ya hemos puesto a salvo a mama, esta todo bajo control" -_dijo Itachi.

Sasuke se levanto hecho una furia y me miro, a pesar de su ira me mando una mirada de comprensión.

"_Hinata, Naruto" -_los nombrados lo miraron – _"quiero que lleven a Sakura a la policía a denunciar lo ocurrido y luego la llevan a un médico, quiero que le hagan pruebas y que nos garanticen si se encuentra bien y si fue violada de verdad, según lo que nos contó Sakura se desmayo y no sabemos a ciencia cierta que hayan abusado de ella"_

"_Entendido" – _respondió Naruto.

"_Nosotros tres tenemos algo que hacer"_- se dirigió a Itachi e Ino –" _os cuento por el camino lo ocurrido"_

Me dio miedo sus palabras ¿que pretendía hacer?, no podía dejar que se marchara en el estado que se encontraba, estaba demasiado alterado.

"_Sasuke" -_me miró- "_¿qué planeas?"_

Se acerco a mí y me beso en la frente.

"_No tienes de que preocuparte, estaré aquí pronto, tu solo haz caso a Naruto y Hinata ¿de acuerdo?" _-asentí.

Ellos marcharon en el _auto_ de Sasuke y nosotros en mi coche y el de Hinata.

Fuimos primero a la policía, denunciamos los hechos y me hicieron volver a contar lo ocurrido y describirle como era cada uno de aquellos chicos, también le di la dirección de la cafetería y el lugar donde me acorralaron, para hacerles más fácil la búsqueda, después de dos horas testificando ante la policía, me dijeron que harían todo lo posible por pillar a esos cuatro abusadores y que tampoco me preocupara por el dueño de la cafetería, que me agradecían mucho que le diera más información sobre esos chicos ya que estaban en busca y captura, también les pregunte por Áyame y me dijeron que estaba siendo interrogada que intentarían ver si ella tenía algo que ver como lo ocurrido.

Después me obligaron a ir al médico y hacerme todo tipo de pruebas, de examinar mi cuerpo cubierta de rasguños y moratones y curarme la pequeña rajá de la muñeca me dejaron marcharme y me dijeron que en unos cinco días aproximadamente tendrían los resultados.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Sasuke, Itachi e Ino no habían vuelto aún, estaba empezando a preocuparme ¿y si les a ocurrido algo?, aunque tampoco sabía a dónde iban, no me lo dijeron.

Hinata y Naruto se sentaron en el sofá a esperar yo me senté en las escaleras frente por frente de la puerta, cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más nervios, hasta que vi abrirse la puerta y a los tres entrando, me levante corriendo y me lance a los brazos de Sasuke, pero me separe inmediatamente ya que dejo escapar un grito de dolor.

"_¿Que te ha pasado?" -_pregunte asustada, el volvió la cara y se agarró con fuerza el brazo.

"_Hemos ido hacerle un visita a tu amigo, el de la cafetería, y le hemos dado su merecido, pero Sasuke tuvo tan mala suerte que le alcanzo el cuchillo que llevaba el tío y le hizo una raja desde la muñeca al codo" –_ dijo Itachi preocupado – "_no es una raja muy profunda, pero es reciente y le debe de doler"_

Me acerque a él y retire su mano de su brazo izquierdo, con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño, levante la camiseta ensangrentada y rajada, para encontrarme con una fea herida_._

"_Será mejor que te la cure" _– lo cogí la mano y lo lleve a la cocina, saque el maletín y empecé a curarle la herida, era verdad lo que decía Itachi no era muy profunda pero se le quedaría la marca, mientras le curaba pude sentir su mirada fija en mi y empecé a sentirme un poco incomoda.

"_No deberías haber hecho esto, mira tú brazo, se te va a quedar marca"_

"_No me importa, yo solo quería darle su merecido por lo que te hizo" -_lo miré a los ojos el ya me miraba –_ "además" -_añadió divertido –"¿_no te gustan los chicos con cicatrices?, según las revistas de chicas, los hace parecer más sexy, el chico malo" –_ río

Le acompañe en sus risas, pero después se volvió serio.

"_Sakura"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Prometo que no dejare que te ocurra nada, nunca más"_

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de amor. Y supe que eran verdaderas sus palabras.


	18. ¿Amigos?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de las mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y más excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece a **Eishel hale** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**¿Amigos?**

Después de curarle la herida a Sasuke, insistí en que fuera a un hospital, pero se negó, era igual de cabezota que yo.

Los chicos nos contaron que no llegaron hacerle técnicamente _nada,_ la policía hizo acto de presencia, y estuvieron a punto de llevarse también a Sasuke y a Itachi a comisaría por el escándalo, pero Ino movió algunos hilillos, y pudo convencer al jefe de policía.

Cuando terminaron de relatárnoslo todo, Sasuje me acompaño a mi habitación, me obligo a acostarme, y beso mi frente con dulzura.

"_Ya no tienes de que preocuparte"_ – susurro en mi oído.

"_Te amo, Sasuke" - _susurré, aunque sabía que ya no podía escucharme.

Paso una semana, en la casa se respira tranquilada, todos estábamos recuperándonos poco a poco, y yo la primera, había vuelto a clases, y salía con Hinata e Ino por las tardes para despejarme, la heridas de mi cuerpo fueron desapareciendo, al igual que mis constantes pesadillas.

Habíamos tenido noticias de "mi ex-jefe", ha entrado en prisión, se le acusa de abuso y mal trato a menores, yo no fui la única, hubo cinco chicas más que sufrieron de sus abusos. Sofía y los otros chicos, se que están en busca y captura, pero aún no se sabía nada de ellos.

Esta misma mañana había recibido una llamada desde el hospital, avisándome de que para esta tarde estarían las pruebas, Sasuke dijo que me acompañaría, aunque yo no estaba muy segura de que quisiera que viniera, si daba positivo, es decir, si decía que había sido violada, no querría tener a Sasukr delante, no quería que me viera llorar, porque me había prometido no hacerle sufrir, y diga lo que diga ese papel, voy a salir adelante.

"_¿A qué hora vais a ir al hospital?"_ - pregunto Hinata mientras comíamos.

"_Cuando Sakura crea estar preparada para saber la verdad, yo la llevare"_-dijo Sasuke contestando por mí.

La verdad no estaba preparada para nada, lo único que quería era ver los resultados, no quería comerme el coco pensando en que haría si fuera positivo o si no, lo mejor era hacerlo sin pensar.

"_Yo estoy preparada"_

"_¿Estás segura Sakura?"_ - dijo Sasuke.

"_No he estado más segura en mi vida" – _Sasuke me sonrió en respuesta.

Sobre las cinco, Sasuke, vino a mi habitación para avisarme de que nos íbamos, me puse los zapatos, y baje al salón. Cuando salíamos por la puerta nos encontramos con una sorpresa, Ken estaba a punto de tocar al timbre.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" _- gruño Sasuke

"_Hola Sasuke"-_ luego volvió al vista a mi – "Hola preciosa"

"_¿Que quieres?" –_ se impaciento Sasuke.

"_Venía a invitar a Sakura al cine"_ -dijo volviendo a mirar a Sasuke _– "sé todo lo que ha ocurrido, quería haber venido antes a verla, pero no lo creía prudente, por lo ocurrido con mi herman_a" -dijo agachando al cabeza.

"_Creías bien, no eres muy bien recibido aquí" _- soltó Sasuke.

"_¡Sasuke!"_ - el solo gruño de nuevo.

"_Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que hizo mi hermana, quería invitar a Sakura al cine, como forma de pedir perdón por lo que hizo Áyame"_

"_¿Crees que lo que hizo tu hermana tiene perdón?" -_ escupió

"_¡No!, yo no dije eso...pero yo no tengo porque cargar con la culpa de mi hermana, sigo considerando a Sakura mi amiga, y espero que ella a mi también"_

Ken tenía razón, él no tenía porque cargar con la culpa de su hermana, y era verdad que yo seguía considerándole un amigo.

"_Hoy no puede salir contigo, tenemos cita en el hospital" _– dijo Sasuke cortante.

"_Yo la acompañare" _

"_No_" – sentenció.

"_Deja que ella decida"_

Los dos me miraron, y yo no sabía que debía hacer, no quería que me acompañara Sasuke, y me vendría genial salir con alguien que no fuera de mi familia, y ya que Ken estaba tan empeñado en mantener nuestra amistad… Mire a Sasuke, y asentí, de forma que el entendió que me iba con Ken, él suspiro, y miro con desconfianza a Ken antes de darme un beso en la frente.

"_La quiero aquí antes de que anochezca"_

"_Aquí estará" –_sonrió.

"_¿Te parece bien que vayamos al cine, y a tomar algo, antes de ir a por los resultados?"_

"_Perfecto"_– sonreí, me hacía falta despejarme, y no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar de Ken, él no tenía nada que ver con las maldades de su hermana, ¿verdad?.

Después de ver la película, que para mi sorpresa fue una de humor, fuimos a una cafetería a tomar algo, nos sentamos en una mesa, e hicimos el pedido, después de un largo silencio incomodo, Ken hablo.

"¿_No me vas a preguntar por Áyame?" _

"_¿Debía hacerlo?"_

"_Supongo"_

"_Quiero saberlo...solo que no pensé que fuera lo más adecuado preguntarte a ti" _-respondí.

"_No tienes de que preocuparte, no me hubiera ofendido si me lo hubieras preguntado, ¿quieres saberlo?" – _asentí.

Sonrió con tristeza, y clavo su mirada en la mesa.

"_La llevaron a comisaría, después de varios interrogatorios, se dieron cuenta...se dieron cuenta de que Áyame no está bien" –_ susurró.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron desconcertada.

"_¿Qué no está bien?" - _me atreví a preguntar.

"_Ella tiene problemas mentales" –_ volvió a susurrar.

"_Ken, lo siento mucho"_

"_No lo sientas, esto se veía venir, Áyame llevaba unos años actuando diferente, lo que nunca llegue a pensar es que intentara algo como esto... mis padres la han internado en un psiquiátrico"_

"_Lo siento" _– no pude evitar volver a disculparme.

"_Tenías derecho a saberlo"_

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo, ¿cómo sabia Áyame lo que me había pasado?, como había caído antes, nadie a parte de los chicos sabía lo que me ocurrió, ¿podría ella conocer aquellos chicos?

"_¿Como supo Áyame sobre lo que me ocurrió?, ¿y tu?" _- se tensó –_ "solo lo sabían mis hermanos"_

Seguía sin hablar.

"_¿Te encuentras bien?"_

"_Preferiría que nos marcháramos ya"_ – dijo levantándose de la mesa.

No quise seguir insistiendo, pero todo esto era muy extraño.

Estuvimos hablando un rato mas de distintos temas evitando ambos hablar sobre lo que me ocurrió y su hermana, luego me llevo al hospital y recogí las pruebas. Ya era de noche cuando salimos del hospital, y Ken decidió que ya era hora de volver.

Para mi sorpresa no aparco en frente de mi casa, si no cuatro calles más abajo, donde estaban haciendo nuevas casa, y aún no había nadie viviendo por allí.

"_Dime una cosa Sakura, ¿de qué son esas pruebas?" _–preguntó.

"_Es..."–_ ¿debía decírselo? _– "son unas pruebas donde dicen si...abusaron de mi o no" _-dije agachando la cabeza.

"_¿No las vas a ver?"_

"_Si tienes razón, debería verlo"_

Con el miedo presente en mi rostro, abrí el sobre, y saque el fino papel, empecé a leer hasta llegar a lo que me interesaba, la prueba daba...negativa, no habían abusado de mí, no habían llegado a violarme. Una gran sonrisa cruzo mi cara, y la imagen de Sasuke paso por mi mente. Miré a Ken para darle a entender con mi sonrisa que todo estaba bien, pero al ver su rostro, mi sonrisa se congelo.

"_Tendré que ocuparme de que el contenido de ese sobre cambie" – _río.

Él se volvió para mirarme, y por un momento vi en él al hombre en mascarado, el hombre que me maltrato, eran sus mismo ojos, como no me di cuenta antes...escuche como ponía el seguro del coche, para evitar que escapara, y guardaba las llaves en sus pantalones.

"_No puede ser"_

"_Eres tan estúpida"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Sakura, nunca tuve intención de hacerte daño, esa es la verdad, mis amigos y yo nos divertíamos con las otras chicas, pero tuviste que entrar a trabajar allí, y toda camarera que entre allí, nos pertenece, Sofía es la que nos ayuda a persuadir a las chicas, tu caíste en la trampa, y ya no pude hacer nada por salvarte, créeme que no quería hacerte daño, pero te interpusiste en nuestro camino, y eran ellos contra mí, no podía arriesgarme a salvarte, a cambio de todo aquello, les pedí que me dejaran a mi hacerlo, ya que si algún día lo averiguaras, no sentirías tanto asco al saber que fui yo"_-sonrió.

"_Eres una basura, como crees que no voy a sentir asco de alguien que me obliga a tener relaciones" _-hable con más fuerza de la que esperaba.

"_Porque he visto como me miras, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que te gusto?" – _río – "_Ahora que sabes la verdad no puedo dejarte viva"_

Aquellas palabras me dejaron muda, y me pegue más contra la puerta de mi asiento.

"_Pero antes debo hacer algo, sería un desperdicio dejarte morir virgen" – _sonrió.

"_¡No, por favor!"_

"_¿Suplicando como la última vez?, me encanta que lo hagas, eso hace que me excite mas"_ -susurro en mi oreja.

Se había tumbado sobre mí, beso mi clavícula, mi cuello, mis hombros, de un tirón arranco mi camiseta, haciendo que los botones salieran disparados, beso la poca piel que se veía de mis pechos, hasta llegar a mi vientre.

Rompí a llorar, e intente quitármelo de encima, pero todo lo que hacía era inútil, era más fuerte que yo, subíos sus manos hasta mis pechos, y los masajeo con brusquedad, beso mis labios con desesperación e intentaba abrirse paso en mi boca.

"_No me lo pongas difícil Sakura, te juro que no te va a doler, ya verás como dentro de poco me suplicas que te dé más" -_sonrió.

"_Déjame Ken, no le diré a nadie que eres tú, pero por favor, no me hagas esto, te lo suplico..."-_ sollocé.

"_¿Te he mencionado que me gusta que me supliques?"_

"_Estás loco"_

"_¡Tu eres la que está loca!, esto no es solo porque te escapaste de mi aquel día, también lo hago por Áyame, por tu culpa esta en un psiquiátrico"_

"_¿Por mi culpa?"_

Me ignoro por completo, y siguió manoseándome. Recorrió con sus manos mi cuerpo con brusquedad, y sus labios besaban los míos con rabia, me sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada.

Se sentó sobre mí, y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, tenía que salir de allí.

"_Ken viene alguien" _-solté

"_No me importa" - _dijo echándose de nuevo sobre mí.

"_Deberían importarte, pienso gritar"_

"_No te atreverás" _

"_Tengo todas las de perder, ya me da igual todo" - _le respondí.

Se quito de encima, y salió a ver de quien se trataba, olvidándose de echar de nuevo el seguro.

Me salí apresuradamente del coche, e intente escapar.

"_¡Zorra mentirosa, no te vas a escapar!" _-dijo echándose sobre mi – "me has hecho enfadar, no seré bueno contigo"

Patalee para escaparme de él, pero fue inútil, deje caer mi cara hacia un lado, pero vi algo que podría salvarme, alargue la mano pero no llegaba, aproveche que estaba entretenido besando mi cuello para intentar moverme un poco hacia allí, alargue mi brazo todo lo que pude, y agarré con fuerza la piedra, luego volví mi cara hacia él, me miro con curiosidad.

"_¿Qué sucede Sakura, has decidido complacerme?"_

"_Ni en tus mejores sueños"_ - y acto seguido, le estampe la piedra en la cabeza haciendo que cayera inconsciente sobre mí.

Corriendo me lo quite de encima, y corriendo me dirigí a la casa, debía llamar a la policía avisándoles del paradero de Ken.

* * *

**Oh… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? En lo personal y mi escases de visión, me encanto. Estoy terriblemente deprimida, ya que volvieron a internar a mi papá, solo le pido a Dios que se recupere y que si le llegara a pasar algo que nos de las fuerzas a todos para sobrellevar la situación. Lamento mi demora pero tengo dos trabajos, así que me es demasiado difícil coordinarlos con la escritura.**

**Estamos en México y todo mundo es libre de expresarse como mejor le venga en gana, si mi "Querida" amiga – que me insulto y se esconde detrás de un reviewn anónimo- me dice que soy una mierda de escritora, y que le haga un favor al mundo dejando de escribir mierdas, que así lo crea, estamos en un país libre y todos podemos expresarnos como queramos.**

**Otra cosa también es que primeramente Dios dentro de 1 día cumplo 18 años, yujuu exactamente el 07 de agosto, ¿Quién de ustedes me regalara un ficc SasySaku o un ficc NejiHina? Jaja como se los había dicho mi mente es algo pervet XDD bueno sin nada más que decir su servidora se retira. Y muchas gracias a aquellas chicas/os que me mandaron sus mp´s preguntando si me encontraba bien. Adiós.**


	19. Venganza

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de las mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y más excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece a **Eishel hale** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Venganza**

Empuje la verja, haciendo más ruido del que pretendía.

"_¿Sakura?" -_dijo su dulce y seductora voz.

"_Sí Sasuke, soy yo"-_ dije volviéndome para mirarle.

Estaba a unos metros de mí, pero no le veía bien por culpa de la oscuridad.

"_Pensaba salir a buscarte"_-dijo acercándose a mi –_ "Me tenias preocupado"_

Se quedo a unos pasos de mí, mirando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, su expresión de alegría cambio radicalmente, clavo sus ojos en los míos.

"_¿Quien se ha atrevido a tocarte? ¿Ken?" – _la ira estaba presente en su voz.

"_No ha llegado hacerme nada, pude escapar de él"_ – susurré – "_Sasuke, hay que llamar a la policía, Ken es uno de los chicos"_

Tenso la mandíbula, y apretó los puños, separo la poca distancia que nos separaba, sujeto mi cadera cuidadosamente, y me hizo entrar en la casa.

"_¿Sasuke?, No ibas a buscar a…?" – _comenzó Hinata, pero al verme callo _- ¿Sakura, que ha ocurrido?"_

"_Hinata llama a la policía, dile que hemos dado con el último integrante de la banda, Ken Uchimomo" – _me miró dulcemente _– "¿Dónde se encuentra?"_

"_Se encuentra cuatro calles más abajo, inconsciente .Cogí las llaves de su coche"–_ las saqué de mi bolsillo y se las entregue_._

"_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Hinata. Yo lo retendré hasta que llegue la policía" - _dijo Sasuke separándose de mí.

"_Voy contigo"_ – dijo Itachi –_ "Estas demasiado nervioso, no voy a dejar que cometas una locura"_

"_¡Como pretendes que este. Es la segunda vez que ese canalla intenta abusar de Sakura!"_- grito Sasuke.

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y lo sujeto del hombro, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a lanzar sobre Itachi.

"_Yo también voy" _

Sasuke no puso más quejas.

"_Cuidar de Sakura" _– dijo Sasuke.

Sin pensarlo le agarré de la camiseta, él se volvió para mirarme.

"_Voy con vosotros" _– dije decidida

"_No Sakura, tú te quedas aquí"_ – el tono de Sasuke no aceptaba reproches

"_Estas demasiado alterado .No pienso dejarte-"_

"_¡No, Sakura!, no es momento para tus cabezonerías" _– me corto –_ "Por una vez hazme caso, no quiero ponerte de nuevo en peligro"–_ me dio la espalda y se apresuró a salir de la casa seguido por Itachi y Naruto.

No podía creer que siguiera echándose la culpa de lo ocurrido. ¿No entendía que yo era la que quiso salir con Ken?, él no tiene la culpa de nada, y aún así, seguía culpándose.

"_Sakura, Sasuke tiene razón, debes quedarte aquí"_ – susurró Hinata _– "Ino" –_ la aludida miró hacia Hinata – _"Voy a llamar, búscale algo a Sakura para que se cambie"_

"_Voy a por algo de ropa" _– desapareció escaleras arriba, para aparecer unos segundos después.

Me tendió unos pantalones de licra, y una camiseta de mangas corta – _"Así estarás más cómoda" – _sonrió.

"_Gracias Ino-chan"_

Nos sentamos en el sofá, y nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio. ¿Qué estaría pasando?, ¿Habrá hecho Sasuke alguna locura?.

"_¿Qué paso con las pruebas?"-_ pregunto Ino rompiendo el silencio.

"_Dio negativo" -_sonreí.

Ino me abrazo cariñosamente, se separo de mí y me regalo una radiante sonrisa_ – "¡Me alegro por ti Sakura!"_

Después de su fuerte abrazo corrió junto a Hinata para darle la buena noticia, aproveché que me había dejado sola, para escapar. Salí fuera, y me dirigí corriendo al lugar donde abandone a Ken.

La imagen que me encontré cuando llegué no fue la que esperaba, Ken encima de Sasuke golpeando su cara. Itachi se lo quitó de encima, pero este seguía pataleando, Sasuke se levantó, sangraba por la nariz en abundancia, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por algunas magulladuras, unas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro, se me encogió el corazón de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sasuke se dirigió hacia Ken, Ken tenía el labio reventado y sangraba por la cabeza, Naruto estaba intentado calmarlos, pero solo consiguió que le golpearan a él también.

Corriendo, me acerque a separarlos.

"_¡Basta!" -_chille, detrás de mí, se oyeron las voces y los pasos, de Hinata e Ino.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotras.

"¡_Sasuke, déjale esto a la policía, por favor, no te manches las manos por mi culpa!"_ –sollocé.

"_¿Por qué la habéis dejado venir?"- _Ino y Hinata miraron a Sasuke –_ "Sakura, vuelve a casa, no tienes por qué estar aquí" _-ordenó Sasuke serio.

"_¡Si tengo que estar aquí. Tú estás aquí defendiéndome!"–_ Grité – "¡Estoy cansada, de hacer sufrir a las personas a las que quiero. Y tú eres una de ellas…!"

"_Sakura…"_

No pudo decir nada mas, Ken pudo soltarse del agarré de Itachi, y se lanzó de nuevo sobre Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto intentaban separarlos, y en ese momento escuché la sirena de la policía.

Esto no podía ser bueno, los coches de policía llegaron rápidamente, y separaron a Sasuke y Ken, dos policías los agarraban, mientras que uno de ellos hablaba con Itachi y Naruto.

"_¿Se encuentran bien señoritas?" _-dijo un joven con una gran sonrisa.

Las tres asentimos con la cabeza- "_¿que van hacer con ellos?"_ -_ s_eñale a Sasuke y Ken.

"_Deduzco que usted es la chica que ha sufrido los ataques de uno de los chicos" –_ me miró y yo asentí – "_los llevaremos a comisaría"_

"_Pero Sasuke no tiene la culpa, la tengo yo"_

"_Ha sido una imprudencia el venir hasta aquí y atacar al otro chico"–_ me dejo con la boca cerrada – "_pero si te sirve de consuelo, yo en su lugar también lo habría hecho" _- sonrió y yo me ruborice.

"_Ino" –_ llamo Itachi – "_será mejor que os vayáis a casa, Naruto y yo vamos a ir a comisaría con Sasuke" _– ella asintió y se dirigió ahora al policía que estaba conmigo _–"¿podrían llevarlas alguien a casa?"_

"_Claro, Dan las llevara" _

Ino se despidió de Itachi con un beso y las tres seguimos al policía.

"_Dan, ¿puedes llevar a estas tres señoritas a su casa?"_

"_Por supuesto·_

Nos subimos en el coche de policía y le indicamos el camino hasta nuestra casa.

Hinata e Ino me echaron la bronca por desaparecer, después de ser sermoneada nos sentamos en el sofá a esperar, pasaban las horas y nadie aparecía por la casa, ni llamadas, ¡ni un maldito mensaje!, subí a mi dormitorio, y me tiré en la cama. No tenía intención de dormirme, pero el sueño me venció.

Desperté más tarde con el chirrido de la verja, me levante, y abrí mi puerta para escuchar de quien se trataba.

"_Sube hablar con ella"-_ dijo Hinata_– "nosotros nos vamos para darles intimidad"_

Todos se despidieron de Sasuke, y salieron de la casa. Yo volví a cerrar la puerta y me eche en la cama.

Sasuke abrió la puerta – _"¿Sakura, estas despierta?"-_preguntó.

"_Sí" –_ dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Entro en el dormitorio, tenía la camiseta con manchas de sangre y un poco rota, ya no sangraba por la nariz, pero aún tenía un poco de sangre seca, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

"_Me ha dicho Hinata que las pruebas dieron negativas" _–sonrío.

"_Sí" _-le devolví la sonrisa.

"_No sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo" – _y era verdad, no me había mentido, la alegría llegó hasta sus ojos.

"_No…no tenias que haber venido" _

"_Sasuke, tú eras el que no debiste haber ido, te has metido en problemas por mi"_

"_¿Que querías que hiciera?, no sabes la rabia que sentí cuando me dijiste que él era el que te ha estado atormentado todo este tiempo, el que intento hacerte daño, cuando lo tuve delante…me cegó la ira" _– soltó de golpe.

"_Esa no es la solución Sasuke, estoy agradecida de todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero solo mírate, estás lleno de heridas, ¡y todo por mi maldita culpa!"_

"_¡A quien le importa lo que a mí me ocurra" -_dijo enfadado.

"_¡A mí me importa! –_Dije en el mismo tono – _"No soporto verte sufrir, y desde que llegue a esta casa no he hecho otra cosa!"_

"_¡Es que siempre tenemos que estar discutiendo. Nunca podremos tener una conversación sin discutir!_ –gritó.

"_Eres tú el que ha empezado" _– dije enfurecía y acercándome mas a él – "_así que no me vengas con esas, porque..."_

**Mi amor por ti  
anhelo de la sangre al latir.  
Tu amor por mí  
es el aliento que me hace vivir.**

Agarró mi cintura, pagándome más a él, y beso mis labios, al principio estaba un poco desconcertada, pero luego me deje llevar y enrede mis manos en su pelo, aún agarrándome por la cintura, empezó andar, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama, y el sobre mí.

**Mi corazón  
vive en mi verdad,  
mi vieja soledad  
sólo existen para amar y...**

Separo sus labios de los míos y me sonrió, yo le correspondí.

"_¿Estas mejor?"_ –susurró. Su aliento golpeo en mi rostro.

"_Creo que la cosa ha empeorado"_ -sonreí. Y él río por mi respuesta.

"_No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto"_ -dijo en mi oído.

Sus palabras me habían hecho la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, unas mariposas revoleteaban en mi estómago, antes de que volviera a besarme, mis manos iban por su pelo hasta su espalda, las suyas tocaban mis muslos con desesperación, se separo un poco de mi, puso sus manos en los botones de mi camisa, y me miró pidiéndome permiso, yo asentí, y él la desabrocho.

**Hoy,  
desnuda frente a ti  
envuelta en tú pasión  
temblando de delirio.  
Hoy,  
brindo al amor por ti  
celebro el gozo de vivir,  
la alegría de sentir  
que aquí estoy desnuda frente a ti.**

Me quitó la camisa, y luego bajo sus manos hasta mis caderas, deslizo sus dedos por el elástico del pantalón, y fue deslizándolo hacia abajo. Mis torpes e inexpertas manos, intentaban desabrochar la camisa, cuando acabe con ella, toque cada porción de su pecho temblorosa, hasta llegar a su fuerte cadera, desabroché sus vaqueros, se puso de pie y lo dejó caer, estaba hiperventilando solo de verlo en ropa interior, podía sentir el sonrojo de mis mejillas, y el pareció verlo también porque sonrió con picardía, me evaluó con sus ardientes orbes azabaches, y volvió a tumbarse sobre mí.

**Soñar, volar  
tocar el cielo porque tú estás  
sentir, amar  
toda la fuerza del calor que me das.**

Sus labios no dejaron en ningún momento de mi piel, sus manos fueron a mi espalda, jugueteo con el broche del sujetador, hasta que consiguió abrirlo, fue besando cada porción de piel expuesta, desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, haciendo que gimiera de placer, volvió a subir a mis labios con una sonrisa, ya solo me quedaba una prenda, y no duró mucho puesta, él también se despojó de la suya.

**Mi corazón  
mi vida y mi verdad,  
mi vieja soledad  
sólo existen para amar y...**

Sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo, tocando cada zona expuesta de mi piel, su solo contacto hacia que una corriente eléctrica me traspasara. Solo tenía cabeza para pensar en Sasuke, y en el momento que estábamos pasando, bese sus labios con desesperación, su cuello, su duro pecho, Sasuke suspiraba de placer. Con cuidado, separo mis piernas, me dio una mirada de amor y deseo, cerré los ojos e incline la cabeza hacia atrás, no tarde en sentir como entraba en mí.

**Hoy,  
desnuda frente a ti  
envuelta en tú pasión  
temblando de delirio.  
Hoy,  
brindo al amor por ti  
celebro el gozo de vivir,  
la alegría de sentir  
que aquí estoy desnuda frente a ti.**

Lo hizo con sumo cuidado, el dolor no era nada comparado con la felicidad de poder estar con Sasuke, en sus brazos, los dos juntos, y solos, unas indiscretas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro, él las limpios con sus labios.

"_Pronto pasara"_ – susurraba en mi oído – _"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"_

**Y sé que el cielo no podría ser mejor  
instante esencial  
locura de dos  
elegidos del amor.**

Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, aumento el ritmo, sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, y los jadeos y gemidos de placer, Sasuke me besaba el cuello y yo arañaba su espalda, el sudor corría por mi rostro al igual que por mi cuerpo, Sasuke estaba igual, me miró con amor y pasión, me besó los labios y aumento un poco más el ritmo, mi corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad increíble, estaba tan feliz de compartir este momento con él. Lentamente, fue bajando el ritmo poco a poco hasta parar.

**Hoy,  
desnuda frente a ti  
envuelta en tú pasión  
temblando de delirio.  
Hoy,  
brindo al amor por ti  
celebro el gozo de vivir,  
la alegría de sentir  
que aquí estoy desnuda frente a ti.**

Se quedó recostado sobre mí, sin decir nada, solo mirándome, respirábamos con dificultad, una sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió su cara, y yo le sonrió, volviendo a besar sus labios, su mandíbula, su cuello y termine mordiendo el óvulo de su oreja, el gimió de placer y se dejó caer a un lado de la cama.

Sasuke rodeo mi cintura y me apego todo lo que podía a él, nuestras piernas desnudas se entrelazaron, pase mi mano por su cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, aún podía escuchar su respiración agitada cuando me dormí.

Desperté, bien entrada la mañana, una sonrisa se formo en mi cara al recordar lo ocurrido a noche, aún estaba sobre el pecho de Sasuke, me daba miedo ver su reacción cuando despertara, comencé a hacer circulitos en su pecho, cuando escuche que alguien abría la puerta de la casa.

"_¡Hemos vuelto!" -_chillo la voz de mi madre desde la planta de abajo, mi sonrisa se borro al escucharla.

Levante la cabeza y miré a Sasuke, en su cara había una mueca de horror.


	20. Nada más que miradas

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de las mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y más excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece a **Eishel hale** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Nada más que miradas**

Mis ojos estaban dilatados del pánico, si mi madre y Fugaku nos encontraban en estas circunstancias yo...¡oh Dios! No sabría cómo explicarlo, que le iba a decir, hola mama, hola Fugaku-sama ¿cómo lo habéis pasado?, a no nos miréis así, no estamos haciendo nada malo, mi profesor de Biología dice que no debemos de avergonzarnos de practicar el sexo que es algo natural, y si no tenemos en cuenta que vosotros estáis casados, que somos como hermanos y que hemos aprovechado vuestra ausencia para tener sexo, por lo demás creo que no tenéis porque preocuparos, no estamos haciendo nada por lo que avergonzarse y hemos tomado precauciones...

¿¡Espera!? ¿¡Hemos tomado precauciones!?, ¡oh Dios mío! No, no hemos usado nada, todo fue muy precipitado, ¡qué haré si...! ¡No, eso no ha podido pasar! Olvídalo Sakura, seguramente Sasuke ya tenía pensado que esto pasaría y vino preparado... Él nunca haría algo que pudiera meternos en algún lió, aunque ya estábamos en uno y bien gordo.

Volviendo a mi sarcasmo sobre la charla con mi madre y Fugaku, no podía decirles eso ni nada para justificar esto, me matarían en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad. Sasuke no estaba mejor que yo, estaba tenso, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y mirándome pidiendo ayuda.

En esas circunstancias no podía pensar en un plan.

"_¿¡Chicos estáis en casa!?" _-chillo Fugaku-sama desde abajo.

Sentí unos pasos subiendo lentamente las escaleras y me puse aún más nerviosa si eso era posible.

"_Fugaku voy a mirar en sus cuartos, seguro que están dormidos, aún es muy temprano, para ellos"_ -río

¡Oh no!, vendría a mi cuarto el primero estaba segura, ¿qué iba hacer?, miré hacia la puerta y luego a Sasuke que no despega su vista de mi.

"_Sasuke, tápate con la sabana, yo cogeré la corcha" _

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Coge la sabana, tápate, y levántate de la cama"_ -le ordené.

Sin rechistar, cogió la sabana, y se la enrollo de cintura para abajo, yo cogí la corcha e hice lo mismo, solo que tapándome desde el pecho, agarré a Sasuke del brazo, y tiré de él en dirección al balcón.

"_¿Que planeas?"_

"_Esconderte"_

"_¿Dónde?"_

"_Hay" – _dije señalando el balcón.

"_Estas bromeando ¿no?" _- le di una mirada que no era precisamente de burla.

"_Sakura, me vera la gente de la calle, ¿que pensaran?, un chico desnudo liado en una sabana en un balcón, encerrado" –_ me reprochó.

"_¿Prefieres que nos vean mi madre y tu padre?" _- contraataque, hizo una mueca.

"_Tu ganas"_

Abrí el balcón, lo empuje fuera y la volví a cerrar, los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, me sentía como en las típicas películas de terror donde la protagonista intenta huir mientras escucha los lentos pasos que se acercan a ella, haciéndole saber que no escapara, trague saliva, ¿qué hago yo?.

Corrí al cuarto de baño, abrí el grifo de la bañera y metí la cabeza, luego la enrolle en una toalla y me enrolle otra al cuerpo, entre corriendo a mi habitación, escuche los pasos de mi madre acercarse a mi cuarto, lance la colcha a la cama para intentar tapar toda la ropa posible. En ese momento mama abrió la puerta.

"_¡Sakura!" –_ corrió a darme un abrazo.

"_¡Mama! Hola!" -_dije entusiasmada.

Se separo de mí y me miró detenidamente, me asuste.

_2Cielo, ¿Te ocurre algo?" _-dijo preocupada –_ "te noto muy agitada"_

"_No, me encuentro bien, solo es la emoción de volver a verte, no te esperábamos hasta mañana"_ – no me gustaba mentirle pero era estrictamente necesario.

Una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"_Lo sé, pero teníamos tantas ganas de veros que adelantamos nuestro regreso" _-sonrió

"_Me alegro de volver a verte"_ -la volvía abrazar.

"_Yo también cariño"_

Era verdad que me alegraba de volver a verla y en parte le estaba agradecida de que hubieran adelantado su regreso, porque no sabía como iba a enfrentar a Sasuke después de lo ocurrido a noche.

"_¿Dónde están los demás?" _- pregunto separándose de mí.

"_Hinata e Itachi salieron en la mañana" _–mentí. Me estaba convirtiendo en una buena mentirosa, era lo único que hacía últimamente –_ "Sasuke...él está en su habitación, durmiendo"_

"_Voy a ir a ver a Sasuke" _- se volvió.

"_¡No puedes!" _

Mama dio un respingón.

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Déjalo dormir, se acostó muy tarde, y créeme no lo era gracia que lo despiertes a las…"-_ miré el reloj –_ "¿¡ya es medio día!?"_

"_Creo que ya es bastante tarde, iré a despertarlo" _

"_¡No!"_

"_¿Pero a ti que te pasa hoy?, vas a matarme de un susto" _– dijo llevándose la mano al corazón.

"_No vayas, ve a descansar, ya me encargo yo de despertarlo, ¿vale?"_

Me miró con desconfianza pero luego asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

"_Voy a pedir pizzas, no tardéis en bajar, Fugaku tiene muchas ganas de veros"_

"_Vale"_

Cuando salió del cuarto suspire, ¡salvados!, corrí a la puerta y me asome para asegurarme de que no fuera a la habitación de Sasuke, me relaje cuando la vi bajar las escaleras. Cerré la puerta y fui al balcón donde seguía "escondido" Sasuke, lo abrí y me asome, estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, se veía nervioso.

"_Vía libre"_

Levanto la vista y sus ardientes ojos se posaron en mí, me sonroje al instante y desvié la vista, era increíble cómo se aceleraba mi corazón con una simple mirada suya, se levanto y entro detrás de la habitación.

"_Voy a...vestirme, nos vemos a bajo"_ -dijo sonrojándose.

"_Claro" _–susurré.

Recogió toda su ropa, y evitando mi mirada, volvió hablar.

"_Sakura…"_

"_Voy a vestirme" – _me apresure a hablar.

"_Sí, será lo mejor" _

Fui a paso ligero hacia el baño, quería ir corriendo pero no podía o pensaría que estaba huyendo de él, aunque esa fuera la verdad.

Ya habían pasado tres días de lo ocurrido entre Sasuke y yo, desde entonces, no hemos vuelto hablar, ni siquiera nos hemos quedado a solas, solo cruzamos miradas, cuando la suya se posa en la mía mi corazón se acelera, y la sangre se me agolpa en las mejillas, a él le pasa algo parecido porque siempre desvía la vista y sonríe, es verdad que no hablamos pero con una mirada nos basta.

El día que llegaron mama y Fugaku, Itachi hizo el papel de hermano mayor responsable y les contó todo lo que me ocurrió y todo lo que hizo Sasuke, él se gano una bronca por lo insensato, mama no paró de llorar cuando se entero, y estuvo tres horas arrepintiéndose de no haber estado aquí conmigo en aquellos momentos tan duros, Fugaku también se preocupo mucho y nos sermoneo por no haberlos llamado.

Desde aquella conversación mama no me quitaba un ojo de encima, cuando decía de salir de casa tenía que ir escoltada por alguien, menos mal que nunca obligo a Sasuke acompañarme, siempre se lo decía a Hinata.

Estaba jugando con Itachi y Sasuke a la consola, mama había salido de compras con Hinata y Fugaku estaba trabajando.

Itachi y Hinata, sospechaban sobre que algo había ocurrido entre Sasuke y yo, aunque no lo decían, se reflejaba en sus caras cuando nos miraban, Hinata me pregunto al respecto pero yo la distraje con una revista de moda, y por suerte, funciono, a esa chica le vuelven locas las compras, desde aquello no ha vuelto a preguntar, y yo se lo agradezco en lo más hondo de mi corazón, no podía decirle que estaba completamente enamorada de Sasuke.

Estaba ganado a Itachi en la carrera de coches cuando mama y Hinata llegaron, con las manos llenas de bolsas.

"_Hola chicos, ¿cómo habéis pasado el día?"_

"_Muy bien mama. Itachi ya has perdido date por vencido" _- me levante y fui a ver que habían comprado.

"_Esto no se quedara aquí, ¡habrá revancha!" –_ río – _"Tengo que irme, Ino me está esperando"_

Lo despedimos y luego toda la atención se centro en mí.

"_Sakura la próxima vez vendrás con nosotras" _-dijo Hinata.

"_¿Para qué?, ¿para tenerme de tienda en tienda probándome ropa como si fuera una barbie?" -_ escuche la risita de Sasuke y vi como Hinata le daba un mirada asesina –_ "no Hinata, ya te conozco demasiado bien"_

"_De todos modos te hemos traído algunas cosas"_ – contraataco.

"_Debí suponerlo" – _siseé_._

"_¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabezota?, como sigas así, ¡nunca encontraras novio!" _- me puse colorada como un tomate, mama me acaba de dejar en ridículo delante de la persona que más me importa en este mundo.

"_Tsunade"_ -le llamo Sasuke –_ "no todos los chicos piensan igual, algunos prefieren a chicas cabezotas"_

"_Pero son una minoría" – _reprochó.

"_Mejor"_ – escuche decir a Sasuke por lo bajo.

Mama volvió a poner todo su atención en mí.

"_Hinata enséñale a Sakura lo que le hemos traído, yo mientras haré la cena"_

Empezó a rebuscar en las bolsas, cogió una bolsa dorada, y me la tendió.

"_Haber si te gusta"_

La abrí, y encontré un conjunto de ropa interior en azul, era precioso, no quise sacarlo para verlo mejor, no delante de Sasuke.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

"_Pues es un suj-"_

"_Ya sé lo que es, te pregunto, porque me lo habéis comprado"_ -la corte antes de que pudiera decirlo.

"_Aunque no me lo quieras decir sé que tienes a alguien" _-dijo orgullosa.

"_¿¡Que!?"_

"_Sé que tienes a un chico, y pensé en comprártelo, es normal que a nuestra edad nos dejemos llevar por las hormonas, y quiero que utilices esto cuando eso ocurra, ¡va alucinar!"– _empezó a reír

Me quede de piedra, ni siquiera recordaba que ropa interior llevaba cuando estuve con Sasuke, ¿y cómo pudo decirlo delante de él?, técnicamente no la puedo culpar, ella nos abe que se trata de su hermano, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

"_Y, ¿Quién es él?"_

"_¿Quién es quién?"_

"_Él chico que te tiene en las nubes, desde que Tsunade y papa volvieron estas en otro mundo, se te ve más feliz, y esa felicidad solo puede ser de amor" – _sonrió.

"_Hinata no se dé que me hablas" –_ dije cogiendo la bolsa y dirigiéndome a mi cuarto.

"_Sé que hay un chico, y créeme que no tardaras en decírmelo" _–grito.

Me quede pensando en mi cuarto sobre todo lo ocurrido, sabía que Hinata no se daría por vencida, ¿qué haría? ¿Se lo contaría?. No, definitivamente no podía.

Unos golpes en mi puerta me hicieron volver a de mis pensamientos.

"_¡Pasa!"_

"_Sakura" -_ dijo Sasuke entrando a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta _– "no podemos retrasar más esta conversación"_

_**Continuara…**_


	21. Rapunzel, Rapunzel

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de las mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y más excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece a **Eishel hale** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Rapunzel, Rapunzel**

"¿_De qué quieres hablar?" –_ me hice la inocente, no estaba preparada para esta conversación.

Se quedo pasmado, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loca, tenía razón en mirarme de esa manera, lo que había dicho era estúpido, pero tengo miedo de hablar de ello, y que él diga que fue un error, que nunca debió haber pasado, que fue un desliz.

No creo que mi corazón pudiera aguantar eso.

Pero no podíamos aplazar mas está conversación, llevábamos días sin hablarnos, y nuestra familia estaba empezando a sospechar, era ahora o nunca.

"_¿Cómo que de que quiero hablar?" _-pregunto incrédulo _– "creo que es obvio"_

"_¿obvio?" _-no sería yo quien diera el primer paso para hablar del tema.

"_Sobre ti..." - _me señalo _– "sobre mi..."_ - se señalo – "_sobre nosotros...y lo que ocurrió"_- soltó avergonzado–_ "no me lo pongas mas difícil" _–susurró.

Me estaba sintiendo culpable, para él era igual de difícil hablar del tema que para mí, él había dado el primer paso en venir a mi habitación, lo justo es que yo se lo facilitara, esto es un asunto de los dos.

"_Lo siento, es todo mi culpa" _– clavo sus orbes azabaches en los míos, en ellos había miedo –_ "lo siento por ponértelo tan difícil y no colaborar…"_– suspiró-_ "pero, tengo miedo de meter la pata" _– me sonroje.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_Presiento que esta conversación va para largo"_ – río – "_Hablemos con sinceridad. Uno pregunta y el otro responde"_

"_Empieza tú"_

"_La otra noche...fue...bueno ya me entiendes..."_

"_No, no te entiendo_"-dije levantando una ceja.

Se acerco a la cama, donde yo estaba sentada de rodillas, dudo pero al final se sentó en el filo, a mi lado. Suspiró, levanto la cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

"_¿Fue tu primera vez?"_ - dijo con esfuerzo.

Me sonroje violentamente, nuestras miradas se fundieron en una batalla de sentimientos, esmeralda VS azabache, quería apartar la mirada pero no podía, había algo en sus ojos que me retenían ahí, fijos en los suyos, mirándole como una boba, solo me faltaba la baba resbalando por la barbilla.

"_¿Fue la tuya?" _- me aventure a decir.

Tenía que ganar más tiempo, intentar que él me lo respondiera antes, ¿qué pasaba si no era su primera vez?, ¿habría tenido este tipo de relaciones con otras chicas?, un ataque de celos se estaba desatando en mi interior con solo pensar en ello, en Sasuke con otra chica... _eso es lo menos importante ahora Sakura._

¿Y si lo hice mal?.

Seguro que lo hice mal, por eso me pregunta, ¿querrá burlarse de mi?, no, Sasuke no es de ese tipo de chicos, ¿y si solo lo hizo por diversión?, Sakura como puedes pensar eso de él, que lo único que a echo es protegerte, un momento, ¿qué hago hablando sola?, me estoy volviendo loca por momentos.

"_Yo tengo preferencia, te he preguntado antes"_ -respondió sacándome de mi batalla mental.

Le volví a mirar a los ojos, veía en ellos curiosidad, solo pensar en decirle que mi primera vez fue con él, y las piernas me temblaban, daba gracias por estar sentada.

"_¿Y qué pasaría si fuera?" –_ pregunté.

"_Nada"_

"_¿Si no hubiera sido?"_

Su cara se crispo, frunció el ceño haciendo que sus cejas se unieran, y puso una mueca, le miré bien a los ojos y vi dolor, no entendía el porqué, pero no le gusto nada mi pregunta, ¿le molestaría a él verme con otro chico, como a mí me pasaba con él?.

"_Supongo que tampoco pasaría nada"_ -dijo apretando la mandíbula.

"_Entonces, ¿de qué te sirve saberlo?"_

Se quedo desconcertado, y no era para menos, me daba cuenta de que mis preguntas eran estúpidas, pero no podía evitarlo, me daba miedo decirle la verdad, me miró detenidamente y luego sonrió.

"_¿Intentas distraerme?" _

"_Yo…" - _me sonroje aún más si es que eso era posible.

"_Me encanta cuando te sonrojas" –_ me acaricio la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos –"_te ves adorable" _– sentí mi cara arder con el contacto de sus dedos y a la vez un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

"_¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿tienes frio?"_

"_No, estoy bien, es difícil tener frío cuando…" _– cuando estoy a tu lado – "_cuando_ _estamos casi en verano_" – sonreí.

"_También me encanta cuando sonríes, pareces un ángel" _– dijo acercándose más a mí–_ "mi ángel"_ - añadió

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear como loco, sus ojos clavados en los míos, y a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara, ya no me importaba nada.

"_A mí me encanta cuando me miras, tus ojos son dos pozos, en los que me encanta sumergirme" _– el río, ¿por qué había dicho eso?.

"_¿De verdad?"_ –preguntó.

"_De corazón"_ – le aseguré –_ "sabes, tenemos algo en común"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_A mí también me encanta tu sonrisa, y en especial una de ellas"_

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, y una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus perfectos labios, lo que hizo que mi pobre corazón comenzara agitarse aún más, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir disparado.

"_¿Cual?"_

"_La que tienes ahora mismo"_ -dije agachando la cabeza.

Poso una de sus fuertes manos en mi barbilla, y me hizo levantar la mirada

"_No tienes de que avergonzarte, me encanta que seas sincera conmigo, y que digas lo que piensas" _– sus palabras estaban cargadas de amor _– "desde este momento, intentare mantener siempre esta sonrisa, para ti" –_ sonrió, y yo me mordí el labio inferior.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un tiempo en silencio, estábamos tan cerca, quería acortar la distancia, y probar de nuevo aquellos labios que me traían loca, pero no sabía si sería lo correcto, estábamos en un momento tan íntimo, hablando de nosotros que no quería estropearlo.

"_¿Puedo hacer algo?"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Es un secreto"_

"_No puedo aceptar algo sin saber las consecuencias" _– dije juguetona, el río.

"_¿Confías en mí?"_

"_¿Por qué preguntas eso?"_

"_Solo responde, ¿confías en mi?"_

"_Siempre" _-dije sin pensarlo.

"_Entonces no tienes por qué temer"_ - asentí un poco insegura –_ "no temas, no pienso morderte"_

"_Nunca pensé que fueras hacerlo" _-reí –_ "te doy permiso sea para lo que sea, confió en ti, sé que no harías nada que me hiciera daño"_

Mi respuesta pareció gustarle, me miró una vez más y se acerco a mi rostro, cortando la distancia que nos separaba, sus labios rozaron los míos, en un movimiento cálido y dulce, un beso de lo mas inofensivo.

Al sentir que mis manos se enredaban en su cuello pidiendo más, profundizo el beso y puso sus manos en mi cintura pegándome más a su musculoso pecho, su lengua intentaba hacerse paso por mi boca y yo le deje, nuestro beso se hizo más profundo, necesitaba estar con él, necesitaba de sus besos y caricias, lo había añorado tanto en estos días.

Se separo un poco de mi, para respirar, los dos estábamos jadeando, cuando recuperamos el aliento volvimos a juntar nuestros labios en un beso más apasionante y a la vez dulce, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando se separo de mi no pude evitar gruñir, él río.

Me costaba respirar, no pude evitar reírme al verlo tan espelucado, incluso más que de costumbre, miró mis labios y luego subió la vista hasta mis ojos.

Mis manos seguían en su cuello y las suyas en mi cintura, ya no nos importaba nada, estábamos sumidos en nuestro mundo, ni nuestros padres, ni Hinata, ni Itachi, nadie podía destruir este momento, porque este momento era solo de nosotros dos.

"_¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?"_ - mi ceño se frunció, retiro lo dicho, si que podían sacarnos de este momento tan perfecto, él y su pregunta _– "¿no creerías que te ibas a escapar?"_

"_¿Es muy importante para ti saberlo?" – _asintió.

Suspiré. No tenía otra alternativa_ – "Mi primera vez fue contigo" – _no había marcha atrás.

Las mejillas me ardían, le miré tímidamente, para toparme con una enorme sonrisa.

"_También fue la mía"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Mi primera vez también fue contigo"_

Nos quedamos mirándonos, metidos en nuestra propio burbuja de amor, era un momento, que nadie podría interrumpir.

"_¡Chicos a cenar!"_ -dijo Hinata entrando en mi habitación _– "Perdón, ¿interrumpo?"_

¿He dicho que nadie podría romper nuestra burbuja?, rectifico, _solo_ los miembros de esta familia tiene permiso para romperla.

"_No, no te preocupes" – _respondió Sasuke.

Me levante y miré a Hinata, la que me veía ¿enfadada?, ¿por qué estaría enfadada?, salimos los tres de la habitación en silencio y bajamos al salón. Después de cenar me despedí de todos, y me retire a descansar.

Me despertaron unos golpes en el cristal del balcón, me levante y me encamine hacia ella, vi piedrecillas por el suelo, ¿alguien está tirando piedras a mi balcón?. Salí fuera, y para mi sorpresa, encontré a Sasuke lanzado piedras, me apoye en la baranda, y cuando me vio una inmensa sonrisa cubrió su cara.

Se aclaro la garganta, y alargo una mano hacia mí.

"_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, con tu fina cabellera, sal por tu ventana y baja por la enredadera"_ – su voz era como la de un caballero del siglo XVII.

Quede impresionada, ¿me lo había dicho a mí?, ¿Estaba loco?, miré hacia la izquierda donde había una enredadera, ¿desde cuándo está esto aquí?, lo volví a mirar, no podía bajar por ahí, me caería seguro, haría ruido y mama y Fugaku se darían cuenta de que habíamos desaparecido, pero a la vez _quería_ hacer algo impulsivo por una vez en mi vida, quería bajar por la enredadera, y besar a mi príncipe azul.

"_La hazaña que me pide, querido señor, no es tan sencilla, y no responderé a ese beso ya que es muy cutre"_ – dije riendo y entrando de nuevo a mi habitación.

Me quite corriendo el pijama y me puse lo primero que pille, salí de nuevo al balcón para verlo apoyado en su coche, esperándome, no me importaba nada, solo quería bajar y estar ahí con él, sé que si nos pillaban estaríamos en problemas, pero en este momento solo pensaba en Sasuke y todo me daba igual, incluso caerme.

Cuando me asome a la barandilla me miró.

"_¿No puedo bajar por las escaleras?"_

"_No, le quitarías toda la emoción, además ¿te quieres arriesgar a despertar a los demás?"_ –preguntó.

"_No, pero tampoco me quiero arriesgar a matarme, bajar por ahí es un suicidio seguro, y más para alguien tan torpe como yo"_

El se río, cosa que no me hizo ninguna gracia.

"_No te preocupes, yo no dejare que te pase nada, si veo que vas a caer, te cogeré"_-lo miré desconfiada _– "lo juro solemnemente" -_dijo poniendo su mano en el corazón, sonreí y me fui hacia la enredadera.

Me agarré con fuerza a ella, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, que ironía, es que mi vida dependía de ello, empecé a deslizarme, ya iba por un poco más de la mitad, cuando no coloque bien el pie, y resbale, espere el impacto contra el suelo, pero nunca llego, Sasuke me había cogido.

"_Jure no dejarte caer"_ –sonrió.

Me dejo en el suelo, y me sacudí la ropa.

"_Estúpida torpeza"_ -murmure para mí.

"_Yo pienso que es adorable" -_dijo poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja, me sonroje –_ "al igual que tu sonrojo, solo que eso ya lo sabes"_

Se acerco a mí y me dio un dulce beso.

"_¿Es cutre?" -_pregunto con una fingida cara de pánico.

"_No lo sabes bien" -_sonreí y el también.

"_Tendremos que practicar mas"_

"_¿Y con quien lo piensas practicar?"_ - le seguí el juego.

"_Esperaba que te ofrecieras voluntaria"_ -susurro juntando de nuevo nuestros labios.

Me cogió de la mano, y me llevo a su coche, después de media hora conduciendo, llegamos a un pequeño claro.

"_¿Dónde estamos?"_

"_Estamos cerca de la ciudad, me gusta venir a este lugar cuando necesito pensar"_

"_Es precioso"_ -dije mirándolo detenidamente.

"_No tanto como tú"_ – susurró mirándome – "_Ven siéntate conmigo" _

Me senté con él en al hierva y nos tumbamos, estuvimos contemplando las estrellas, hablábamos de nuestros gusto y aficiones, y de vez en cuando nos demostrábamos nuestro cariño con besos y caricias. Mi cabeza era un mar de dudas, no podía dejar de pensar en si él sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por él, era obvio que le gustaba, pero no sabía si estaba enamorado de mí.

"_¿Qué piensas?" -_ pregunto después de un largo silencio.

"_Pienso que todo esto es un sueño, y si estoy en lo cierto, no quiero despertar jamás"_

Él solo se río.

"_¿Y tú?, ¿Qué piensas?"_

"_Te estaba comparando con la luna, pero me di cuenta, que es un crimen compararte con ella"_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Tan poca cosa soy?"_ -pregunte un tanto molesta.

Volvió a reir.

"_Al contrario, eres mil veces más bella que ella, y que cualquier cosa que hayan podido ver mis ojos"_

Eran las palabras más bonitas que me habían dicho nunca_._

"_Sé de sobra que soy del montón"_

"_¿tan difícil es que aceptes que eres hermosa?"_

"_No es cuestión de aceptar algo o no, pero se cual es la realidad, y no podemos vivir de una mentira"_

"_¿Piensas que miento?"_

"_Sí" – _dije segura.

"_Estas muy equivocada, yo jamás te mentiría, y si digo que eres hermosa, es la pura verdad" _

Nos volvimos a sumergir en un silencio cómodo, hasta que vi que eran las cinco de la madrugada.

"_Sasuke deberíamos volver"_

"_Sí, tienes razón"_

La vuelta a casa también fue silenciosa, ya que yo por lo menos estaba medio dormida, esta vez no subimos por la enredadera si no por un árbol que estaba junto a su habitación, me ayudo a subir y entramos en su dormitorio.

"_Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación antes de que alguien nos vea"_

Iba a salir cuando Sasuke me pego contra la pared, y me beso.

"_Ya puedes irte"_ –susurró.

"_¿Este que es el regalo de partida?"_

"_Que Rapunzel mas arisca, ¿qué pasa?, ¿No te gusto?" –_ sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

"_Me encanto" –_ me volvió a besar y me dejo salir.

Me quite los zapatos para no hacer ruido, y me colé en mi habitación, iba a prender la luz cuando vi una sombra moverse en mi cama, ¿quien estaba en mi cuarto?.

**Continuara…**


	22. Error

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de las mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y más excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece a **Eishel hale** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Error**

Forcé la mirada para averiguar de quien se trataba, ¿y si era un ladrón?, en el momento que cruzo esa idea por mi cabeza mi mano reacciono sola, y encendí la luz.

Para mi sorpresa no era un ladrón, sino algo mucho peor.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_ - estaba en serios problemas.

Me miró con ojos amenazadores.

"_¿Dónde estabas?"_

"_Necesitaba tomar el aire" _–mentí.

"_¿Crees que me acabo de caer del nido?"_

"_Yo no he pensado eso en ningún momento Hinata"_

"_Sé que me ocultas algo, ¿no me lo vas a decir?"_

"_No te estoy ocultando nada"_

"_Son casi las seis de la mañana, nadie en su sano juicio sale a tomar el aire a esta hora!_ -me reprochó _– "no confías en mí, es eso ¿no?" _-dijo haciendo pucheritos.

"_Si confió en ti Hinata"_

"_Pensé que me querías como una hermana" _–siguió.

"_Y así es"_

"_Las hermanas se cuentan los secretos, y confían entre ellas, ¿por qué tu eres diferente?"_

"_No todas las hermanas se llevan bien"_

"_¿Insinúas que nosotras no nos llevamos bien?" _-dijo con miedo.

"_Contigo me llevo de maravilla"_

"_Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"_

"_Que yo no tengo nada que contarte y tu insiste en que si"_

"'_¡Deja de mentirme. Estas diferente!"_

"_Es solo tu imaginación, yo sigo siendo la misma de siempre" _-le aseguré.

"_Sakura, no soy tonta, y sé que tu secreto está relacionado con un chico"_ – me puse tensa y ella lo noto_ – "lo ves, ahí tienes la prueba"_

"_No digas tonterías, solo me ha sorprendido lo que has dicho"_

"_Sakura deja de mentir se te da fatal" –_ dijo estirazándose en la cama – "_estoy completamente segura de que está noche estuviste con él"_ –sonrió.

"_Ya te dije que estuve tomando el aire"_

"_Sakura, por favor, para ya de mentir"_

"_Tu ganas, sí, fui a verme con un chico" _

Se puso a dar saltitos en la cama, y luego salto a mis brazos.

"_¡Lo sabía. Lo sabía!, te juro que no se lo diré a nadie será nuestro secreto" _– río separándose de mí –_ "estoy tan feliz, y dime, ¿estrenaste lo que te regale?" –_ dijo levantando las cejas, me puse roja solo de pensar lo que ella pensaba que yo había hecho en mi escapada.

"_No hubo nada de eso Hinata"_

"_¿Que no? , no sabe ese chico lo que se pierde"_

"_No lo sabe bien" – _sonreí.

"_¿Desde cuándo te ves a escondidas con él?"_

"_Desde hace..."-_ miente–_ "un mes"_

"_¡Oh, eso es mucho" - _sus ojos brillaban. Estaba tan emocionada que no se había dado cuenta de mi mentira_ – "¿os habéis besado?"_

"_Claro"_

"_¿Puedo saber su nombre?"_

"_No"_

"_¿Por qué?" -_dijo desilusionada.

"_Ya sabes suficiente"_

"_Lo mismo le conozco" –_ insistió.

"_¿Que es lo que no entiendes de no?"_

"_¿Como es físicamente?, ¿Cómo se comporta contigo?, porque si es un patán, ya lo puedes ir dejando"_

Ver a aquel diminuto cuerpo con el semblante serio, el ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho resultaba comino, no pude evitar reír.

"_Es un completo caballero, me protege, me mima, me dice cosas preciosas y divertidas a la vez" –_ me vino a la cabeza cuando está noche vino a buscarme y me recito aquello, era tan adorable –_ "es muy cariñoso, sus besos son de infarto, su tacto me vuelve loca, y su olor me deja en trance, es muy atractivo, fuerte y cálido, me encanta que me apreté entre sus brazos, me hace sentir pequeña pero a la vez querida, él es...el hombre de mis sueños"_

"_¿Seguro que no lo has soñado?" -_ me dijo mirándome desconfiada _– "¿no me estarás tomando el pelo?"_

"_¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!"_

"_Pues me acabas de describir al diablo en persona"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Es demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, ¿no?"_

Me reí- "_Tiene sus defectos, es cabezota, gruño, celoso, en ocasiones demasiado sobre protector, pero a mí todo eso no me importa, porque todos tenemos defectos, y yo solo veo lo bueno y encantador de él" _– no podía creer que me hubiera abierto tanto con Hinata.

Miré a Hinata la que me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_¿Qué te pasa?" -_me asusté.

Se lanzo de nuevo a mi cuello haciéndome caer en la cama.

"_¡Estas enamorada hasta los huesos del chico misterioso!"_

"_¡Lo sé!"_

Se separo de mí, y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

"_Ninguna chica habla así de un chico si no está enamorada, y estoy completamente segura de que tú incluso lo amas" -_dijo con una risilla nerviosa.

"_Yo también estoy segura de que le amo"_

"_¿Y él lo sabe?"_

"_No"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

Se hizo el silencio.

"_¿Él no te corresponde?"_

"No lo sé"

"_¿¡Como que no lo sabes!?, ¿¡Él no te ha dicho nada!?" -_ negué con la cabeza.

"_Tienes que hablar con él" _

"_¿Y que se supone que le voy a decir?"_

"_Que le amas"_

"_¡No puedo decirle eso!"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_¿Y si él no me quiere de la misma forma?"_

"_Él te amara, si no es un necio" _

"_No creo que esto funcione"_

"_¿Te ha dado alguna indicación de que solo busque un rollo contigo?"_

"_No, él siempre es muy atento conmigo, sufre cuando yo sufro, es feliz cuando yo soy feliz... es adorable"_

"_Si lo que dices es verdad, no cabe duda de que él también te ama"_

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"_Segurísima"_

Estuvimos un tiempo más hablando, me alegre un montón de contárselo, claro sin decirle que era Sasuke, cuando estaban entrando lo primeros rayos del sol por la ventana decidimos acostarnos, las dos en mi cama.

Desperté bien entrada la tarde, vi que Hinata ya no estaba, me levante y baje al salón.

"_¡Hey!, ¿Qué hora es?"_

"_Las seis y media"_ -río Sasuke – _"¿tienes hambre?"_

Mi estomago gruño – _"Hay tienes la respuesta"_ – reí.

"_Ven, te preparare algo"_

Fuimos juntos a la cocina, y antes de que pudiera ir a la nevera, Sasuke me agarró de la cintura, y atrapo entre la pared y su pecho.

"_¿Dónde crees que vas?"_

"_¿A comer?"_

"_Yo soy tu comida"_ -río mientras juntaba nuestros labios.

¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer esto?, ¿quería que nos pillaran?, una pared nos separa de sus hermanos, ¿y él me besa?, ¿cómo se lo explicaríamos si nos encontraran?.

"_Sasuke, suéltame" –_ susurré.

"_¿Y si no quiero?"_

"_Sasyje, esto es un error"_ -dije lo más seria posible, y apartándolo de mí.

Me miró sorprendido, antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, Hinata entro en la cocina.

Entro sin decir nada, ni si quiera nos miró, Sasuke se fue de la cocina y me quede a solas con Hinata. La tarde paso bastante rápida y tranquila, no me tome con Sasuke desde lo ocurrido en la cocina, hasta la hora de cenar, no me miró durante toda la cena, ni si quiere cuando me despedí para ir a dormir. ¿Estaría enfadado?.

Fui al cuarto de Sasuke, pegue pero nadie respondió, me atreví a entrar, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme la habitación vacía, y en silencio, solo se escuchaba la fina lluvia golpear la ventana.

Entre en ella, y cerré la puerta, ande por toda su habitación hasta pararme en el escritorio donde reposaban unas cartas, las cogí entre mis manos, "_Para Sakura" _, una para Fugaku y Tsunade, y otra para Itachi y Hinata, con manos temblorosas, abrí la que llevaba mi nombre.

**(N/A , Vale chicas ahora es cuando tenéis que poner "Poema XX Neruda por Alex Ubago" en you tube, imaginaros que vosotras sois Sakura y estáis leyendo la carta de Sasuke-kun, aceros a la idea de que la voz de Alex Ubago es la de Sasuke y empezar a leerla a la vez que escucháis, será como si al leerla escucharais su voz xD, es una idea loca pero espero que os guste!)**

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,  
y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos."_

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_En las noches como está la tuve entre mis brazos.  
La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.  
Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.  
Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla.  
La noche esta estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.  
Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.  
Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise.  
Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

_Porque en noches como está la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Aunque este sea el ultimo dolor que ella me causa,  
y estos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo._

_Sakura, mi Sakura, estos versos te los dedico a ti, es todo lo que siento en estos momentos...me duele no poder estar contigo, pensé que tú me amabas tanto como yo a ti, pero hoy me di cuenta de que todo fue un sueño._

_Me voy._

_No quiero verte en los brazos de otro, eso solo me hará sufrir, por eso me marcho, ahora que se que no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti desapareceré de tu vida para siempre...será como si nunca hubiera existido._

_Nunca te olvidare ni a ti, ni a ninguno de nuestros momentos vividos juntos, seguirán en mi corazón, como han estado siempre._

_Por siempre tuyo, Sasuke._

Las lágrimas se desbordaban por mi rostro, manchando el papel que había entre mis manos.

Él lo había malinterpretado todo, pensó que no quería estar con él, que el error era estar viéndonos a escondida, salí corriendo de la habitación, y baje corriendo las escaleras, tropecé con Hinata y la agarré con fuerza de los hombros.

"_¿¡Has visto a Sasuke!?" _–pregunté desesperada.

"_¿Sakura que ocurre, porque lloras?" – _pregunto preocupada.

"_¡No importa lo que me pase a mí. Lo importante es Sasuke. ¿Lo has visto?!"_

"_Salió hace un cuarto de hora con una mochila"_

La solté, y salí corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Hinata me detuvo.

"_¿Dónde vas?"_

"_A impedir que el hombre que amo desaparezca de mi vida"_

Tras eso la aparte, y me aventure a la calle.

Corrí bajo la lluvia, tropezando varias veces pero no me importaba tenía que encontrarlo fuera como fuera, no podía dejar que se fuera, ahora que sabía que él me amaba tanto como yo a él, no podía irse sin saberlo.

Corrí sin saber muy bien a donde iba, estuve así por horas pero no me di por vencida, cuando lo divise en un banco del parque, no pude evitar sonreír, y corrí hacia él.

Parecía haber pasado horas allí sentado, estaba empapado, y con la cabeza entre las manos.

Mis ojos se desbordaron de gruesas lágrimas, cerré mi puño con fuerza, estrujando la carta de Sasuke. Me acerque con pasos lentos, cuando estuve a unos metros de él, levanto la mirada, clavándola en mí, sus preciosos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y al verme la confusión se abrieron paso en ellos.

La tristeza y desesperación que sentía dejaron paso a la furia.

"_¡Estúpido. Eres un maldito estúpido!"_ -le grite en el silencio de la noche – _"¿! Como no me lo dijiste antes!?"_

Sasuke me miró aún más confundido y sorprendido por mi insulto, pero sin abrir la boca.

"_¿¡Como podías pensar que estaría mejor sin ti!?" -_ le reproché.

Seguía en silencio.

"_Si tú te vas yo me muero" _– susurre lo suficiente alto para que él lo escuchara_– "Yo_ _te amo Sasuke"_

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más Sasuke me abrazo hundiendo su cabeza e mi pelo húmedo.

"_Perdóname" –_ me susurro en el oído_- "yo pensé...soy un estúpido, yo también te amo Sakura"_

Mas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro pero esta vez de felicidad, me aferré con fuerza a su cuerpo, bajo la lluvia refugiándome en su pecho.

Me apartó un poco de él pero sin soltarme, sus ojos se veía rebosantes de felicidad, y sonreía.

"_Perdóname por haber intentado alejarte de mi lado"_

Se acerco a mí y beso mis labios, fundiéndonos en un beso apasionado bajo la luz de la luna.

Está vez nada, ni nadie nos detendrían, seriamos felices por encima de todos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Chicas ando corta de tiempo, así que sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós, espero y dejen sus maravillosos reviewn.**


	23. Epilogo

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de las mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y más excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece a **Eishel hale** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo

**Capítulo 23**

**EPÍLOGO**

_**Toda historia de amor, tiene un final de cuento de hadas**_

_CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS_

"_¡Sakura!" -_grito Hinata en mi oído – "_¡Despierta!, ¡Despierta!"_

Me incorpore en la cama con una Hinata muy eufórica sobre mí, me frote los ojos y la miré.

"_Estoy despierta Hinata, no hace falta que me grites en el oído" _– le informé.

"_¿¡No estás nerviosas!?"_ -grito dando saltitos en mi cama –_ "¡Hoy te casas!"_

"_Sí" _– sonreí de oreja a oreja –_ "con él único hombre que amo"_

Hinata me miró con lágrimas en los ojos_. _

"_¡Se te ve tan enamorada!" – _dijo entusiasmada.

"_Hinata, amo a Sasuke, él es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en esta vida, y no lo cambiaria ni por todo el oro del mundo"_

"_¡Soy tan feliz!" _- me abrazo _– "se que eres la indicada para él"_

"_Gracias" _–susurré.

"_Ya estas despierta Sakura"_ -dijo mi mama desde la puerta.

"_Tenemos mucho que hacer" _-dijo Mikoto entrando junto a mi madre, Ino y Tenten al dormitorio.

"_Pues pongámonos cuanto antes"_ – sonreí _–" no puedo esperar por ser la Señora Uchiha"_

Todas reímos, me levante de mi cama y fui a ducharme, sería un día agotador y a la vez el mejor de mi vida.

El agua caliente caía por mi cuerpo, relajando cada músculo, lo necesitaba estaba un poco nerviosa con esto de la boda y no es nada relajante saber que en tu habitación ahí cuatro desquiciadas esperando para "arreglarme", yo lo llamaría "mi cadena perpetua", odiaba emperifollarme, pero toda ganas de revelarme contra ellas se iban al saber que todo esto era para él, para Sasuke.

Yo había insistido en llamar a una peluquera que me peinara y maquillara, para no molestarlas, pero no pude contra ellas, su dicho era "si quieres hacer algo bien, hazlo tu misma".

Hoy después de la boda le confesaría a Sasuke lo que llevo guardando desde hace tres meses. Me quede un poco mas bajo el agua, ignorando los gritos y porrazos que daba Hinata para que saliera.

Recordé cuando Sasuke y yo le contamos todo a nuestra familia.

Tenten se alegro muchísimo por mí, ella era prácticamente como de la familia.

Mikoto reacciono muy bien, se puso a llorar en cuanto se lo dijimos, decía que hacíamos una pareja adorable, y que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro.

Hinata e Itachi, ya se lo esperaban, según nos contaron desde que nos conocimos sabían que íbamos acabar juntos, Hinata era la que mas sospechaba y aclaro toda sus dudas cuando nos oyó a Sasuke y a mi reconciliándonos en mi habitación, ella se lo contó a Itachi y estos a Naruto e Ino.

Fugaku y mama fue otra historia, cuando se lo contamos, primero pensaban que era una broma y se reían a carcajadas en nuestras caras, luego al ver que ninguno se reía y que nos mandábamos miradas, se nos quedaron mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, como si hubieran visto un fantasma, Fugaku fue el que hablo primero, le costó un poco vocalizar por la sorpresa, pero después de escuchar que nos amábamos sinceramente y que queríamos comenzar una relación, suspiro y tras meditarlo un poco acepto, mi madre se mantuvo en sus treces, nos hecho una pequeña bronca, sobre que éramos como hermanos que esto no estaba bien, que si la gente hablaría, que nos tacharían de raritos, y no sé cuantas tonterías mas, Fugaku y Sasuke nos dejaron a las dos a solas y le conté que no me importaba lo que la gente dijera que yo estaba enamorada de él y que no pensaba alejarme de él jamás, que prefería que ella lo comprendiera y me apoyara, pero si no era así yo no pensaba alejarme de Sasuke.

Mama pareció entender que estaba enamorada de verdad, tras abrazarme, se disculpo y acepto mi relación con Sasuke.

De esto ya hace cinco años, y hace tres que vivimos juntos.

Como existe la regla de que el novio y la novia no pueden pasar la noche juntos el día antes de la boda, en mi casa y la de Sasuke dormimos todas las chicas y en casa de Itachi e Ino los chicos.

"_¡Sakura Haruno!, si no sales de ahí inmediatamente JURO que te sacare de los pelos y fregare con ellos el piso" _-grito Hinata haciendo que todas se rieran y a mí me recorriera un escalofrió por la columna, de Hinata me esperaba cualquier cosa, y sé que no dudaría en llevarla a cabo.

Me apresure a liarme en una toalla y salir, ya estaban todas preparadas para arreglarme.

Tardaron dos horas, me rizaron el pelo y recogieron en un moño, dejando algunos tirabuzones sueltos, me maquillaron como unas profesionales, era sencillo y parecía que no me habían tocado, les llevo más de una hora terminarlo.

Después de peinarme y maquillarme se fueron todas a prepares, y me dejaron a solas con mi mama, me ayudo a infundirme el vestido de novia, era precioso y muy sencillo, sabían que odiaba los trajes cargados pero este era espectacular.

No tenia tirantes era ajustado hasta las caderas, a partir de aquí se dejaba caer con una tela muy fina, tenía unas pequeñas perlas bordadas por encima del pecho y otro bordado por la parte baja de este, le daba un toque más elegante, me coloque los tacones que me trajo Hinata aunque no me gustaban nada su altura, pero igualmente eran precioso y hacían juego con el vestido, también tenía unas pequeñas perlas por el tacón.

Cuando ya estaba preparada, me miré en el espejo, por una vez, me vi hermosa, tal y como me decía Sasuke que me veía siempre.

"_Estas preciosa"– _dijo mi madre con esfuerzo mientras retenía las lágrimas no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazarla_ - "Soy tu madre, y como tal tengo que decirte que hoy es un día muy importante, marcara el comienzo de una nueva vida junto a una persona, este será el comienzo de tu futuro, ¿estás segura de lo que vas hacer?" -_dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"_Completamente" _– le sonreí_ – "estoy loca, y perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha"_

Me volvió abrazar –_ "estoy tan contenta de que encontraras a una persona que te haga tan feliz, te deseo lo mejor hija"_

"_No te pongas sentimental por favor, o harás que llore y arruinare mi maquillaje"_

"_¡No!, eso nunca, le daría un ataque a Hinata, y lo que menos queremos es una visita al hospital el día de tu boda" _– reímos juntas, se separo de mi y se seco las lágrimas – "_voy a prepararme"_

"_De acuerdo" – _salió dejándome sola en la habitación.

Fui al tocador, y me coloque los pendientes también a juego con el vestido, eran de la boda de mama con mi papa...Papa cuanto lo echaba de menos, siempre había soñado que el seria el que me llevara de la mano al altar y depositaria mi mano en la de mi futuro marido, sonreí, y miré por la ventana al cielo, se que este donde este me estará viendo y sabrá que soy feliz, y que encontré a un hombre que es bueno conmigo y me ama y yo le amo a él, recordé toda las charlas que me daba sobre encontrar al chico perfecto y que si alguna vez me enamoraba y me hacían daño ya se encargaría el de meterlo entre rejas, siempre me hacía reír y al ser tan pequeña me lo creía todo.

"_No tienes de que preocuparte, Sasuke me ama y es todo lo que quiero en este mundo" _– susurré– "_ahora viene una pequeña criatura en camino, que nos hará más felices" _-sonreí- "_te quiero, papa"_

Pegaron en la puerta, y me acerque abrirla.

"_Mikoto"_

"_Estas preciosa Sakura, aléjate deja que te vea" _– hice lo que me dijo _– "pareces una princesa"_

"_Gracias" –_ dije sonrojándome _– "tu también estas preciosa"_

Llevaba un vestido de seda color salmón, de tirantes finos y por la rodilla, y un recogido que le favorecía mucho, estaba guapísima, me enorgullecía que fuera mi suegra, mi suegra, aún no me había concienciado de ello.

Me sonrió y se acerco a mí, me miró detenidamente y luego se paro en mi cuello

"_Perfecto"_

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

Llevaba una cajita en la mano, la abrió y dentro había una gargantilla hermosa, de oro blanco pegado al cuello y con unas pequeñas perlas formando una flor.

"_Es para ti"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Le dije a tu madre que quería que llevaras mi gargantilla de boda vi que conjuntaba con tu vestido perfectamente, me hacía mucha ilusión y tu madre acepto" _–sonrió.

"_Mikoto...no sé si yo debo-"_

"_Debes ponértela"_

"_Tengo miedo de romperla, se ve tan frágil, si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría"_

Río-_ "Hablas de ella como si fuera un ser humano, no te preocupes, sé que no le pasara nada"_

"_Está bien" _– me di la vuelta y ella me la colocó, me miré en el espejo, y no pude evitar rozar con mis dedos el colgante –_ "muchas gracias, Mikoto"_

"_No tiene nada que agradecer"_ – volvió a sonreírme y me llamo con la mano –_ "ven, acércate"_

Hice lo que me dijo, y me senté con ella en el borde de la cama.

"_Sakura sé que no hace falta que te lo diga pero aún así lo haré" _– la miré confundida y ella continuo_ – "cuida de Sasuke, se que estáis hecho el uno para el otro, y fui muy feliz cuando me lo dijisteis, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan feliz, antes de que te conociera no era tan, digamos tan apegado y cariñoso con nadie, al conocerte cambio, y todo por ti"_

"_Me vas hacer llorar"_ – susurre aguantando las lágrimas.

"_¡No vayas a llorar!, no te lo había dicho con esa intención" _

Salimos juntas de mi cuarto para encontrarnos a todas ya listas.

Mama llevaba un vestido negro hasta los pies, sin tirantes y muy estrello, Hinata llevaba también un vestido negro con brillo hasta las rodillas y de tiras, Ino iba de turquesa, un vestido de lo mas provocativo que le quedaba fantástico, era hasta los pies, amarrado al cuello con una fina tira, y la parte de la espalda al descubierto, sin olvidar que el escote le llegaba hasta cerca del ombligo, Ino iba en plan arrasador, el pobre Itachi tendría que pegarse a ella como una lapa para que ningún chico desesperado se le tirara encima, y Tenten, iba de blanco, un vestido de lo más sencillo por las rodillas, con un cinturón rojo bajo el pecho, estaba fantástica, al igual que todas.

"_¡Te ves hermosa Sakura!" _-grito Hinata.

"_Gracias"_

"_Estas irreconocible" -_dijo Tenten con asombro.

Después de unos cuantos halagos mas, Fugaku llego para recogerme, llevaba un elegante traje negro, que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, juntos montamos en el carruaje, y las demás fueron en otro coche tras nosotros.

Cuando llegamos tenia los nervios a flor de piel, llegaba diez minutos tardes, como era la tradición, en el momento que cruzara esa puerta mi vida cambiaria por completo.

"_¿Nerviosa?" -_pregunto Fugaku ayudándome a bajar.

"_Un poco" _–reconocí.

"_No te preocupes, es normal, todo saldrá bien" -_sonrió – "_estas preciosa"_

"_Gracias" _-le di la mano, y me ayudo a bajar del carruaje.

"_Me pondré cerca de Sasuke, no vaya a ser que al verte le de un infarto" –_río.

Me cogí del brazo de Fugaku, y juntos entramos a la iglesia.

Pude ver a Itachi y Naruto también con un traje negro que les sentaba fenomenal, pero no me entretuve mucho en ver los detalles, mis ojos se fueron a por el hombre que me esperaba en el altar, con un esmoquin negro, mirándome con su típica sonrisa torcida, su mirada no se despegaba de mi, bajo hasta mi cuello, sonrió y me volvió a mirar a los ojos.

Fugaku me llevo hasta el altar, cogió mi mano y la de Sasuke y las junto, nos miramos con profundo amor.

"_Te la presto" –_ le susurro a Sasuke, y este sonrió.

"_Prometo cuidarla bien, pero no sé si te la devolveré" _

Fugaku se fue dejándome solos _–" Estas preciosa" _–susurró.

"_Tú también estas muy atractivo" - _me sonroje.

Aquel día nos unieron en matrimonio, un simple beso, marco nuestro futuro lleno de amor y felicidad, y este hijo que esperaba seria el que nos uniría aún más.

Nuestros caminos se habían unidos, con el propósito de unirnos por el abrazo del amor.

Estaríamos juntos para _siempre._

_FIN_

_Bueno este es el tan ansiado final, si losé, algunos esperaban esto otros no tanto. Bueno no será completamente el final de la historia tendrá una pequeña sindystory, creo que así se dice. Bueno espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus valiosos y hermosos reviewn, y recuerden una persona que deja un reviewn es una persona sensual :DD _


	24. Fin

_**Disclamer:**_ El trama de la historia le pertenece a **Eishel hale** y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hello!_ Bueno eso se escucho muy fresa. Lamento mi demora y no la justificare ya que ya la mayoría sabe mis respuesta así que no las diré, ¿Para qué? Creo fervientemente que eso está de más. Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo, su tiempo, y su infinita comprensión. Bueno este es el capítulo final de esta tan hermosa y apasionante historia, una historia que demoro dos años para que concluyera a su fin, espero y les guste este final.

…

**..**

**.**

* * *

Hacia tan solo tres días de nuestra llegada a Italia, el lugar donde pasaríamos dos largas semanas, por gratitud de mi madre. Ella quería hacernos a mi mujer y a mí como regalo de bodas el viaje de novios. Sonreí, mi mujer, me encantaba como sonaba esas palabras, porque Sakura era mía, y para siempre.

"¿Sasuke?"

Sakura salió de la ducha liada en una toalla, estaba impresionante con esa pequeña toalla alrededor de su frágil cuerpo.

"¿Has pedido la cena?" – preguntó mientras iba a por su pijama.

"No, aun no, te estaba esperando. Pensé que esta noche te gustaría elegir a ti la comida"

Sakura corrió hacia mí y se lanzo a mis brazos, se separo un poco y planto un dulce beso en mis labios.

"¿Por qué eres tan sumamente perfecto y caballeroso?" – sonrió.

"¿Por qué eres tan preciosa y me provocas con esa toalla? – imite su sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo tras mis palabras, se levanto de mi regazo – no sin antes volver a besarme -, y fue a cambiarse. Pocos minutos después Sakura volvió completamente vestida, y se volvió a sentar en mi regazo.

"¿Qué te apetece esta noche?"

"Espaguetis y de postre una copa de helado de chocolate"

"Creo que pediré lo mismo"

Cogí el teléfono para marcar, pero Sakura agarro mi mano antes de que pudiera tocar un solo número. La mire con una ceja alzada.  
"Espera aun no he acabado" – sonrió – "También quiero una ensalada con todos los ingredientes que tengan, y… un plato de patatas y… pollo" – termino sonriendo.

Solo atine a asentir. Desde que llegamos a Italia Sakura tenía un apetito enorme, comía más de lo habitual, no es que me molestara gastar dinero en ella, en absoluto, pero me preocupaba su salud.

"¿Estás segura, Sakura?" – pregunte pare asegurarme.

Pareció que algo le hizo gracia y comenzó a reír. Sentía la extraña sensación de que yo no estaba invitado a su chiste privado – "Si, amor. Estoy segura".

Marque el número de recepción – ahora sin ninguna interrupción -, y espere. Luego de dos pitadas, una voz nasal de mujer hablo al teléfono.

"Quería que nos trajeran la cena a la habitación" – le informe. Me pregunto lo que deseaba para esa noche e hice mi pedido – "De postre querríamos dos copas de chocolate" – mire a Sakura, la que sonrió y con palabras silenciosas, vocalizo 'que sean tres'. Rodé los ojos.

"En seguida le subiremos el pedido, Sr. Uchiha"

"Perdone, he cambiado de opinión, querría tres copas de helado de chocolate" – volvió a mirar a Sakura, sonrió satisfecha, y me levanto el pulgar en forma de aprobación – "Gracias. Buenas noches"

Sakura y yo nos tumbamos en la cama a ver una película que echaban por la televisión. Cuando golpearon en la puerta me levante rápidamente para abrir, delante de la puerta de nuestra habitación había un chico, el cual llevaba toda nuestra comida. Le di una propina, y se marcho. Deslice el carrito con todo dentro de la habitación, y llame a Sakura.

"¿De veras piensas comerte todo eso?" – pregunte para asegurarme.

"Si" – respondió simplemente mientras clavaba su tenedor en las patatas.

Sorprendentemente se lo acabo todo, y cuando digo todo es todo, no dejo ni rastro. Aun no conseguía entender como en un cuerpo tan reducido, podía caber tanto comida, Sakura estaba empezando asustarme. Decidimos acabar la película y luego nos acostamos. Sobre las tres de la mañana escuche que Sakura mascullaba algo entre dientes, se deshizo de mis brazos y corrió al baño. Un poco intranquilo, me levante y fui a ver qué le ocurría.

La encontré de rodillas frente al retrete, agarrada fuertemente de cada lado del mismo, y la cabeza gacha. No hay que ser un experto para saber lo que le ocurría.

"¿Te encuentras mal?" – Asintió con la cabeza una mal – "¿Quieres que baje a recepción para que llamen a un médico?" – negó suavemente.

"No te preocupes, tan solo comí demasiado. Vuelve al cuarto, yo voy enseguida"

"No voy a dejarte sola"

"No quiero que me veas en esta clase de situaciones" – reí divertido – "¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?"

"Lo testaruda que eres. No pienso irme a ninguna parte"

La ayude a levantarse y a lavarse los labios, recogí su pelo – torpemente – con una gomilla y la lleve embarazos de nuevo a la cama. Esto me recordó a nuestra noche de bodas, sonreí. La acomode en la cama, y la tape hasta la cintura.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" – bese suavemente su frente. Esta a la temperatura adecuada.

"Si. Gracias Sasuke"

"Para que están los maridos" – sonreí y ella me correspondió.

Desperté cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, mire a Sakura la cual dormía plácidamente, me daba pena tener que despertarla para bajar a desayunar después de lo ocurrido anoche. Decidí bajar yo a desayunar y traerle su desayuno a la cama – solo que en pocas cantidades, y nada que dañara mas su estomago -.

Cuando termine con mi desayuno, pedí tostadas y un jugo de naranja para Sakura, se lo subiría yo personalmente. Abrí silenciosamente la puerta del dormitorio por si aun dormía, cuando llego a mis oídos la voz clara y un tanto desesperada de Sakura. Sé que no estaba bien espiar, pero presentí que si hacia algún movimiento advirtiéndole de mi presencia, dejaría de hablar.

"No puedo decírselo" – decía Sakura – "Lo he intentado en varios ocasiones, pero tengo miedo a su rechazo….No…eso creo que si… ¡No!.. He hablado con él, me dijo que lo mejor era que le contara a Sasuke lo que me estaba pasando… el tiene razón no puedo seguí ocultándole esto a Sasuke. Pero entiéndeme…" – ¿de qué narices estaban hablando?, ¿Quién es él?, ¿Qué me ocultaba Sakura?. Apreté los puños con fuerza. No me gustaba nada esa conversación.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré de golpe para hacerle ver a Sakura que acababa de entrar.

"Tengo que dejarte, ya hablamos" – susurró. Pero yo la escuche perfectamente.

Sakura salió a recibirme, una enorme sonrisa se desplazo por su rostro al verme, corrió abrazarme, pero yo no se lo devolví. Sakura se separo rápidamente de mi y me miro a los ojos.

"¿Qué ocurre amor?"

Me separe de ella sin contestar, deje lo que le traje sobre la mesa y me dirigí al dormitorio.  
"Hay tienes tu desayuno" – dije manera cortante.

"Sasuke, ¿Qué ocurre?" – La voz de Sakura era asustada. Me odiaba por hacerla sentir así, pero sentía tanta rabia – "¿Sasuke?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi"

Me volví para encararla. Se veía tan frágil, hay de pie, mirándome con esos profundos ojos que yo amaba, y que estaban al borde de las lágrimas.  
"Y tú, ¿confías en mi?" –solté.

"Más que a nada en el mundo" – respondió sin dudar.

"Te escuche hablando por teléfono" – dije al borde de la histeria – "¿Quién es él, Sakura?"

A Sakura se le descompuso la cara. Y todas mis dudas se aclararon, había una tercera persona._ ¡Maldita sea!._

"Sasuke, no es lo que estas pensando"

"Yo sé muy bien lo que he oído. Hablabas de un hombre y un secreto,, y que tenias miedo de contármelo. ¡Acaso necesito escuchar más!" – la rabia se encontraba en cada una de mis palabras. Gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Sakura.

"Sasuke, te juro que no hay ningún otro, tu eres el único. Déjame explicarte" – suplicó.

Me senté en la cama, cerré mis ojos y puse mis dedos índice y pulgar sobre mi nariz para tranquilizarme, verdaderamente lo necesitaba. Con esto le di a entender a Sakura que la escuchaba.

"Estaba hablando con Hinata" – abrí mis ojos súbitamente – "Y el chico del que hablaba era Itachi" – puse toda mi atención en ella. Seco algunas de sus lágrimas con su manga y agacho al cabeza – "Hinata me estaba presionando para que te contara… lo que me estaba sucediendo, pero yo tengo miedo…" – levanto su cabeza y me miro fijamente a los ojos – "juro que eso es todo Sasuke, nunca te engañaría" – dijo aterrorizada – "Yo te amo demasiado para acerté sufrir" – susurró.

Me partía el corazón verla tan indefensa, sentía la necesidad de estrujarla en mis brazos y decirle que todo iría bien, pero antes quería saber algo más.

"¿Entonces, que me ocultas Sakura?" – dije ahora mas cálidamente.

Ella desvió su mirada, antes de hablar.

"Estoy embarazada Sasuke. Vas a ser padre"

Las palabras me golpearon de lleno. ¿Padre?, ¿voy a ser padre de una persona?, ¿un bebe?, ¿De Sakura?. Rápidamente me levante de la cama y corrí a estrechar a Sakura entre mis brazos. La cogí por sorpresa cuando la alce del suelo y di vueltas con ella por la habitación.

"¿Voy a ser padre de verdad?" – Todo rastro de lastima desapareció del rostro de Sakura, ahora había una enorme sonrisa. Ella asintió enérgicamente – "¡Oh, Sakura. Soy tan feliz!"

La solté de nuevo en el suelo, y suavemente frote su vientre.

"Voy a ser padre" – susurré.

Entonces recordé lo mal que me había comportado con Sakura, había dudado de ella. La mire fijamente a los ojos, aunque no hubiera en ellos rastro de decepción o tristeza, sabía que en el fondo de su corazón la había herido. Con mi mano libre levante su rostro.

"Perdóname, Sakura. Soy un estúpido. Yo siempre hablando de confianza, y soy el primero que desconfía" - me odiaba por mi comportamiento.

Sakura acaricio mi mejilla – "Somos humanos, todos cometemos errores. Yo los cometí" – sonrío tristemente. Poso su mano sobre la mía en su vientre, y lentamente movió ambas manos sobre su pequeño abultamiento – "Este bebe es fruto de nuestro amor"

Sonreí, y bese sus suaves labios. – "_Nunca_ volveré a dudar de ti Sakura. Te lo prometo"

* * *

**~.Fin.~**


End file.
